If I Were A Boy
by nutferrero
Summary: It was hard for Maka that Soul never sees her as a woman. She's always there to cover his mistakes and it hurts her.As much as high school, it hurts. Even being referred as a dude. And what would happen to that impression when another guy comes and treats Maka more like a girl and what would Soul do?
1. Chapter 1: Dudes and More

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*First Fan Fiction. Please do read and review. And tell me what you think. I'm new here so... Please do feel free to tell me what to do. :) **

**(A little warning with the language. ^_^.) **

If I Were A Boy_  
'If I were a boy even just for a day  
__I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
__And throw on what I wanted  
__And go drink beer with the guys' _

That was pretty much the dazed off blonde was feeling. The song yelled it in her ear drums. Currently, because her earphones were jabbed in her ears and raised to the highest volume. She just wanted to feel numb about it. It had always been the same, she's always just his friend that supports his back when he falls. Like a trampoline to keep him jumping. Meanwhile, her other best friend was too dense about her feelings for the other. The other that she's thinking, wasn't taking it seriously. Normally, him or... Soul, would call her 'Dude' or even 'Assface'. While she called him back as 'Sharpie' and 'Fucktard'. It was normal for them but not normal to other people. Maka didn't cared about people mumbling that she should act more like a girl. Because she doesn't.

_'I'm being dramatic. I'm so gay' _she thought in her mind. It's a normal day in the bus. She's always the first one to be picked-up since her house is far away from school. That's why she had time to think over certain things before her friends walk up and greet her.

Maka remembered what Soul told her the other day. Soul confessed to her that, he's going to be serious with a girl. Her heart slid open and spurted blood for a moment. She understood why Soul always had a new girl beside him and because he's not taking it too seriously. And she understood why Soul told her and not Black Star. It's pretty obvious since Black Star's a loud mouth and might call him gay. Immature than any person they could name in the entire student body. So, Soul decided to tell Maka. A heart-to-heart boy-ish talk. Maka thought.

Her jade green eyes softened and started to turn watery. She never knew it could hurt this badly. She never felt anything whenever Soul swaps another girl for another week by week but the way he told her about 'taking it seriously' was beyond new. And it hurts her, as much as she felt sorry for the ladies whose hearts were shattered didn't really reached her limits because it was their fault. They let him shatter it off guard. And it was killing her inside, who did this to him.

"Hey Assface" Knowing the voice, she stared on the reflection of the window. It was her best friend Soul. She hadn't noticed him for some time for being dramatic. "Hey Fucktard" he grinned in response and sat next to her. "So... Maka, you ready to know whose the chick I'm talking about?" Maka could have disagreed but that would have been rude.

So she nodded instead. Hiding her spilled sadness behind her brain, she smiled in delight as she listened to his story. "Actually... I met her the other day... She was cursing to herself like some whack brain and stomped off. I was late when I got out from school because of detention. So yeah... While I was walking home, I bumped into her so her things were all sliding everywhere. And she started screaming at me for being clumsy but I wasn't really paying much attention because she's so damn hot. Like a model if you ask me. She had those beautiful eyes and long hair. Eventually, while I was helping her... Her heels were broken so I helped her and walked her home since it was getting dark and all. So we started talking about stuff and blah blah. And BAM! We became friends" Soul faced his cellphone towards Maka.

Maka felt the sudden feeling of envy. Maka remembered that his wallpaper was him, her and Black Star. But was now replaced by some chick with purple highlights. She felt replaced by someone far superior than her. Instead of ranting like a normal girl would do, she smiled and chuckled instead. "That's so cheesy, dude"

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand because you're not dating anyone" then that was the truth. She never dated anyone and no one dared to ask her out. No matter how much she tried to become nice to people, no one did. Maka realized that nothing would happen because boys cared about looks. And it felt pathetic though because how much she tried ended up to nothing.

"Fuck that shit. I'm not a desperate gal who walks around with a boy and later cries because he left her. That's bullshit" she crossed her arms and shrugged her head. That defense had been for years and it never stopped. "HEY HOMIES!" the loud mouth cheered as the trio reformed. He sat beside Soul and then playfully punched his and her arm.

"Black Star! Do you not get that I'm a girl! Your punch hurts me!" she babbled towards Black Star but he only responded with his tongue out. "Anyways, I heard that... There's a cheer leading practice later at the gym! We definitely need to come! Hot girls would be begging for me to be their awesome guy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" arrogantly talking about himself, Soul and Maka sighed in his remark.

"Black Star, you know I hate cheerleaders. So go and fuck yourself!" she ranted. "I WON'T! BECAUSE I'LL DO IT WITH SOMEONE INSTEAD!"

"THEN GET A ROOM AND NOT TELL IT STRAIGHT TO MY FACE!"

"I WILL IF I HAVE MONEY TO RENT ONE!"

"USE YOUR OWN ROOM THEN-"

"YOU JUST SHUT UP! ASSFACE AND ASSMOUTH BE QUIET! We'll go to your cheer leader whatever Black Star" Black Star's face glowed on his decision and decided to rub it in Maka's face by chanting about it.

"BUT! You get to shut your mouth for the next three days" His loud chanting stopped and Maka cheered in victory. Soul extended his hand for him to shake as a sign of a deal and Black Star did shook it. And well, it was settled before other students came into the bus and the noise started to get louder and louder.

Maka noticed that there were different types of peer groups. There were the anorexics. People who doesn't eat much and eat more Oatmeal during class. There were the jocks whose the number one heart breakers in school and Soul was included in it but what wondered her was Soul wasn't really close to his team mates. There were the sororities. The rich gals with rich parents. There were the emos who doesn't know how to deal with everything. The all-around-nerds. And the normals. Maka would label herself as a half all-around-nerd and a normal student. Because, she's a straight A student, she hates athletics but she doesn't wear suspenders, braces and huge weird glasses. But among the trio, she's always the one leading the two idiots when it comes to group works.

"Check this out, check this out!" Maka said to get their attentions. She blew the straw loudly as a pellet struck on the ceiling of the bus. "HAHA! ASSMOUTH I BEAT YOU AGAIN!" They were playing the 'who gets the highest pellet game'. The trio laughed among themselves with their inside jokes but not until Blair, or the gal Soul was talking about walked in and stopped in the middle of the isle for Soul.

"Hi Soul-kun, come at the cheer leading practice later at four PM, okay? And... You should really act like a girl more. You look weird" She was talking about Maka, who still had her straw in her mouth while filling with pellets. She groaned in annoyance, as Blair walked passed them she swore, she saw her mouthed 'fuck you' towards Maka. And Soul was too heart struck to notice.

"Did you see that?! She cursed at me! I don't even know her! And so what if I don't act more like a girl. Right, Soul?" She tried to bring his side towards hers but he was in a trance for Blair. Maka knew that Blair's a new student in their school but she's already acting like a brat towards her. That's a living proof of the society these days.

"What about you, Black Star? What do you think? Am I right or what?!" She crossed her arms in impatience. And it was causing Black Star to pressure over her question. He looked away from the impatient friend and tapped his fingers on the arm rest. "Err... You're right because... Blair's acting like a brat and Blair's right because she asked us to go to the cheer leading practice! See! That's a sign of destiny!"

"More like a sign of pervertism" she scoffed as Black Star glared at her. Both of them were always fighting if Soul's not between them. Like whenever there's a group work and Soul needs to use the toilet, whenever he comes back both are chocking each other.

"Just... Stop it! Both of you! You're acting too violent!" Soul was talking about Maka. But Maka wasn't in the right mood to feel sorry or anything. She hated him for being infatuated with the wrong girl. Maka realized this, normal boys were always friendzoned by girls but she... She's bro zoned by Soul. And never saw her as a girl or a woman. No one knew about her feelings for Soul, she was hiding it for years. And now... Look what it gotten her, she felt like she's supporting his shadow.

Maka shrugged his hand away from her shoulder, and jabbed her ear phones back in her ears. Maka could already picture the cheer leading practice later. She could already feel Blair's stare towards her as if... Blair's mocking her from a distance. What did she ever do?

"Alright class, please continue reading 'Things Fall Apart' and tomorrow's the book report, got it? Okay, you can start reading now" Their professor in English class announced, as everyone took their copy of books out of their bags and then started reading. Maka already finished the book ever since the teacher announced the book report due. She just pretended that she was reading but actually she was looking over Soul's back since she's just behind him. She finds it weird, that she feels a bit turned on by Soul's neck. She doesn't know why but she just kept staring at it. The fantasy ended, when Soul quickly turned around and passed her a crumpled paper. She felt relieved that Soul didn't caught her staring at his neck or he could have teased her or made things awkward for both of them. And Maka would regret it for the rest of her life.

'Hey, sorry for yelling at you earlier. You were so gay earlier for being too pissed. But I still apologize. Sorry' Maka chuckled on the note. No matter how much he tried to nail it as 'sincere' it was marked funny. Maka could already feel Soul's smile. But she didn't admit that she wasn't gay earlier. She was. They always referred everything as 'Gay' when it has to do something with emotions.

'Whatever. But okay, it's nothing. Thanks for the concern. But, will you stop being too gay for Blair?' She tapped Soul's shoulder as he snatched the note away from her. And she already regretted passing the note to him. But before he could read it, the professor already noticed the note. So he walked up towards them, snatched the note and sat on his desk. As for Maka, she sighed in embarrassment.

"Both of you love birds... Go in front and read your note" He ordered. He was strict alright. There was even a rumor that he humiliated his student by spilling her secret that she dated three guys at the same time. That's why everyone was scared at him and made everything perfect for him. No one dared to miss a homework or a material needed for a project. Everyone by now was whispering and intrigued by the scene and including Blair who's now staring at her in shame.

No choice to avoid it, the two students stood up from their desks and walked in front. Soul snatched the note away from their professor and Soul started the note. "Hey, sorry for yelling at you earlier. You were so... Gay for being too pissed. But I still apologize. Sorry" Everyone in the room laughed in his term as Noah snapped them with their laughter in one finger and then continued reading.

Maka took the note away from him and then started reading her lines. "Whatever. But okay, it's nothing. Thanks for the concern" She didn't mention the last sentence and was relieved that Soul haven't red it. Half of the class were teasing them that they're dating or something. Something about linking each other.

"Shut up! We are not a couple! She's just my best friend! And stop making couple names. That's too uncool and gay!" For a moment, Maka felt hurt. She felt happy that he appreciated their friendship but their friendship couldn't be beyond than that. But as always, she pretended to not get too affected.

"Yeah! We're not dating at all! It would be too cheesy to be his girlfriend"

"Okay! Stop! I guess... Students like the both of you, learned your lessons. Passing notes isn't allowed in my class. Breaking rules. I'm expecting more of you Ms. Albarn. But... I have no choice, here. Get two detention slips and fill the information. Explain to Ms. Marie what happened and she'll decide the time of your stay" And again, no choice to avoid it. They sighed in shame and did as he told.

'_If I were a boy even just for a day_  
_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_  
_And throw on what I wanted_  
_And go drink beer with the guys_' Maka sang the song in her mind. As she continued pretendedly reading the book. The words he said struck her like knives. It was too powerful that, a very sensitive person might have walked away. Or it was just her. He even referred to her as 'Just my best friend'. How does that make her feel? Terrible! Completely hurtful! But guys won't understand a girl's heart. Including hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Ignoring for Another

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Yay! I got my first reviewers, favorites and etc! Thank you, thank you! Feel free to ask if you're having difficulties understanding some part of the chapter or something. I don't mind at all. :) Please, also tell me what you think about the book '19 Katherines and Counting' by John Green by PMing me. TNX! **

If I Were A Boy

If Maka was angry before, now she's getting really mad about getting in detention for Soul's tiny note. Her eyes kept glaring at people who passed their way as if no one had a right to enter or pass the boundary or territory. They felt intimidated by her jade green eyes and she knew that while both her and Soul are walking in the school hallway to Ms. Marie's room since English class was finish. But Maka knew one girl who's not intimidated with her eyes.

"Soul-kun, I'll be expecting you in our practice" Blair gleefully embraced Soul and walked away. And once again, Maka swore, she saw Blair smirk at her while she's hugging him. Soul was a bit out of focus for a moment that he forgot how mad Maka was. She kept cursing on herself for being such a total idiot. Why was she in detention again? Oh, that's right, it's because of Soul!

"Maka, you don't have to go, you know" Soul said off topic or started a new topic since he never bothered Maka while she was too busy cursing at herself last ten minutes ago. Maka only glared at him for a moment and turned her gaze back to the hallway. If she doesn't have this attached feelings for him, she could've chopped his head by a book and a lot or maybe a few people wondered why Maka never chopped Soul's head. A lot guessed that she likes him and all but she denied even if it was the truth.

"I don't want being left behind, you know. I know that the next day, you'll all be like 'Did you saw her? I saw her panties yesterday, they were flippin' awesome'" She mocked that made Soul chuckle. The thing about Soul's chuckle, made her heart flutter. The soft voice was music to her ears and she found it sexy. Like some old dance to attract the old woman.

"Yeah but... You're not a guy to talk like that with us. If you did, that would be totally weird" Maka chuckled back in response. It was true indeed, she even wished to turn into a boy. Because, her situation fits for a boy not for a girl who should talk sweet and act innocent. In fact, she's bro zoned anyway. So why be like a girl?

"No can do. Plus, I just want to witness Black Star's failures in picking up chicks" Maka didn't lied about that part about Black Star but she also wanted to guard whatever's happening between Soul and Blair. She could already picture Blair making her jealous. She always tried to remain calm in every attempt Blair made because Soul would totally feel awkward if he knew about her feelings. Their friendship would be wasted and she's smart enough to thought of a reason why Blair was doing such things.

"Wanna bet? If Black Star picked up one chick... I want you to ask someone out for... A date. Any kind of date. Friendly, study or the cheesy one. Your choice" Maka bit her bottom lip. That was too risky but she never found a reason for a no. If she said no, that could start a new impression about her that she's too conservative or something. Or she's too woman to do such a thing. "But if Black Star didn't, you have to take me to the movies... For free" She admitted, it was too shallow that Soul couldn't ask for more. But that was a chance to hang out with Soul more and if she won, she'll try. This time to be more 'lady-like'.

Both did there secret handshake as a sign of agreement. Maka felt excited yet nervous. What if she lost? Who would she ask? She knew, no guy took any interest to look at her or look back at her when she passed. They would think she's just another girl but breaking the shell would make it better. Maybe that's why, Soul hanged out with her even if she's a school nerd.

"Last one to get to Ms. Marie's room is a rotten egg!" Maka said in a fast tone before passing to a turn leaving Soul behind. But in a matter of seconds, Soul followed behind her. This was something she wanted to happen, like when they were kids. Playing tag and laughing. She's not into being passionate like liking flowers and pink. Maybe that's another reason why Black Star and Soul hanged out with her.

Heavily breathing and a few more steps in front of Ms. Marie's door, Soul wrapped his strong arms around her and carried her on the other side before running back towards Ms. Marie's door. For that very moment, she realized how strong and built Soul was. She felt his rock body touch her from behind, she felt a slight shiver in her body before removing the fantasy away from her mind.

"YOU LOST, ROTTEN EGG!" Soul proclaimed with his index finger pointed towards the loser who was panting heavily. Even if her face doesn't show it, she's actually happy about it. Maka knocked a few times before a voice asked them to come inside. The background eventually turned cool because of the air conditioner.

"Please sit down. What do you need?" Both feeling embarrassed of the incident, they first sat down on the small couch in front of her and handed her the detention slips. "Okay, what happened? And Ms. Albarn? You never had a detention since last three years ago, right?" She just nervously smiled and fiddled with her fingers. Ms. Marie, was used to Soul being in detention since he's also a troublemaker in school.

"Noah saw us passing notes in class... Soul was just apologizing because I was pissed-er... Mad. Noah, asked us to read it in front and told us to come here and give this to you" Ms. Marie nodded in Maka's story. She wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to Soul.

"Okay, both of you will be staying here in school at 5:00 to 6:00, in R210" Both nodded and bowed in respect before exiting the office. Once they got back from class, Black Star was in front of the class, being as stupid as usual. Because he cannot solve the equation. "Ms. Albarn, please help Black Star" The teacher asked.

Before Maka could sit down on her spot, she walked beside Black Star and snatched the chalk from him. Within seconds, the board was filled with different numbers, formulas and expressions. Everyone never got tired about her being too smart that whenever there's a group work, her classmates pulls her to be with them to get high grades but she's never tired sticking to her idiotic friends.

"Thank you, Ms. Albarn. Now, Black Star... If you don't pass the next test this week, you'll be answering a difficult equation without her help. Sit down" So the class started just in time. And Maka was ready to learn with her classmates not ready to face it. It wasn't her problem that they don't want to listen, its theirs. That's why she'd rather stay with her idiotic friends than a fair-weathered friend.

"CHEERLEADERS, HERE I COME!" Black Star yelled when the bell rang for the reminder of dismissal. She picked up her things before sliding her bag around her shoulder. She red the slip over and over again about signing a detention slip by her parents. "I'm so screwed" She whispered to herself.

"Maka, Black Star and I will go ahead at the gym, got it? Black Star's too ready to fail" He tried to whisper but no matter what, Black Star could hear it. "I HEARD THAT, DUMBASS! LET'S JUST GO!" He excitedly ran away from the room with Soul.

Maka didn't stopped staring on the paper while making her way out of their room, not like she can't read. She just can't figure out a way to let her parents sign it without getting yelled at. And she knew, it's too impossible to dream about such things.

Bumping on something, she fell back with the note sliding in front of her. When she was about to get it, a hand grasped the note as she slowly stood up to get it back but then the guy stooped lower to help her with her scattered books. "You should always watch where you're going" The guy said cautiously while handing her the books.

"Yeah, sorry about that... I was just too distracted"

"No, that's okay... Just be careful next time" He smiled at her and quickly patted her shoulder before dashing off and then quickly waving goodbye. Maka felt weird about it, because her feet were glued to the floor that she never left her spot until his figure disappeared from her sight. The weird part about it was his hair and eyes. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were gold and gleaming. They weren't natural for her but she shrugged the thought away before proceeding to her locker and placing her items inside.

_'We are the dragons, mighty, great and victorious! We will cheer to hear the mighty dragon's roar! We are the dragons, mighty, great and vigorous! We'll let you tremble with our greatness until you lose without awareness!' _The cheerleaders' voice echoed in the gymnasium when Maka arrived. They were cheering a few yells and forming pyramids. A few people were also watching, Maka guessed a few jocks, school nerds and sororities.

Maka scanned the gymnasium to look for a certain albino when a hand waved at her. Her curious face turned into a glowing inspiration. Since, she finally saw what she was looking for. She ran towards his direction and then finally a few meters away from him, Blair already took her spot and sat on the bleacher beside him. Soul immediately forgot her because he turned busy talking to Blair.

Instead of sitting beside Soul, she sat on the other side. As far away as possible. With jealousy written all over her face, she regretted agreeing in joining them watch the cheerleaders. People might even think that she's a lesbian and two of her best friends are treating her like one. She crossed her arms and glared on the cheerleaders trying to form a huge pyramid.

_'No matter how I look at it, a cheerleader always ruins every part of my chance' _she thought. Each passing second, she felt like she does not exist at all. Soul and Blair were talking for some time now and she felt excited for the practice to finish.

Her wandering gaze focused on a desperate someone talking to a cheerleader, but eventually the woman walked away from him with her teeth clenched together. She chuckled in her inside joke. Black Star's first attempt failed in an instant.

"She's the fifth one to reject him" Maka recognized the voice that she didn't looked up and she didn't cared in talking to him anyway. He basically ignored her to talk to his beloved Blair and Maka felt horrible about it. Soul's changing for the worse about her. And she's turning him to ignore her.

She chuckled in her own again, ignoring every conversation starter he tried to give her. But the truth was, she was getting bored about Black Star's attempts since they never succeeded so its not something new when he fails. People should be shock when he achieves something with some sense. The real talk was, she's desperate to talk to him. Share their favorite teams and tease a lot. She was looking forward about it earlier but Soul ignored her just because Blair walked up on him and tried her best to flirt.

"Maka, are you mad at me?" Soul asked as sincerely as a best friend should with his hand over her shoulder. The warmth overwhelmed her but she's not about to give up her guard. She shrugged the hand away before returning in watching Black Star.

Somehow, Black Star was succeeding since the girl was chuckling. "Maka, is it about Blair?" Her face even turned horrible when he said her name but that was that. He ignored her. Soul scooted closer beside her and wrapped an arm around her while moving his hand up and down on her left arm. She stared at it for a brief second before removing it for herself.

"Will you ask yourself what's wrong with you?" she said as Black Star was now basically getting the girl's number since he revealed his cellphone and started typing her number. Maka wasn't really that excited for Black Star because she's not really focusing on him. She cared of what Soul thinks.

"What? Like... If its wrong trying to go out with someone?" she face-palmed herself and sighed in annoyance.

"No... Just... No. Just go back and talk to Blair. I don't want you causing too much trouble for her because of me" With that, he slowly walked away. And Maka couldn't believe it herself that he just left her like that. But that wasn't the point, Soul chose Blair over her. His best friend that she became so faithful that now, its all useless.

With that, Black Star had a happy ending and walked away with the girl's arm wrapped around his arm. While Maka had a bad ending, sitting on the far end of the bleacher with her prince flirting with some princess. What a mess if life was a fairy tale. And what worse could happen, is that... She needs to attend detention.

Her eyes was turning watery and she was about to cry when Black Star saved her life by talking to her. "Maka! I want you to meet, Tsubaki!" Black Star cheerfully greeted with the girl's arm wrapped around his. Maka felt impressed by just looking at her. Her long pitch black hair was tied on a tight ponytail and the red cheerleader uniform fitted her perfectly. "Hi Maka-chan, nice to meet you... I'm from the other class" Good thing though, that Black Star talked to her and introduced Tsubaki.

If he didn't, she could've cried just now. She shook her hand and smiled gleefully. "WELL, MAKA! I HEARD THAT BOTH OF YOU ASSHATS ARE GOING TO DETENTION. It's not fair! YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME, YOU WANTED TO GO TO DETENTION! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Black Star nagged and Maka was ready to be back as the dude.

"You're just to busy getting nagged by teachers-"

"BUT TOMORROW! WE... ARE GOING TO PRONEON! WE'RE GONNA BODY ROCK LIKE A FUCKING STAR!" He dangled his arm around her neck and announced. Maka frowned on his plan. Its not her style to party and get drunk. "Why don't you just bring Soul with you?"

"Meh, he leaves me. But tomorrow! We're hanging out! Black Star OUT!" He walked away with Tsubaki beside him. Tsubaki gave Maka a small wave before leaving with him. Maka wished herself that Soul would do what Black Star was doing.


	3. Chapter 3: Random Asking

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*I appreciate the reactions from your reviews! I think, I regretted starting an account just now. I should have created an account a few months ago. Anyways, tell me what you think about my first fan fiction, okay? Thanks! I actually love reading reviews, so please do review me! :)**

If I Were A boy

Maka didn't had second thoughts about waiting for Soul after cheer leading practice. Instead, right after practice, she immediately walked away from the gymnasium without looking back. No matter how much she contemplated to talk to him, she couldn't. Because, she was scared of attaching those feelings more and more. She popped her head on the half-open door and there were only a few people inside. Normally because students hate being in detention with Excalibur. It was a torture for students to listen to one of his fourteenth century stories. But, she admitted to herself that she would rather listen to him than wait for something impossible to happen.

She slowly staggered on the desk. Two or three stared before they returned to their personal business. It wasn't that personal since more were throwing paper airplanes and a girl was texting with her phone. Maka guessed that she's a sorority sister since her phone is expensive. Maka grabbed her book entitled 'Blink' and then started reading. Facing fantasy rather than reality.

"Good Afternoon, students" The 'mighty' Excalibur greeted as he approached the room. A lot grumbled under their breathes as everyone stood up and greeted him back. "Alright, I have a few rules in detention. Number One, any noise will add you five minutes here in detention. Number Two, no littering. Any litter will add you ten minutes. Number Three, don't annoy me or I'll add an hour for you in detention-" A student raised his hand and then interrupted Excalibur.

Excalibur cocked an eye brow before cutting his sentence. Everyone face-palmed around him including Maka. She guessed he's a new student since he still doesn't know how to understand Excalibur's patterns. "Question, are you allowed to-" the guy was interrupted by Excalibur, hitting a long stick of wood on his desk.

"FOOL! Five minutes, noisy"

"But-"

"Ten"

"Wait-"

"Fifteen" Finally, the student got what was asked as everyone eventually sat down and started doing something really silent. And reading a book was really an advantage for what the other students were doing. Maka was in the middle of reading, when the door swung open revealing her best friend panting heavily. "Sorry for being late" He eyed the crowd and Maka noticed it, she immediately hid her face behind the book and tried her best to be invisible in his eyes. She felt stupid on what she's doing, Soul knew about her ever since they were kinder so why would she hide herself?

"DURING THE FOURTEENTH CENTURY, A GUY NAMED MAXIMUS ROBBED A KING'S HOUSE INCLUDING TAKING HIS WIFE AND TWO DAUGHTERS WHO WERE VIRGIN..." His stories went on and on but no one was actually listening.

She's right, Soul found her in an instant and she fully regretted sitting in the corner with a seat vacant beside her. She dropped the book on the desk and tried her best and all her willpower to read and focus on the book. But no matter how much she tried, she's too distracted since she could see Soul's genuine smile in the corner of her eyes.

"Maka, I know now why you were mad. Listen, I'm so sorry for ditching you. I don't know what happened to me. I fully forgot what happened-"

"Did I hear talking?" Excalibur interrupted, Soul slowly sank on his seat and rubbed his forehead. Maka knew that gesture, she knows that Soul's annoyed by Excalibur's strict attitude. And Maka was about to stifle a laughter but she's still not ready to give up to Soul's apology... Just yet. She needs to take a comeback for ditching her. And she felt satisfied of the idea.

"Okay okay. I know why you were mad. You were mad because-" But before Soul could continue again. Excalibur stood up from his seat and crossed his arms. "Evans, ten minutes" Soul took a huge breathe and then closed his eyes. Maka knew, Soul was getting frustrated. She felt a bit guilty for ignoring him while he tried his best apologizing. She even finds it cute.

Instead of talking, Soul finally came up with an idea. He took a piece of paper and then started writing with a sharpie. He struggled writing on the paper neatly since he kept on groaning and even cursing on the paper as if it was talking back at him. Maka slid a small smile on her lips, that was that. She doesn't hate him anymore. That's what she hates about herself because she can easily forgive Soul in an instant but he did a lot of effort or at least he tried anyway.

Soul softly slid the piece of paper on her desk. At first, Maka stared on the board as if she still haven't notice the apology letter but then finally gave in and then started reading the letter.

_'Alright, Maka. I'm sorry that I ignored you earlier. Blair was talking to me! For the first time, when I finally felt serious about being with a girl. I think this is it. You know that, right? I talked to you about it. But I'm still sorry for being such an asshole earlier. Normally, I wouldn't react to girls like that but I didn't from Blair. I'm so sorry. Are we still dudes?' _Maka knew she's not feeling the feeling of relief or even anticipation. She felt sorrow and despair. The letter was the evidence. Every sentence screamed that she's just a friend and even a dude.

_'Maka, don't you cry. No. Not in front of him. Don't cry. Don't cry' _But as much as she encouraged himself, tears still spilled and then rolled down on her face. The tears dropped on the paper until it turned a bit wet and soft. Maka extended her fist for Soul to bump but Soul got distracted by her tears.

"Maka, why are you crying?" The tone of worry made her flutter for a moment. The truth was, she understand now that she's brozoned. She felt that, Soul would not give her a chance to make him like her back. "I'm just happy that you fucktard... Understood my point. I thought your brain was just a peanut" She tried her best to act and joke around, hoping that Soul would buy it.

The worry-some look on his face turned into a genuine smile and finally, Maka smiled at him and felt relieved. But she was thinking of something else. Maybe she felt satisfied by being just his friend. Maybe, wanting more made her sad. She was asking for something he can't give. She thought. "ALBARN AND SOUL... FIFTEEN MINUTES" The best of friends eyed each other before silently chuckling.

"Well Maka, I know that Blair hates you" For a first, Maka was shocked. She turned her attention back to him and then waited for a response. Soul scratched his head and smiled. "Actually, I act all dumb because I want to know what people think of... I mean, it ain't cool to act like a dumb shit for a girl"

"But... I thought you're 'madly' in love with her?" Soul chuckled at first before replying.

"Yes, I'm serious about her but I'm not acting all stupid just for her. I'm testing her. I want my best friends to like her too" Maka felt touched about what he said. She just wanted to tell him everything about Blair that could change his mind but Soul might hate her and her plan will be backfired. And liking Blair was a blur to her. If liking Blair means accepting her as his GIRLFRIEND, then she could just shave her hair off.

"Dude, that's so gay. If I were a guy, I would really thought that you're gay" Soul chuckled at her and she chuckled back. That was something that made Soul relieved about things. Maka makes things jolly. Soul noticed that there were other people who felt envious about Maka's position. Soul was a heart breaker in school therefore he's also a playboy. But Maka felt the opposite, no matter how close friends they were. Soul only noticed other girls with more pretty faces than her.

"If Black Star was here, he could've laughed at your ass right now" Maka said.

"Speaking of Black Star... He succeeded. He flipped Tsubaki. So, I still won. You... Need... To... Ask... Someone... For a date" Soul whispered. And then they were back to being them. Teasing, high conversations and a whole lot more different than people's conversations and hang outs. Maka groaned in frustration, she forgot about the bet and she thought he forgot about it too. Now, she's in trouble. Who would she ask for a date then?

"Shut up. I'll ask someone out. You'll see" Even though she doesn't have a plan, she hoped that everything will work out soon. Who could she ask? She had limited friends and most of them were girls so... How can she deal about it. Or unless, she wants the other way around.

"You know, you can always back out... But... You owe me five bitch slaps" Maka knitted her eye brows together. No, she's not receiving those slaps of shame and coward. Not now, she'll find someone that might agree with what she want. It may be hard but its worth a shot.

"ALBARN AND EVANS! BOTH OF YOU WILL STAY HERE TO CLEAN THIS ROOM AND ARRANGE THE DESKS!" Both Soul and Maka sighed. They were a bit startled by Excalibur's attitude. He always told stories about the last century or whatever but now... He remained strict. But that was not the point, they just had to be punished.

"Okay, both of you... I'll be back right after the conference. Make sure the room is clean and organized" The other students already left as Excalibur handed the two students two brooms and he immediately left. "Finally, the devil's gone" Maka leaned on the wall beside the window with her hand resting on her forehead.

"Hey MAKA! IS EXCALIBUR GONE?" Black Star's head popped from the window that made Maka startled. She held a hand over her chest and chopped a book on Black Star's cranium. "BLACK STAR! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled back as he nudged forward and joined his circle of friends.

"So... Black Star, tell me more... About Tsubaki" Soul was practically teasing Maka. Her cheeks turned flustered and she playfully hits his arm until he stopped laughing. "UH... DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW?" Black Star felt out of place.

"Oh yeah... We had a bet. If you picked up one chick, Maka needs to ask someone out for a date and if you didn't, I need to take her to the movies" Black Star started laughing at Maka's embarrassed face and because they always fight with each other. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Maka was about to chop his head over and over again until he bled to death but good thing Soul stopped the both of them before they cause anything violent.

"You guys are mean... But I like the idea, Soul. And since, Maka is involved and lost. HAHAHAHAHA!" Maka groaned in response as she started erasing the writings on the board.

"Wait, Maka... Why ask him on a date?" Black Star pointed his index finger to Soul. But before facing his question, she bit her bottom lip. She regretted the idea of her consequence. She felt some cold sweat hanging on her forehead but she needed to face it anyway.

"It's not a date, you moron. I just want to see this movie with him" That was true actually. But that's not what she think. The very reason why was because, she wanted to be with him.

"Well guess what... We're not going on a date. You need to ask someone for a date first-" Soul cuts himself off when Maka stopped listening to him.

"Hey you... Can I ask you on a date this Saturday?" The guy whom she bumped on to passed by their opened door as he smirked at first and nodded. "Sure thing" Then, he stormed off. Maka didn't have the right mind to ask a random person to date with her but he agreed anyway. Might as well take it.

The two guys' jaws dropped on the floor as Maka victoriously gave herself a point. But she's not anticipated that she finally did her quest or did it. FOR NOW. She was aiming more to be with Soul without being too obvious. "Wait, wait wait... Who was that?" Soul interrupted as Maka shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait... So you're saying, you randomly asked someone out... On a date?" Soul asked. Maka slowly nodded. Contemplating if she should be confident that she finally asked someone out or not because she doesn't know him. Soul closed his eyes and Maka knew what he's feeling.

"That's just plain stupid"

"Hey, it's not stupid! You said I need to ask someone. There, problem solved. Now, what the heck do you want? Does it have to be like a fairy shit or something? Do I need to wear ball gowns or dance like shit?" Maka was getting frustrated herself because Soul couldn't just agree that she finally did it.

"HEY FUCKTARD, IT'S NOT STUPID! IT TOOK ME ABOUT AN HOUR TO FINALLY ASK A SINGLE GIRL BUT LOOK AT MAKA. THAT'S CLASSIC" Both Black Star and Maka fist bumped each other while Soul still felt that it wasn't right.

"I didn't asked you to ask a stranger. I asked you for someone. What if the boy does anything funny?" Maka felt touched by his concern but she can take care of herself. She may be small but she's too smart to figure out what to do for herself.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT MAKA! OUR MAKA IS A BIG GIRL! SHE CAN WHIP A BOOK ON HIS FOREHEAD ANYWAY" Black Star babbled between them just before anything turns tense. Maka nodded in agreement. She felt like she's asking for her parents' approval since Soul was acting like one.

"Whatever... But don't say I didn't warned you" He pointed. Maka smiled as the three started doing what they were supposed to do except for Black Star who was just sitting on the teacher's table, babbling about his arrogant self.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Hard and Boys

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Thank you that I'm improving. ^_^. Go easy on me, alright? :). Well, actually it is Kid whom Maka asked. In case, a few of you are still confused. I never knew I'd love writing as soon as I get started. I'll be continuing writing stories. Read and always review. Small notes like yours makes me inspired. :")**

If I Were A Boy

"Black Star! Can I go home?" Maka whined for the tenth time while adjusting her draped skirt. This was what Black Star was talking about, going to ProNeon to party and get drunk. She's not into these things and she couldn't do anything about it because he already paid her a reservation. Maka and even Soul never understood his concept on how he pays a reservation but he can't pay lunch everyday in high school life.

"We just arrived, you coward" That's what Maka hates about Black Star being excited about something while she contrasts. He keeps on calling her names which she doesn't like. "What am I supposed to do? You know I hate alcohol and drunk bitches!" She pulled her arm away from Black Star since he keeps dragging her with him. They couldn't go on like this forever, especially when you try to sort things out with him. That's why within a few seconds, Maka was being dragged by Black Star inside the exclusive night club.

And within a few seconds, Black Star was already gone. Maka sighed in frustration, she sat on a stool while tapping her hand on the counter. Maka thought that Black Star would thank her in the near future since she's always the one driving when he's drunk. Especially now.

"Maka?" She took a small intake of air, realizing the owner's voice was just behind her. She knew exactly how he gets stunned or shocked. As she slowly turned around, her guess is never wrong. It's Soul. Dressed in a red fitted shirt and black metallic pants. He looked unfairly attractive, other guys who would wear his clothes wouldn't bring that much hotness. A flash of his grin made a few girls turn to him and giggle. "Soul, uh... Hi! I wasn't expecting you here. I mean I would since both you and Black Star likes going here. But, I'm not looking forward in anything. So, can I ask you what are you doing here? I'm not saying anything-"

Maka was speaking too fast as if she's too tense to stop that's why Soul interrupted her and she stopped mid-sentence. " Maka! Calm down... I was just not expecting you here since like what you said... You hate it here. So, who are you with?" Soul settled on the stool beside her as he gulped down on his drink.

"Black Star-" Before she could continue, Soul spat his drink over his shirt. The fabric clung on his chest, that the carved area was exposed. Maka was in the middle of savoring every second about this fraction of happiness but ripped her eyes away before Soul notices anything. "I knew it, that dumbass. You know, I can take you home" Her gaze rose on his with a bit of anticipation in her eyes.

"Really?" Again, Soul didn't 'quite' heard her anticipate about his offer since someone staggered between them. Face clinging towards Soul's as she hugged him from behind. Arms squared over his torso and she giggled with what she's doing to Maka or at least that's what she thought.

"Maka! I didn't expect you here" Blair started while annoyingly giggling with his high-pitched voice. Maka annoyingly scoffed as a response and slowly stood up from the stool. She doesn't want to be the third wheel of a relationship. And mostly, not to them. She dusted herself before leaving.

But before she could leave, Soul gripped his hand over her wrist. This small action already made her senses tingling in sensation. Maka was slightly startled and turned a bit red. "Maka, you want to go home, right?" He offered once again.

Maka was close to tears, she doesn't know why. There were a lot of reasons why, maybe that's why she's too devastated to think. She faked a smile before turning to face him. "No... No need, I can just take a taxi or walk home" But Soul wasn't convinced at all. He was not ready to let go of her wrist while Blair just clung to him.

"Maka" Soul said in a parent-like tone or just someone who cared for her in the most sincere way possible.

"Really... I'm okay. I mean, I need to drive the ass mouth home. He's too drunk to drive" Even right now, when she joked around that she normally does, it didn't worked right for Soul. He's still not convinced.

"Yeah Soul... She can take care of herself. Let's go upstairs" Blair whispered and Maka felt that she was letting her hear it. It was a masochist thing. Maybe for her.

"You know Soul... She's right. I can take care of myself" The tone of her voice changed as if it wasn't the offer that they were arguing about. It was something else. She removed the grip against her arm and walked away. She needs to go somewhere where she can breathe air. _'What's happening to me? Maka!' _She's not aiming for any destination, she's only aiming to get away from him as far away as possible.

Finally, when she approached the back door of the night club, she sat on the small staircase. She finally did her outburst. Tears there and there, she doesn't give a damn if people walks in and finds her crying. She forced her eyes shut in hopes that she can escape everything for a little while but that's just impossible.

She heard the door clicked open and she didn't dared to look up. Her wild guess was Soul since he knows something's wrong or maybe he was just concern from before but slowly agreed that she can take care of herself.

"You okay?" This time, she was wrong. The voice was definitely not Soul's. She felt some weight shifted beside her but she didn't dared to look up. She rested her head on her knees as the guy patted her back in comfort. "I guess not" the guy said.

"You know what makes me-" He stopped mid-sentenced when Maka finally looks up with her tears stained in black because of her mascara. "You? Hey... Why are you crying?" He was the guy yesterday whom she randomly asked on a date. He became more concern when he realized he knows her.

"N-nothing. I just... I just can't take being in high school too much"

"Why?"

"Because I experience teenage stuffs. And what brings you here?" She asked as she tried to change the subject. It didn't worked instantly because the guy only stared at her for a while before removing a black handkerchief in his pocket and wiping her tears himself.

"You should avoid crying. You'll waste your beauty and my father owes the place... So yeah" She chuckled at first before accepting the fabric herself. "Do you often brag about your father?" He then grinned in response. Normally, Maka would be crying by now but she felt a bit relieved when the guy came.

"And no... I don't. I just answered your question. And you know... It's odd you asked me on a date. Ironic is we don't know each other. So... I'm Kid" Her cheeks turned flustered from embarrassment. She forgot about that part, that when she remembered she couldn't stand looking at him straight in the eye. He perked his lips and kissed her hand softly, she guessed it was a gesture of a fairy tale thing but that thing never made her flutter. Not until now.

"Well... My friends... I had a consequence to ask someone on a date. But when I asked you... I didn't know you'll agree anyway" She looked away in hopes to stop hearing his chuckle. "And I'm Maka... And get your damn lips off my hand" She crossed her arms and snorted. She's being aloof for someone who cared enough to comfort her.

"It's okay. And you know... We can still continue with that shit of yours" She slowly turned to him as he extended his hand for her to shake. She stared at it for a brief second as if thinking to shake it or not. But she did anyway.

"Good... I want to rub it in Soul's face pretty hard" She mischievously grinned as she visualized him looking stupid that he thought that she can't ask someone out on a date but who's with her right now? The son of the owner of the hottest club in town.

"Wait... So if your father owes this place. How come you're not popular? I mean-you should be since... You're big" That was true. Anyone who owns something this big should be popular. Like the Thompson sisters, they owe a publishing company but rumors said that they're also mafia leaders. But that's not the point.

"True. That's why my hair is gelled during school hours and I wear those lame office shirts and glasses to look lame. I don't want being those... Rich freaks" If Maka needs to be impressed by something, it was Kid being humble. Upon understanding most of the peer groups, she concluded that most freak sororities or any rich person would brag about anything they had but _he _was different. And now, he impressed her.

"So... You're like superman hiding his identity"

"Yeah... But I'm not super" So they talked on and on and on. From birthdays to relationships. From families to jokes. She felt that she finally found a long lost someone. Like a magnet but she didn't really believed in the saying that 'Opposites attract'. For example, she tried being insensitive about her best friends' teases... Now look what it gotten her, she became their own best friend without being the total opposite.

"Okay, so you're saying... The weird purple tree is hidden inside the garden?" Kid repeated. They were talking about a secret tree in school that looks purple but then turns blue during the night. "You're kidding" He didn't believed her. As far as he knows, there are no trees that turns suddenly blue from hours.

"I'm not talking crazy-"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Apparently, yeah... You are"

"WHY YOU!" She was about to smack the hell out of him when the door clicks open, it was Black Star. Holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand and his dress shirt was loosely buttoned. "YOU! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" He pointed towards Maka, Kid arched forward as if to protect Maka from the loud mouth but she only grinned with her inside joke.

"Black Star, you don't need to yell. I was with him. Hey... Where's Tsubaki?" Black Star finally realized that they were three in the back door, as he leaned closer to inspect the guy. Kid felt that he's like staring through his soul but maybe because he's just drunk.

"Hmm... Maka, nice. I never knew you had a better choice. Way to go, buddy" Completely ignoring Maka's question, he patted Kid's back in congratulations and Kid was speechless to think of anything to respond. "Uhhh" was his only reaction. Maybe he was weirded out. Black Star looked high because his eyes weren't normal. They were red.

"Okay okay... Ass mouth, it's time to go home" Black Star groaned in annoyance and he still settled between Kid and Maka. He rested his head on Maka's shoulder, Maka knew he hated other people's voice when he's drunk. That's why she remained still for a couple of minutes. "Is he always like that?" Kid asked.

"Oh... Don't get me started" She rolled her eyes from her imaginary answer. As for Black Star, he shifted his head towards Kid and no matter how much Kid scooted away from him, his head landed on his lap. If Maka wasn't there, and somebody walks in the door, they might have thought of him as gay.

"Tsubaki... Don't go" He gripped on Kid's arm tighter and he felt uneasy about it. Maka chuckled at Kid's tense reaction. He doesn't know how to deal with drunken men yet he's the son of the owner of the club. "Maka, I suggest we take him home"

"Uh... We?" she asked again, more clearer.

"Yes we. A girl cannot handle a guy this drunk alone"

"And you feel nervous about what's going to happen next. I can take care of him. I have know him when we were still kids. He wouldn't hurt me" Then, she remembered how Soul treated her like a kid. And Kid just reminded her about it, even his name.

"Okay fine... But call me if you need any help" Maka doesn't know why, if she feels touched that he's concern or he's stupid for not trusting her. She can do it by herself, so she followed her instincts. She didn't accept the calling card he offered for her.

Maka wrapped Black Star's arm around her neck and then supported the other. She never knew, Black Star was this heavy even though he works out a lot within a week or so. She groaned at first since she found it a bit difficult, to carry her weight and his weight at the same time. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kid assured. Maka glared at him before saying his name in a threatening matter.

"Okay okay. I guess not. I'll just open the door for you" With that, Maka shifted her legs and she finally carried both their weights. When she approached the loud music, the party turned wilder. And she swore, she saw the familiar flash of red in the corner of her eyes. But she ignored it anyway, all she needs to do is to drive Black Star home.

Finally, after a few walks, they made it to the car. Maka placed Black Star on the front seat as she buckled his seat belt. "This would be the last time, that I'll agree to come here" She threatened even though she knew he was drunk. She closed his door and settled herself on the driver's seat. "Be safe" Kid waved his hand as the car started moving.

"I will!" Maka yelled before focusing to drive away from the loud party. Finally, some peace and quiet. She got away from the freak show. She got away from _him. _But is that what she really wants?


	5. Chapter 5: Not There

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Okay... There are opinions lately. That, I should change my story to Maka X Kid. What do you guys think? But... My opinion, I really like Maka X Soul a lot instead of Kid. But I also need to hear your opinion. Feel free to say it by review or PM me. I need to know. :). Never forget to review and thanks! XD. Please tell me... Soul X Maka or Maka X Kid? I really need to know!**

If I Were A Boy

Maka felt a bit hanged over even though she didn't drank a shot and not even a sip. Her eyes were groggy and stale. Her eye bags were huge and her head hurts. Morning wasn't baring with her. She puked a few seconds ago and still remembered the smell of the alcohol. _'Ring. Ring. Ring'_ She snapped her head to the side to find her phone ringing on the side table. Black Star forced her to go with him again. And not because he reserved her another spot but because she wanted to forget Soul.

"Stupid Black Star" She mumbled before picking the phone and lazily answered. "What?"

"Hey Maka! GLAD YOU'RE AWAKE! LISTEN, SOUL AND I ARE HEADING SOUTH TO PLAY BASKETBALL. WANNA HANG OUT?" His voice only ached her head. She groaned on her phone and took a fist full of her messy hair, clearly she's too stressed to hang out to anyone. She needs rest. "Let me think about it... HMMM... NO!"

"Come on, Soul's worried about you. Well, he won't tell me why but... I DON'T KNOW. SCREW THE BOTH OF YOU. YOU TWO ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME" Her attention lifted towards the statement. _'He... He's worried about me?' _Maka felt special for a moment but soon returned to reality when Black Star kept on yelling.

"MAKA! HEY! YOU DEAD OR WAIT! MAKA!-"

"Will you stop yelling?! Or I'll cut your head and hang it on my wall!" Immediately, she didn't heard a breathe from Black Star on the phone. She closed her eyes in hopes to calm herself down. "Black Star... Is that Maka on the phone?" That very familiar voice asked worriedly. Maka snapped her eyes open as her heart started thumping loudly.

"Uh... Yeah... Why?" Black Star asked. "Black Star... Don't give Soul the phone" She commanded but she was already too late.

"Maka! Hey... I was wondering... Can we talk?" Asked Soul in his most worried tone but Maka was too nervous to respond. "I-I... Uh... Wait-" But before Maka could say anything, he already hung up the phone. She sat on her bed motionless until finally she realized there was no voice answering her hellos. She scram on her pillow before walking over to her closet thinking of something to wear.

It was Saturday, the perfect day for basketball. That's what her two best friends had in mind. And her perfect day for reading a book under a shaded tree but apparently, not today. But deciding to come anyway, she walked in her bath room. In a few minutes, she came out fresh from the shower. The sweet aroma of white tea and lavender filled her room. She stocked a few lotion over her body before remotely, clothing herself.

She rubbed her hair with a pink towel and motioned to eat her breakfast. Well, she thought everything would be better with a little breakfast but once again, apparently not. She just threw all her food because the eggs were rotten. "Stupid! Fucked-up food!" She cursed before gargling a few times and then finally exiting her house, placing her phone in her pocket.

She jabbed her ear phones in her ears as the music completely sunk all the sound in the environment. She nodded her head back and forth as she started heading south. The wind nibbling her shirt. She always loved band tees. Such as the old ones imprinted like Queen, The Beatles and even Pink Floyd. She's an old school fan although she also liked a few of today.

_'Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love' _She sang together with the singer P!nk. Which is also included in her favorites. She wasn't aware if there were people hearing her sing or whatever, she just wanted to. But the fantasy ended, when she felt someone threw a pebble on her head.

"HEY! She annoyingly yelled, removing her ear phones and facing the about to be beaten asshole. But then realized who it was. She immediately softened. "Okay... Good thing I didn't threw it that hard" Kid defended as Maka continued walking and Kid walked beside her.

"Why'd you threw a pebble anyway? You could have called me instead" she dead-panned.

"As much as I did, you were too into the music and you were singing loudly. So... I just threw a pebble" Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment and Kid noticed and settled himself with a smirk. "You want to know how you sound like?" Then, her cheeks turned into a dark shade of red.

"FUCK. NO!" But Kid insisted and then started coughing. "Now... You've been walking in your shit oh oh. Shit you never say to me oh oh. Tell me that you've jabbed enough. Of our love. Our love" Kid sang with his eyes closed. She felt humiliated more than ever because Kid mocked her a bit closer than anyone else the fact that he changed the lyrics. "You motherfucker!" Maka playfully punched him on the arm until she became satisfied but Kid kept on laughing.

"Well... Where are you going anyway?" Kid asked.

"To the basketball court. To see my friends" Kid only nodded in understanding as they continued walking silently. Not because it was awkward or anything. They just liked the silence surrounding them. And also because Kid couldn't talk to Maka because her ear phones were jabbed back in her ears. Maka though, realized that Kid was also attractive but the opposite of Soul. Kid's a prep while Soul's a bad boy. She understood the different concept of both.

When they finally approached the basketball court, there were only Soul and Black Star playing one-on-one. And Soul's shirt was thrown on a bench and Maka stared on how he flexed his muscles ever time he dribbled or shoot. When Soul noticed Maka, they both had a moment of eye contact but soon she ripped away her gaze and the two individuals sat on the bench. She turned worried once again. What would they talk about? Instead of Soul talking about how he loves Blair.

Her heart thumped faster as the two guys started approaching her. She tried to lock his gaze on Black Star but she just couldn't bare his loud mouth. Her wrong move of getting a glance to Soul was wrong. He already locked his gaze on her as a target. "Maka... We need to talk-" But before he could continue, Maka cuts him off.

"Hey Soul! I want you to meet Kid... Kid this is Soul. My best friend" Kid smiled at him as Soul lazily shook his hand. He wasn't into meeting someone. He just wanted to talk to Maka. But Soul was caught off guard when he realized, he's the one whom Maka asked. That's why he observed him a few moments before turning back to Maka.

"Maka, listen... We need to talk" She also regretted looking directly in his eyes, she felt his concern and worry. And he said it as if in urgency. Kid, on the other hand excused himself that he'll play with Black Star. Soul settled beside her as Maka started fiddling with her fingers.

"Maka... Why are you ignoring me? Is there something wrong?" She didn't answer. Instead, she stared on the ground as if it was interesting. She continued fiddling with her fingers and Soul waited for an answer.

"You're not answering my messages and calls. Tell me, what's wrong?" She wanted to tell him so badly but she doesn't have the guts to do so. She wasn't ready to tell him everything. She just couldn't. Normally, because she kept it hidden for a long time.

"I-I... Well Soul... Okay. I-I'm not being bitchy or anything but... I can't bring myself to like Blair like what you want me to be. And I don't want to tell you about it because you kept telling me that you're serious about her. I mean... Come on Soul... You could do better than that" True. He could do better than that. He chose the wrong person and Maka would feel delighted if he chose someone who doesn't look at her as an insect. Even if it's not her.

"So... What are you implying?" Maka felt a slight shiver in her spine in the sound of his voice. She felt threatened. His voice was rough and dark. She was almost in the verge of crying. "Tell me... What do you mean?" Her voice was turning a bit shaky. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were stung from tears.

"Because... Because you're not around anymore! You're not... You're not with us. With Black Star. You don't ask me for what I think. God Soul! I thought you knew why!" Maka involuntarily stood up and so did Soul as he towered above her.

"Well... I'm here!"

"You are! But... Don't you get it?! For goodness sake, stop pushing that you're here for us cause you're not! It's been a week! And you haven't noticed how... You're not with us during lunch, during dismissal and during movie night!" Then Soul's eyes widened. He wasn't there, wasn't he? She's right. He doesn't know what movie they had burn to watch. He doesn't know what video games they both prepared for them to play.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SOUL! WE SHOULD REALLY PLAY BASKETBALL. I MEAN... I LIKE KID-" But before Black Star could continue, when Soul faced him, his eyes were glaring at him and his teeth sank under his lips. He smacked the ball from Black Star as it bounced away and he walked away. Black Star didn't bothered to talk again until Soul kept his distance.

"Maka, what's wrong with him?" Black Star muttered as he continued talking to Maka nonstop even though she clearly wasn't listening. "WELL, WHATEVER WITH HIM. LET'S JUST ALL PLAY VOLLEYBALL. SO THAT MAKA COULD JOIN. SINCE MAKA REALLY SUCKS IN BASKETBALL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" As much as Maka wants to smack him on the head, she could't because she worries more about what's going to happen next between Soul and her.

So, they started playing volleyball. Black Star was the single player because he said he was 'too powerful' to handle. Kid lifted the ball while Maka smacked hard until Black Star couldn't hit it anymore. Within a few minutes of playing, she forgot about her worries. She turned happy and kept laughing. She was shocked that she didn't forgot how to play volleyball.

"Well! I clearly lost because there were two of you!" The two started laughing at Black Star's shame face because he looked so ugly. Or at least, that's what they thought. "Well... You were the one saying that you're too powerful to handle" Maka accused as Kid continued laughing.

The sun was scorching hot above everybody else and heat burnt everyone's skin. It was already 2:00 PM in the afternoon and they were talking about stories. Exclusive stories from school but before they could continue, Soul walked over but as he walked closer he only stared towards Maka.

Maka felt a bit uneasy as he stood in front of her and pulled her hand to his and started walking away. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! SOUL! LET GO OF MY HAND!" She demanded. But no matter how much she tried, he's still stronger than her. Maka didn't know when will they stop walking but then, Soul approached a small alley and dragged her to a wall.

"Maka... Listen, I'm sorry for being dense, okay? I didn't know. Next time... Tell it to me straight-" Maka was annoyed and he cuts him off.

"You're apologizing but then accuse me that it's my fault?! Can you not get what I said?" Once again, Soul's forehead cringe. Not because he's angry at her. He's angry from what she's saying. He reflected on what she said over and over again and he always allowed her to tell him everything.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAKA! I NEVER STOPPED ASKING YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY IF YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING BUT NO.. YOU ALWAYS SAY IT WHEN ANYTHING ENDS!" They started exchanging foul words until they grew tired and started a new topic to begin with.

"Why'd you pick her anyway?!" she yelled in so much temper that she guessed that she might lose her voice sooner or later.

"So you're a love doctor now?! And who am I suppose to choose, you?" The added argument slipped on his tongue as her clenched teeth softened. Her glare turning into a soft stare. It was there, he said it in disgust. In a response that she can no longer fight back.

"Why'd you notice that just now? Why'd you understand that in the time that we're fighting?" She softly mumbled. And Soul couldn't almost make up her words and he felt distracted by her eyes. They were melting with tears because of him. He felt guilty. Because he made her cry and supposedly, he swore to protect her.

"Maka I-"

"No... I've been fucked-up for too long. Maybe... I was wrong-" But before she could continue about her realization, his lips were on hers. His eyes were closed and hers were wide as if she seen a ghost. But the kiss wasn't right, she felt the tangy feeling and it stung. But she stood motionless, as he pulled away.

"You weren't wrong. I was" He mumbled before walking away. Leaving the dumbfounded friend behind. Maka was still processing everything that just happened. Fight. Blair. Maka. Kiss. That wasn't clear though, it was still a blur but still... Tears made its way down on her face as she sat down on her knees staring away from where he had left.

_'Did he just... Kissed me?' _Was one way that her mind processed it.


	6. Chapter 6: Yells and a Hug

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*****Then it's settled! Soul X Maka, it is! I was actually waiting for your reviews for an answer. And i guess, Soul wins. XD. yay! I don't get to change the story line. Anyways, I've been thinking about a new Soul X Maka story after this. You think I should go for it? Please, don't forget to review! I love reading! XD.**

If I Were A Boy

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit" Soul walked back and forth. And for the first time in his whole life, he got up early and went to school with Black Star. They were in the classroom and it was too early for other students to join them. As for Black Star, Soul forced him to go to school by bribing him. And Soul didn't sleep well last night. He kept thinking about what he did. Mouth on hers, fight about choosing, tears. Her taste. Everything. He risked everything with his involuntary action. It wasn't in his intention to kiss her. His own body did.

"Baby cheeses, Soul! First, you called me here. Second, you're acting so damn paranoid. And third, it is six damn thirty in the morning!" Black Star yelled at Soul, who kept walking back and forth. He took a fist full of his hair and propped on a desk.

"I KISSED MAKA, OKAY?!" He finally blurted out. And for once, Black Star was quiet. Not a three seconds quiet, he was totally quiet. Even his breathes were still-silent. His gaze on Soul was blank and Soul guessed he was too shocked to react. And when he did, he started chuckling softly.

"You fucked-up bad. I don't know where to put it. But Soul... Maka's a girl. I hope you know that" Soul kept his eyes on Black Star who started staggering away from the classroom. He got frustrated though, because he was right. He fucked-up so bad that their friendship was probably fucked-up. It wasn't in his plans to kiss her, he just grabbed and kissed without thinking briefly.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. He placed his face over his palms and started thinking. He made things worse in sorting out with Maka. _'Am I really the wrong side? Am I really wrong with Blair?' _Those were the two questions that troubled him much. He asked Blair about it, she said... She just likes the way Maka reacts on what she does. Like what, exactly? Soul didn't bother to remember her eyes. Her jaded-green eyes that collapsed with tears because of him.

He groaned in frustration. Not now, he needs time to think over things. He needs time to think about what he did. Was it intentional or an accident? Was it?

Soon, the classroom started flooding with people. And, they were at least shocked that Soul wasn't late for the first time in history. Soul rested his head on his desk with his arms folded. He didn't cared to walk with Blair like what they usually do. He cared to see Maka in class. Beside him, determined to learn. But where is she?

A few minutes later, Black Star walked in the classroom with Tsubaki beside him. A few people were whispering that they were officially a couple but Soul didn't cared about their rumors. "HEY FUCKTARD! HAVE YOU SEEN, MAKA? I CAN'T CONTACT HER PHONE. SHE KEEPS REJECTING THE GOD'S CALLS" His voice was too loud enough for other people to bare, so a lot started glaring at him but he was too dense to notice.

"I don't know, alright? Can you just... Oh! Stop saying her name for a little while! I need to rest my head!" He yelled. Loud enough for other people to stare in their direction. Soul faced his head the other way, completely facing Maka's empty seat. Both Black Star and Tsubaki shrugged their shoulders before walking away.

Soul closed his eyes to stop his head from throbbing with Maka's name. Maka's face, Maka's taste. Everything related to her. But then, he felt someone in front of him but he didn't dared to look up because he knew it was Black Star. "Christ... Can you not get what I said? Get out of my fucking face!" He yelled without looking up.

"You don't have to be mean" Then, he realized it was a woman's voice. As he looked up, it was Blair. Smirking halfway with her arms crossed. For some reason, he didn't felt attracted to her like he used to. Like how he told her how beautiful her hair was or how incredible her eyes were. But now, nothing.

"Blair, can we just... Talk later? I really need to be alone" With that, Blair kissed him on the cheek and then staggered away. He did hoped that Maka would burst through the classroom like nothing happened. Like that incident never happened. But no, she never came. And he grew worried more and more in each passing second.

He tapped his hands on his desk in various patterns in hopes to pass time. He hummed a few of his favorite songs. He drew an ugly monster on the back of his notebook but as he checked the time, he only past fifteen minutes of the time. Time seemed to move slower when he waited. But he didn't care, he wanted Maka to sit beside him. Her jade-green eyes present to his.

Luck seems to be out of his momentum, even when the bell rang Maka never came. Professor Stein walks inside the classroom as everyone stood up and greeted him. He greeted them back and motioned them to sit down. And they did. "Alright class, today in biology class, I expect you to prepare for a test next week-" But before he could continue, Maka bursts through the door. Panting.

Soul's red wine eyes grew wider and Maka seemed to notice the same expression written on her face. "Professor, I-I'm sorry. I'm late. I didn't watched my time wisely" She uttered without looking on his direction. Stein adjusted his circular glasses before speaking.

"Maka, I expect you to be punctual in class. But, I've noticed your punctuality all throughout the days so I'll let you slip... For today" She sighed in relief. That sigh that Soul missed. She never done that much often or he was never there to hear it himself.

"Thank you, sir" She applied a genuine smile before creeping back her nervousness.

"Alright, please... Sit down" With that, she waited three more seconds before she motioned for her seat. Her seat, beside Soul. On the corner. _'Crap' _Was her only thought she can remember. She tried her best to avoid his eyes but the corner of her eyes seen his gaze locked on hers. And, she felt embarrassed.

As soon as the next class started, Soul didn't had the guts like he promised to tell her everything. He grew silent from one point to another. Whenever he tries to, doubt comes across and sweeps him off his momentum. Maka, sat still without moving a muscle. She focused straight on the teacher. Her eyes never leaving the teacher whatsoever that Soul didn't gave a fuck about.

"So Soul... Do you mind sharing what you thought?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that the professor was now in front of him and the entire class was staring at him. Excluding Maka, who was 'busy' writing something in her notebook.

"I er-... Thoughts about?"

"What do you think about karma?" Their religion teacher asked. But soon, a lot of thoughts babbled in his mind. "Well sir... I think that... There is bad karma and good karma. Bad karma happens when you do something ridiculously bad to someone and it comes back to you. Good karma happens when you do something good and vice versa. Sir, I think... Both karmas work the same way. Like, when someone not in particular, does something unintentionally bad, the other person would think that he or she should do another bad in return but soon... I think he or she will realize that there is still some good karma in that person even if he has done something... Very very very wrong" The professor's mouth gaped open. Including the students.

Soul kept eyeing Maka whenever he came across his thoughts and he could feel her listening. Maka gripped tighter on her paper with clenched teeth. "But karmas doesn't work like what people are feeling" She disagreed on Soul's statement very hard. Since her eyes were glaring back at him and she stood up from her seat, trying to tower Soul but failed miserably.

"I'm not talking about humans. I'm just giving an example" He retorted back with the same expression and tone of voice. They were not even arguing about the karma anymore, they were arguing about themselves that no one knew about.

"Why do you give weird examples? And for thoughts that means reflection, pea brain!"

"Why do you care? The professor didn't asked you, he asked me. Is your name Soul anyway? If it is, then I understand. Oh, that's right. It's not!"

"Will you two be quiet? Enough already? Can you both follow a simple rule in class... All I asked is for Mr. Evans to give his thoughts and Ms. Albarn, why do you have to respond like that? I liked his answer... Not until the both of you started shouting. So both of you, fill this detention slips and explain this to Ms. Marie" Both sighed in embarrassment and bowed their heads, apologizing.

A few hours later, the bell rang for lunch. A few classmates already left and Maka tried her best to pick-up her things as fast as she could but before she could leave, Soul already held her wrist tight enough to not let her go. "Let go of my wrist! Let me go!" She demanded, trying her best to remove his grip.

"No! I keep thinking to myself what was wrong, okay? Now, I want you to hear what I want to say, please" With that, Maka slowly stopped pursuing to let his grip go. She tried her best to listen but some part of her doesn't want to hear any of it.

"Maka, we've been awesome friends since we know it. I hate it when we act all cold with one another. Listen, the kiss? I know... I was a fool, stupid, dumbass an asshole. And anything you can name me. Maka, I don't want that kiss to ruin our friendship. I mean, that kiss was nothing. It was nothing. I was just too dumb and stupid to think of anything else to do. I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry that... I offended you that... I didn't thought of you as a girl. I'm really sorry. Let's just... You know, forget that. It was nothing" Maka turned silent for a moment. The words she hated to hear appeared before her. Before she could stop any of it.

She didn't said anything. She stared on the ground the opposite way. With one last attempt to jerk his grip, he immediately did. She walked away without letting him know that she is crying. Silently crying. A cry that even Soul didn't recognize. As she bowed her head while walking, she bumped onto someone. "S-sorry I-"

"Maka? Are you... Crying again?" His voice was familiar. As she looked up, she felt relieved than before. It was Kid with his golden gleaming eyes that seemed to relieve her as he walked beside her. "N-no , it-it's nothing" She stuttered but Kid wasn't really buying it.

"Alright, I won't ask about it. Let's just have lunch... My treat" He winked at her before taking her by the hand as they walked inside the cafeteria.

The two individuals held a tray of their food. Both sat on the table on the corner of the cafeteria. She stared on her food in a matter of seconds before slowly eating. "Maka... You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine" She played with her food and Kid shrugged his head in disagreement. She wasn't fine nor okay. She felt shit about everything.

"Maka... I can't stand looking at you like this. Okay... What can I do to help?" Maka placed her fork on the tray and she hugged Kid tight as if her life depended on it. Kid was caught off guard before he hugged her back. Maka felt relieved, eve okay. She inhaled his fresh scent. Fabric. Body spray. There was a lot that kepes playing through her sense of smell.

"My mama always hugs me tight whenever I cry. You helped me a lot already" She whispered. She felt the warmth of Kid colliding with hers and she was proud that she met him. She didn't regret asking him on a date only if she knew this was going to happen.

"Then don't let go until you're okay" She turned her head to see him and he was smiling genuinely. Her cheeks turned a bit pink before she smiled. "Thank you" A few seconds passed as Maka lets her go of her grip and then they continued eating but not until the loud mouth appeared before them together with _him. _

She immediately tore her eyes against his when he focused on her. "Hey Maka, mind if we blend?" Black Star asked with his most calm voice possible. Maka narrowed her eyes at him as the two guys joined in the opposite direction. Why was he quiet? She couldn't recall.

"Why're you that quiet?" She asked.

"Well... Remember the time I asked for you both to come with me at cheer leading practice? Well... Soul said I need to shut up for three days but I am allowed to talk this soft. I guess, we forgot about that part when we all have some business" Everyone got the idea of what Black Star meant. And so, they ate silently.

Maka felt uneasy because Soul kept staring at her like she's a murderer. "So Soul, how are you with Blair?" Black Star asked to start a conversation. "I don't really know... I ignored her a couple of times because I need to... Do something" She knew what Soul meant though.

"I got a story. That's pretty boring" Maka blurted. "A girl said to a guy 'Come to my house at night, there will be nobody' And the guy came at the girl's house and then there was nobody. The next day, the guy asked where she was? She said, forget about it. It's just a joke, its nothing"

"I don't like the story" Soul started with his eyes glaring at hers but she wasn't threatened, she hated him for that. "I don't care if you don't like it" Maka walked away and the two other eating friends weren't aware of what was happening.

"You were both fighting over a joke" Black Star blurted, Kid felt worried as he stood up from his seat. "Oh and Soul, I may not know what happened. But I don't want to see Maka crying again" And then he ran away, looking for Maka. Soul's mouth gaped open. "Dude, did he just...?" Black Star didn't continue, Soul knew what he meant. And then he just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: Proven Enough

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Oh my gosh! My first ever 50 reviews! *o*! I never expected I could go this far. Or I'm just over-reacting. XD. I'm just so proud that I got 50 reviews. But, well... I haven't explored the whole community yet, am I supposed to be happy that I got 50 reviews? Hmm, I sure think so. XD. Never forget to review because I love them all! :).**

If I Were A Boy

The last bell rang in signal for dismissal. A lot of students were packing up for a route to their homes. Both Soul and Maka never heaved a word about anything. They were still-silent and Maka felt she's been holding her breathe for four hours, when both went outside, they split their routes and staggered faster than anyone else. When Maka spotted Kid, waiting for her beside the cafeteria doors she never felt relieved than ever. "Kid!" She excitedly squealed in delight. Kid smiled back in response as they both climbed the stairs to the roof top of the school.

"So... How were you in there?" Kid asked.

"I don't know what to do" Was one thing she knows but other than that, she doesn't know what to do. She only needs five minutes of his time for a talk then it was time for detention. Again. This won't get any fun than anything else, Maka and Soul were broken. They won't race until they reach Ms. Marie's door. They won't pass notes until Excalibur noticed. And they won't talk until the end of detention.

"Well, you need to face him somehow. You can't hate him forever. That's like saying, you will never eat bacon because you're vegetarian" And that was true, she can't hate him forever. Somehow, it was her fault for being too jealous. It wasn't like her.

They stayed silent for a little while as the soft breeze tickled her face. Kid stared at her for a moment, he noticed how calm she looked even though things were somehow falling apart. How she could handle things without giving up. "You know, you're very stubborn"

"Are you picking a fight?" She threatened. He chuckled at first before he softened his gaze. "I like you for that" Maka didn't cared to look up, she knew he was watching her. She stay still for a couple of seconds, watching the silhouettes of the mountain from afar.

By then, Kid walked her to Ms. Marie's door. They were telling jokes, stories and even cheesy pick-up lines that they laughed about. "Okay okay, that's a good one. But Kid... My love for you is like diarrhea" Kid stopped his laughter before turning to her.

"Why?" He asked, stifling a laughter.

"I can't hold it in" They kept laughing and laughing until they told funny jokes and funny stories. But when they finally reached the door, they both stopped laughing and then faced each other. "Thank you for being there" She smiled. She never laughed for a long time but Kid did it for her.

"Hey... I enjoyed the cheesy lines. Anyways, see you tomorrow" Kid smiled at her before patting her head and then turning to leave. Maka watched his figure as he disappeared from her sight. She sighed at first before rotating the door knob and clicking it open. She scanned the whole office before she spotted Soul looking back at her. She immediately walked inside and sat on the chair opposite his.

"Where were you? Ms. Marie was looking for you" His gaze was sticky and she felt as if he's frustrated at her. And so what if she enjoyed most of her time to stop herself for being emotional? She needs that kind of treatment.

"I was with Kid talking. And why do you care anyway?" She scoffed while crossing both her arms. She's not ready to start an argument inside the guidance office, this will get her in trouble any time soon.

"Because I care for you... No matter what" She felt a slight shiver travel her whole body before she trapped her gaze on his. She realized how focused his red wine eyes were on hers. Her cheeks turning red from one point to another and as if time went slower. But then again, they were both not paying attention. They were startled by Ms. Marie entering the office.

"Am I interrupting something that scared the both of you?" Ms. Marie started before walking over to her office chair and propping herself from her seat. "Good afternoon, Ms. Marie" Both greeted while bowing their heads in respect. Ms. Marie bowed her head back before speaking.

"Good afternoon. Alright, tell me what happened? And Ms. Albarn I thought you'll never come back" She joked but Maka didn't get the humor of it. "Well Ms. Marie, Soul and I yelled at each other in front of the class while the teacher was asking for Soul's opinion. So it was... Clearly my fault. I was the one who yelled at him" Maka wasn't really defending him, she just wants to be away from him. By blaming herself so that he won't get in detention and she will.

"Yes but I... Fought back" Soul insisted. Maka eyed him at first and she was impressed that Soul knew how her mind works. She thought, he would buy what she's selling. But turns out he knew her too well. And she thought she was just part of his shadow. Proven wrong.

"W-well, I was the cause of the fight" Ms. Marie didn't did anything, she turned her head back and forth from Maka to Soul as they both blame each other. "But I disrespected a girl"

"Wow, I never thought you know that I'm a girl. But, guess I was wrong" She sarcastically laughed.

"I know it. You're just different. You don't like pink but you like blue. You don't wear short dresses but you wear shirts and old band shirts. You don't talk calm but you yell-"

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?!" This time, Maka yelled feeling a bit offended. Before anything turns into tension, Ms. Marie walked in the middle of them to stop anyone from attacking. "Alright alright. From the looks of it, I guess you're both going in detention"

"Oooh" Maka responded while Soul fist pumped himself in success. And Maka knew Soul will not stop until she speaks to him but she knows how to concentrate. Ms. Marie sighed in disappointment as she wrote the amount of time spent inside the detention room.

When they finally exited the guidance office with a simple thank you, Maka glared at Soul as hard as she could but he didn't felt threatened anyway. "Why do you have to do that? I could have saved your ass and you could have much time with Blair"

"Maka, I never felt bothered this much... And just please, I'm very sorry. What do you want me to do?" He asked, irritated by Maka's aloofness.

"I want you... To prove yourself that you're my best friend" Soul's mouth gaped open and Maka walked passed him. What kind of proof? A first question that popped inside his head, so he ran along her pace. "What kind of proof?"

"Figure that out yourself" With that, they finally reached the detention room. Soul's eye brows were knitted together in confusion. He never understood girls. They have mood swings a lot, they have a different logic. They're too sensitive. He doesn't know anything to prove to her but they've been best friend since they both know it.

"Good Afternoon, students. Or just Maka and Soul. Today, you're staying here for an hour and a half and I hope you both learn your lessons... Once again" Excalibur formally announced as both sat down in the center of room. Maka took a book and then started reading, 'Looking for Alaska' by John Green. Soul, watched as Excalibur started doing some paper works.

"Maka, what do I need to prove to you? I've protected you from bullies before. I have been there for you-" Maka cuts him off by shutting her book close.

"Correction. You're never there. You were too busy with your business"

"Like you've been busy with Kid?" Maka wasn't ready to start an argument inside the actual detention room. She guessed, she'll get double the troubles. And twice the head ache. Instead, she just rolled her eyes in response and started reading again.

"Come on, Maka. What should I do? Alright fine, you want me to be with you, right? How about... I take you to the movie you want to see?" She remembered the dare she wanted from him. The offer was tempting but she felt like he just forced himself in it.

"No, you're like... Forced to do it anyway" Soul slapped his hand on his forehead and then started cursing at himself. Instantly, Excalibur noticed his 'colorful' use of vocabulary. "I never want to hear that kind of language, Mr. Evans. And you've been busy trying to talk to Ms. Albarn. Alright, you leave me no choice" He coughed at first, trying to compost his voice.

"Oh no" Soul responded while resting his face on his palm. "It all started last eighteen hundreds ago. My great, great, great uncle traveled the seas in search for a very expensive pearl. In hopes to sell it to the Westeners..." His stories went on and on, from black pearls to the Red Sea. From the Nazis to Soviet Russia, he never felt bored than before. The students were all right, that detention is surely a punishment to remember.

Finally after three long stories, detention was finally over. But Soul was not over talking to Maka. He needs to 'prove' himself to her. Either by what he's doing to convince her or by planning something. But he's not ready to give up just yet.

They were already outside the school gates, and Soul kept convincing her as she walks her way to her house but Soul followed her anyway. "Soul! Will you... Just stop following me!" She yelled but Soul didn't.

"No! Not until you tell me what to do. What do I need to do?" He asked for the twenty-seventh time. His patience was getting shorter in each passing second but he was persisted anyway.

"Do I have to... Be on my knees and apologize?" He did what he said but Maka didn't dared to stop walking. She didn't even looked up. She just rolled her eyes and staggered away, trying her best to leave him. Maka knew that Soul was just forcing himself so that she would finally forgive him.

But that's not how things work with her. She might be a bit aloof or ignorant but she knew how to use them. Soul caught up with her in the middle of downtown. He grabbed her arm and spoke. "Maka, tell me. Please!"

"How can I tell you? When you're just forcing yourself!" Soul was silent for a while. Maka knew she was right. He was just forcing himself. Like a task he needs to complete. "If you thought of anything without forcing, that's the only time that I'll believe you. Just... Leave me alone" She was being dramatic again and she felt even more dramatic when droplets of rain started staining her shirt. And then another and another. Until the rain grew stronger and they couldn't see much of the trees and commercial areas.

Soul suddenly grabbed her, took a hold of her gently inside his wet yellow hoodie. She looked up on him and she never saw him that concern before. How concern he was that she might catch a cold. How concern he was in taking care of her. Her cheeks reddened in a few shades before she gently pushed him away.

"S-soul-"

"Will you stop talking and come here! You're gonna catch a cold" She felt touched and her heart flutter but she's also annoyed that he's that stupid.

"That's not gonna help, stupid. Your hood is also wet!" With that she stayed away from him and started crossing the road without looking back at him. But as she was on the middle of walking, Soul shouted her name cautiously. "MAKA!" He yelled, as she tried to glance at him, she heard several beeps of a car until it grew visible in her eyes. She was in the state of shock to move, she couldn't move her legs. They won't run but her mind shouted at herself to run, but she couldn't. Until to the point that the car was just five feet away from her...

But a pair of hands pushed her out of the way.

She fell on her knees before the car could have hit her. She glanced on her back as her eyes widened in realization. The rain drops stopped pouring in her world, the car that hit him sped and and didn't even helped him. He rolled over and over from the impact until he finally stopped. His black shirt was starting to turn darker from the tangy liquid trickling inside him.

"SOUL! SOUL! SOUL!" She yelled on top of her lungs as she sat on her knees and started waving his shoulders. She couldn't hear her own voice, it was mute. Everything around her was muted except her heart beat. His eyes were fluttering close and open. "SOUL!" Maka yelled on last time before her eyes collapsed with tears that weren't visible in the rain.

Then, he was unconscious. _'You've proven yourself enough... You risked your life to save me' _She yelled in her mind. A group of people surrounded her in a circle, snooping to what was happening. They were whispering and mumbled different rumors but she didn't care.

"PLEASE! H-HELP ME! I NEED HELP! HELP HIM! PLEASE!" She yelled as a lady flipped her cell phone and didn't cared if it was wet. She dialed 9-1-1 and then started talking to the ambulance. "I called the ambulance!" She announced as the crowd started leaving. And Maka stayed by him no matter how cold it was. She caressed his wet cheek. She never felt so hurt. So hurt that there were no tears left to cry.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came with a bunch of men dressed in green. They pulled a small fold-able bed as they carried Soul by his feet and shoulders and placing him inside. She went with him and held his hand tight. "Soul... Soul... Soul... Why do you have to do that?" She whispered to herself and then collapsing with tears once again.

That was when she realized, she remembered. He did proved himself more than she could ask for.


	8. Chapter 8: Tears, Tears and Tears

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Sorry if I disappointed some of you who likes Kid more than Soul. I really am new here and I never thought that there was Kid X Maka. But anyways, thanks for the huge support of my story. XD. Don't forget to review because I like everything you say! Except bad stuffs. Lol! I enjoy HIMYM! XD.**

If I Were A Boy

Maka walked back and forth in front of the huge window, revealing Soul lying on the hospital bed. The doctor was still inside, doing some tests and Maka felt nervous about it. It went for hours and she ran her fingers through her hair as if she needs to find something. Finally, she settled herself to sit on the waiting seats in front of the window, with her head lying on her legs.

The doctor finally exited the room, she stood up and then felt anxious. The doctor wore a look between anticipation and sorrow. Maka, felt even more nervous when the doctor adjusted his glasses. "You're related to... Mr. Evans?" He asked formally. Maka slowly nodded and then answered. "I-I'm his friend" She wiped her swelling eyes before turning her attention back to the doctor.

"Ms, I'm so sorry to say this but... Mr. Evans is suffering from an internal bleeding in his lower chest due to the impact you told us about... We don't know when or if he will ever wake up... But just for the mean time, we need to observe him" When the doctor left, a sharp pain jabbed her everything. She didn't even noticed the tears escaping from her eyes. She wasn't living an illusion, she was living a nightmare.

Any minute Soul can never be back. Any minute, he could leave her. This was the thought that hunt her beyond everything. "No... No... He's not gonna leave you, Maka. He's not" She whispered. As much as she tried to encourage herself, there was no hope in denying.

Small whimpers escaped her lips but soon turned into loud cries. "SOUL! SOUL! SOUL!" She cried as if it was going on forever. But she can't afford to lose someone so close to her. But mostly, someone she loves.

Maka slowly entered the room, nothing moved and nothing was noisy. Except for Soul's breathing rate that created slanted lines up and down in green. Different needles were attached from his arms and hands from different sophisticated machines. And most of all, Soul lied on the bed motionless.

Maka cupped his cheek and his jaw line. A small smile curled in her lips but then turned into a bitter smug of sadness. She sat on a small couch located on the left as she thought of calling for someone. But she did anyway. She dialed the familiar number as it rang for a few seconds.

"YO! MAKA! WHY'D YOU CALL?" Black Star's voice rang her head. Maka immediately shuts her eyes close in hopes to stop her frustration but he also has a right to know anyway.

"Black Star, listen... Soul is... Soul is in trouble"

"WELL, THAT'S NOT NEW... HE'S ALWAYS IN-" Maka cuts him off. This time, this is a very huge problem from everyone.

"No, Black Star... This is different. He's in the hospital!" She announced with more awareness but nothing seemed to change for Black Star, everything went silent for a few seconds before he sighed. "Maka, if this is about Soul getting fractured because of his stupid mind-" Maka cuts him off again.

"NO! BLACK STAR! SOUL IS IN A COMA!" Finally, he understood. She knew that kind of quietness, she knew that kind of silence. It was coming from Black Star, she knew she had hurt him.

"Where is he?" He asked, ever so serious. "I'll message you the address" She replied. He responded with an okay as Maka messaged him. She flipped her phone close before lying her head on the couch. Sighing deeply. She looked over towards him, the guilt suddenly went inside of her. Making her cry even more and more until she got tired of it.

Sleep overtook her as she lied on the couch. Breathing slowly and one last tear escaped her eye.

_Maka and Soul were waltzing into the darkest room possible. A single-spotlight lighting the both of them. She wore a black dress and he wore a pinstriped suit with a red under shirt. "Maka, you never looked beautiful" He whispered lightly. Enough to make her heart flutter. _

_"But... Why'd you do it? Why did you kill me?!" Her jade-green eyes widened in shock. She unhooked her hands against his as his skin color grew paler and paler. He was turning more different. His eyes escaped the tangy liquid of red. His mouth repeated his yells over and over again._

_Accusing her more and more, until his face turned red from blood. His eyes were bloodshot and glowed in color. He immediately grabbed her shoulders and then asked. "Why'd you do it? Why did you kill me?!" Her eyes were watery, her hands were shaking from fear. Her heart was thumping loudly. _

_"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed on top of her lungs. _  
She eventually jerked up as the familiar beep of Soul's breathing rate rang in her ears. She looked around. She was still inside his room. She stared on the wall clock and it red, eight thirty-one PM. She sat up properly, fixing her hair into a ponytail. "Why did I let you? Why are you so stupid, Soul?" A few moments later, she started crying once again.

The door clicked open and revealed a panting guy. His bushy dyed-blue hair was damp from sweat. His shirt was wet from sweat. "Soul? WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU ASS FACE! WHY ARE YOU BEING LAZY-" Maka covered his mouth with her hand. She never thought, he was not serious about this.

"Will you be quiet? Soul may never wake up, do you hear me?" Maka was an inch close to punch his face. Their best friend was lying on the bed and he has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving and dying. And Black Star was as calm as if he's sure to pass a test. But not this one .

"How come you're so calm?!" Maka can already take a fist full of her hair and rip it apart. She thought, Black Star can't get the idea of losing Soul. But maybe there was so much more about it. Black Star sighed as if the answer was too obvious to ask for. They both settled first on the couch before answering.

"Maka, we've been there for Soul for as long as we can remember... We've known him for so long. Maka, Soul is a fucking fighter. He won't leave us. The awesome me never makes a mistake" He grinned confidently. If Maka hated Black Star, she felt impressed by his optimism.

That's the kind of personality that she needs to keep on going. "But-" Black Star cuts her from speaking with a hand signal. "Maka, all you need is to believe... Crying can't stop it. He's out there, finding his way out. That was fucking corny but you get the point. All we need to do is watch and see him back here" With that, she nodded anyway.

"Black Star, for the first time... You're actually right" He just grinned in response and ruffled her hair. Maka felt relieved that Black Star was there to stop herself for asking the question 'what if'. For once, they weren't fighting. Even without Soul to stop them. They were laughing, sharing stories and watching television. She was very glad, she called him.

"Hey Maka, I need to go. Tsubaki and I are going out tomorrow. Uh... It was nice talking without fighting, yeah? And just because I didn't fought with you but-we're bros, okay? Anyways, call someone to stay with you" He gave Maka a bro fist before closing Soul's door. Then again, she's alone once again.

She flipped her phone open and browsed through her contacts. It took her fifteen minutes to find someone to stay with her, but she came across _his _name. "I don't want to bother him but... Well, here goes" She called his number. _'Ring... Ring... Ring... Hello?' _

"Uhm, Kid? Hey, I gotta tell you something. You see, Soul's in the hospital and... I don't have someone with me to stay. Can you stay here with me? Until he wakes up?"

"Sure, I'll be there. I'm not doing anything at the moment anyway, message me the address. See you" With that, Maka deeply sighed in relief that she didn't bothered anything Kid's been doing. She flipped the television open and she started watching her favorite show, 'How I Met Your Mother'.

"Wow, I'm just like Robin" She thought because the episode was about Barney being serious with a girl, and Robin is the co-worker of the girl. So Robin, drinks beneath the desk and cries. But one thing is for sure, she'll never drink underneath a desk. But she's like Robin for pete's sake. Robin liked Barney like she liked Soul. Barney liked the girl like Soul liked Blair. And Robin hid her secret love like how Maka hid hers.

As the episode ended, the door clicked open and then revealed Kid wearing a very sincere smile. A smile that somehow can cure cancer. Maybe for her. "I'm so sorry for what happened to Soul. What happened to him anyway?" He placed his bag over the couch and then sat beside her.

Soon, her optimistic self changed to something dark and sad. Thanks to Kid, her eyes softened and stared on the ground while playing with her fingers. "H-he got h-hit by a car... B-because he saved me" Her eyes turned watery, she could almost cry.

Kid cupped both of his hands on her soft and full cheeks as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry. You'll waste your beauty. Soul will be okay, I know it. We'll be there for him" She held her tears together and she succeeded of not dripping one.

Maka, gaze back at him. His eyes ever so warm and relieving. His smile fading into a serious gaze and her cheeks squinting to pink. They stared at each other for a while, until Maka moved away from him and sat properly on the couch. _'What was I about to do?' _She asked herself but without even asking herself, she already knew the answer.

"Uh..." Both were startled as a guy showed up in front of them. Holding a sophisticated phone in his hand. He cocked an eye brow and then turned his gaze towards the unconscious body. "I hope you explain yourself, Black Star told me what happened" She had a hard time to breathe, she stared helplessly onto his eyes. His eyes glaring an explanation from her. His arms folded and a thin line of shame was drawn upon his lips.

"Wes I-"

"I just came here! So what, you think I went on a vacation in London?! I've been working my ass off! I have problems... And returning, I still have problems! What now? Maka, explain" His voice was sharp and threatening. No matter how much Kid wanted to answer for Maka, he couldn't.

Her throat was dry, her heart stopped for a beat or two. Her body was getting a bit shaky. "Wes I... I didn't know what to do. He saved me from getting hit by a car, he pushed me off the road. I didn't stop him, it was all my fault. I... I... Wes, I'm so sorry. I know, Soul is the only family you have and I almost got him killed. I'm so sorry. No one wanted him to be in this situation-" Before she can continue, the familiar smack of a slap greeted her cheek. She lowered her head and then started crying. Kid covered Maka by his arms in hopes to protect her.

"See that, he's always in trouble trying his best to save your ass. And you can just sit back and relax and watch how he works on everything for you. What kind of a friend are you? Trying to act all innocent and like everything's okay. But look around, everything's not fine and everything about you is not Soul's world either. Soul doesn't need you" His words struck her like knives. She was speechless to say anything.

"Hey, don't tell things about Maka like that. She's not like that-"

"SHUT IT? AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? ANOTHER ONE OF HER FRIENDS THAT SHE CAN SHIT ON?" Kid's glare started to match his but no one dared to walk away or punch or whatever.

"Okay Maka, I'll give you three days to leave Soul... For good. And if you don't... You don't know what I'm capable of" This time, she was beyond scared. She's facing a very high-positioned person. He's a CEO of a recording company. What more of his wealth? His popularity? She red him in magazines and in newspapers.

With that, he left the room and Maka stared off to space. If things was getting worse, it sure was. Maka wouldn't be there for Soul along the way. Her promise, she'll broke it any time soon. She knew how Wes hated her from the start. How he needed to cover for Soul and to cover Maka's problems. Maka always made problems of her own that everyone was involved. But he formed hatred when the incident happened.

"Maka, who is he? Why is he treating you like that?" Maka wiped her eyes before answering. "He's Soul's brother... He hated me from the start. I know everything's my fault. He-he's right. I-I don't deserve to be with Soul" She was about to leave, for good when Kid stopped her.

"Maka... Listen, you can't just go around and agree. Stop blaming yourself, no one wanted that to happen"

"Kid! You don't know anything! You didn't experienced seeing people die straight through your eyes and you don't know how it felt like being blamed over and over again! And yes, it is true! Everything's my fault! What more can I give to Soul other than just problems and shit?" She yelled before she walked away. Leaving Kid thinking about what she said.

_'People die straight through your eyes? Is she a witness... A killer? No, she's not. But what does she mean?' _No one knew about what happened. And no one has the right to know of what she did.


	9. Chapter 9: Not the Best Solution

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Hey, guys! Alright, so I was aiming for a hundred reviews for this story! Please help me! :). I really want to have it! *o*. Anyways, sorry for the update two day late last chapter. I was reviewing for my second trimester exam. So, please... Please, support me by reviewing! I really need your help! XD.**

If I Were A Boy

She's feeling harder to breathe. Her feet hurt and her eyes were too red and swollen that she can't see much of her vision. She just depended on where her feet are taking her. She doesn't gave a damn if people finds her weird. She's been running around randomly and crying loudly for pete's sake. In hopes to escape everything, but she can't run away forever.

Maka eyed a small staircase underground, she sat on the first two steps before taking a fist of her hair as if she's gonna rip it apart. "Why am I so stupid?! Why? Why? Why?" She asked herself repeatedly while smacking her fist on her head. Maka didn't blamed Kid since he doesn't know, everything. Right from the start, she remembered the traumatic incident.

_'Soul-kun, I bet we can cross the other side' A seven-years old smirked in determination while pointing her finger on the other side. The taller friend looked down and his eyes widened. They were above ten feet, the ground was slippery with mud. While the bridge was composed of the basic wood, from softwood to hard. _

_The little Soul smirked back in return, he decided to step forward with his left foot and the other. The bridge made a creek. Soon, Maka's face grew worried. "Soul! I think you should get back here! It's dangerous!" She yelled as soon as Soul was half-way on the other side. But before he could speak, the soft wood he was stepping fell into pieces. Her eyes widened in shock and Soul's life depended on the rope of the bridge. _

_His eyes started to turn watery and Maka was really crying. Her heart was thumping loudly. "Soul, hurry! Get back here!" Without a word, he hurriedly walked his way._

_But suddenly his foot came across another soft wood and the whole three steps jammed apart. A soft thump soon collided on the floor and Soul lied motionless ten feet off the ground. "Soul-kun! Soul!" She yelled on top of her lungs over and over again._

_Until his older brother came across Maka. "Maka, what's with all the yell-" But before he can continue, as he led his eyes to discover the answer, it took him three seconds to slide down and carry Soul in his arms. Maka was still glued in her position, crying. _

_"Maka! What did you do?" But she kept crying. By the age of her mind, she wasn't thinking mature enough. But she knew Soul was in trouble. Wes walked away with Soul in his arms as they approach the car to go to the hospital. But a few moments later, when Wes got back from the hospital. Maka stayed with Soul's parents, since both her parents were in a business trip. Soul's parents were now sleeping in their room together with Maka on the middle. _

_Wes stood in front of their bed, watching his mother and father sleep. He greeted them with a kiss on the forehead. But when he was about to go, his mother sat up properly on the bed. And soon, the little Maka's eyes fluttered open. She turned to her side and gazed on the window, trying to hear what they were talking about._

_"Wes? W-where were you? We were so worried about you? And... Is Soul sleeping in his room?" His eyes didn't bothered to gaze on his mother's. He couldn't bare the thought of his mother's sadness if she finds out. But she has the right to._

_"M-mom, Soul is in the hospital... He's-he's not waking up right now" His voice sounded slurry and soft. He didn't dared to look to his mother, but he knew she was shocked. Her mouth was gaped slightly open and her eyes were wide and soon escaped a lot of tears._

_"W-what happened to my Soul?! Why?" She started crying and soon, his father woke up. Comforting his sorrowful wife and not aware of Soul's condition. _

_"S-sorry mom, I wasn't able to look after my little brother. It's my fault" He bowed and then started crying. Soon, his father's eye brows cringed in confusion. "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Where's Soul?" He asked, looking straight towards his son._

_"Dad, Soul's in the hospital. He-he fell off the bridge and I-I wasn't able to look after him" But before he can speak, he felt a sharp intense pain in his stomach. His father punched his stomach until he coughed blood and his teeth was tightly clenched and his red wine eyes were burning. _

_"SLY! SLY! S-STOP IT! -STOP IT!-" But before they can continue fighting, his mother was breathing heavily and her eyes stared off the distance. She held a hand over her chest, trying to calm herself. Both guys went beside her, and soon Maka sat up from the bed, watching. What was a seven years-old child going to do?_

_Soon, she stopped breathing and then lied motionless on the bed. Her eyes open and stared off the ceiling. They were all crying and weeping as her husband, closed her eyes in rest and hugged her tight. "Sanra! Sanra! Wes! Wes! This is all your fault" Sly didn't let go of her wife, he glared directly towards his son with hatred. _

That was the very reason why Wes hated her. After his father's burden towards him, he left the country at age twenty. But soon, his father died in depression. One year after his wife died. He didn't had the chance to tell anything to his father and everything was entirely her fault. She didn't do anything.

His leader black shoes stepped softly on the dry grass. He placed his briefcase on the ground beside him. The sky was turning orange and the cloud started to turn darker. He knelt in front of two carved names in two separated white marble tiles. He softly brushed his hands in both name.

Wind rustled towards the leaves and then kissed his face. He placed a bouquet of lilacs in each marbles and sat up properly. "Hi mom. Hi dad. I've got a lot to tell you" He sighed at first before closing his eyes and opening them back again. Flashing the reality between him and his parents.

Maka doesn't really know where she was heading but she doesn't really care. It was already getting dark and getting cold at the same time. Light flashed from the windows of downtown and Maka sighted the familiar incident in the street. Her eyes couldn't take it anymore, she didn't shed anymore tear because there was nothing left to shed.

Instead, as she looked up on the other side, loud music vibrated from the silent glass. A huge guy stood in front of the area, with his arms folded. A line of people were waiting outside. A lot of girls' faces were smudged with make-up and wore short dresses. Compared to her, she wore her familiar black shorts and a white button-up shirt. That was it.

But even so, she crossed the road and she felt like she needed a drink even if she never tasted one. That's what she red in books, when things fall apart for everyone. A good solution is to drink. It wasn't relevant but she wanted to anyway. She wiped her eyes with the back of her palm and adjusted her outfit.

She stood beside the loud girls with cigarettes stuck in their mouths outside. A few girls stared at her and chuckled. What were their problems? All she needs is a drink. Deciding to ignore them, a girl with a ponytailed black hair and vibrant dark blue eyes and her lips was studded in red shining lipstick blew a smoke on her face. Maka coughed for a while before speaking.

"Uhm, what?" Maka asked.

"Uh... I haven't seen you here. Are you new?" Maka narrowed her eyes at the girl's weird question. New about what? "Uh... What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, like you don't know... Hookers?" She pointed her red-painted index finger towards her and the other girls. Maka's eyes widened in realization, she immediately shrugged her head and walked out of the line but managed to stay near her.

"I-I didn't know... I thought this was a line to enter" The girl immediately cackled a laughter before seeping in her cigarette.

"Of course not, if this was a line... There won't be people entering" She motioned as a girl entered inside. Maka, scratched her head and smiled. "Y-yeah, sorry for being stupid"

"Darling, you're not stupid. You're just... Naive. Anyways, I think that guy is checking you out" The girl pointed the direction towards a guy with blonde hair, waving at her inside his Audi. Maka felt a shiver ran down her spine, before gazing back at her.

"Uhm, well... I'm not really interested in meeting anyone and... I just want a drink" The girl nodded in agreement anyway. "Alright, anyways... I'm Arachne and if ever you want to you know... Hook up with someone just pass by" Maka just nodded anyway even though she's not doing any of her suggested plans.

So she walked away from her, deciding to walk inside. The music suddenly made her dizzy with a lot of people screaming from excitement and partying. While some were drunk. She walked into a mini bar with a bartender spinning bottles and landing them without breaking. She sat on a stool and motioned for the bartender's attention.

"Uh... Give me something hard" Maka didn't know what she meant but the bartender nodded anyway. As the bartender gave her what she asked for, she stared at it. The drink was colored dark-red, she felt a bit dizzy when she sniffed at it. The smell was strong, very strong that she even thought that she felt drunk.

But she doesn't have a choice, she took a sip and the taste was too strong for her taste buds. She forced her eyes closed and took another sip and followed by another. Until she could smell her own breathe. She felt like she was in ecstasy. Until to the point that she finished her drink. As she opened her eyes, everything around her seemed to double. Even triple. The bartender, the lights and the music. She felt very dizzy, what was in her drink anyway?

She stood up from her seat, wobbling. Her brain seemed to shut down, as if she's not herself anymore. "What the fuck?" She muttered to herself as she stared on her doubled feet. She cackled a laughter before gathering her composure.

She placed her right foot, then her left, right then left. But suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and then spun her around. She couldn't make up the figure, her vision was a blur. But the guy was blonde, that was one thing she can make up.

"Hey" The sound of his voice seemed so soft, so calming but so wrong. "The fuck? Who the heck are you?" She asked. The guy grinned in response as he adjusted his suit.

"I'm Ichi, you want to take a drive or something?" She scoffed for an answer, but that wasn't enough. He persevered.

"Get your hand off my wrist, dumbass" She muttered, but before she can motion, he already gripped tighter and tighter until she caught a tiny pain in her veins. She sank her teeth in her lips before speaking.

"Can you not fucking see how drunk I am? I mean, look at me? I don't go out with men who takes woman for you know what. And I mean, there are a lot of hookers outside" She wanted to go away. Fast. But she can't move faster than an ant. She's feeling more drunk.

"Come on-" Before the Ichi can speak again, someone already placed a hand over his shoulder as a gesture to stop the scene. Maka slowly turned around, and she felt dizzy doing it. But the voice was familiar, very. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kid, so will you just stay away from her? I'm taking her home" But the guy seemed to disagree.

"Oh no, I'm the one who saw her first so I'm taking her"

"No... You're not. And she doesn't want to. So get your hand off her wrist" But he still disagreed, instead, Ichi landed a blow in his cheek as he faced the other way.

"See that, I don't always take 'no' for an answer" Ichi cracked his knuckles, as it created some cackling noise. Kid in the other hand, turned his head slowly to face him. His golden gleaming eyes screeching with anger. He smirked at first before moving forward and taking several blows on his face. It took them three minutes, until Kid motioned for the drunk Maka talking to herself on the stool. He placed her arm around his neck and his other arm around her slim waist, leaving the beaten up blonde away.

"You're so stupid. Why'd you drink?" He muttered to her, her eyes were already fluttering close and open. And thank heavens, he was able to follow her although out her trip. He placed Maka inside the passenger seat of his car as he adjusted her seat belt. "Drinking can't solve your problems" He told her, her eyes were already closed. Her mouth was a bit gaped open and Kid stared at it. Her soft and pink lips. He could smell the strong odor of the alcohol.

"Kid... You're a hero" Maka's hand was grasped on his arm before she fell fast asleep. Kid stared at her for a moment before he shrugged his head and closed her door to go to his. But Kid saw how different Maka was and how easily she can get drunk.

Kid wiped a trail of blood coming from his lip by his index finger. "Stupid asshole" He muttered to himself before gazing at Maka, who was mumbling something in her sleep. Kid doesn't really know where she lives, so he decided to take her to his own mansion.

"Stupid, don't you ever drink again" He told her. As they approached the mansion, about fifteen minutes away from the distance. He exited his door and motioned for Maka's. He removed her seat belt and carried Maka by his arms before closing the door by his back.


	10. Chapter 10: The Panda, hanging

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Hey guys! Please do pray for me that, I'd pass the exams in second trimester. I'm really hoping, it would really help. Plus, don't worry. I'm keeping my word that this is a SoulXMaka fan fiction, I'm just mixing it up with Kid so that other people who likes Kid won't get disappointed. ^.~. I'm also sorry for using terms that can offend you or some of you. I didn't know it could affect as much, I just red it in a book. So, okay... Please do tell me if I need to rewrite the story. ^_^. **

If I Were A Boy

It was cold. A rather bad cold for her and bad warmth for her, since the sun rays eventually deflected towards her by the window. She covered herself with the comforter and her head still hurts. She feels like throwing up everything she ate if she could, but her head was killing her. Also, the smell of the comforter. It was different, it smelled fresh from the laundry. Too fresh and she haven't even changed her bed covers.

"What. The. Fuck?" She asked in between breathes as she stared down her body. She immediately sat up, her eyes tore open that she fully regretted sitting up too straightforward. "Where am I?" Asked herself. Maka held a hand over her throbbing head as she looked around.

The room was very clean and organized, the room was too fresh for her taste and everything was perfect. But what happened to her clothes? She had thoughts, horrible ones. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled on top of her lungs as she hugged herself with her arms. She scanned the whole area, if she was being kidnapped, no one would serve her like this.

But before she could slid down on the bed, the door clicked open and she immediately snapped her head to see who it was. "Maka, finally... You're awake. I've been so worried about-OW!" Maka smacked Kid on the face that he suddenly stopped himself from talking.

"Kid, why'd you bring me here?! I'm supposed to be at home or did you invited me here?" She wondered. Kid stared at her for a while, he figured she totally forgot what had happened yesterday. "Do you have any idea what happened yesterday?" Suddenly, Maka stopped talking. She stared at Kid, trying to recover her memories.

"Figured, you were so drunk that you forgot what happened" She knitted her eye brows together. Her? Drunk?

"Drunk?" Kid nodded in a way as he sat in front of Maka on the bed. Finally a part of her memory remembered the name Arachne, the hooker downtown. Her eyes widened in realization, she did went inside a club full of drunken men and women like her.

"Anyways, you want some breakfast? Just go down stairs if you feel like eating" Kid stood up, giving Maka a pat on the head. Before turning on his heel and opening the door. "And Maka, your clothes are in the laundry. You threw up on your own clothes last night" Her cheeks turned from one color to another.

"Wait! D-did you changed my clothes?" She asked. Her pink cheeks were turning darker and darker, as Kid turned around with the same paleness and red on his face. "Yes... I did. D-don't worry, I didn't removed your undergarments. I-I just washed you with a face towel"

"PERVERT!" She threw a pillow on his face and she covered herself entirely with the comforter. Forcing her eyes shut, she heard the door click close. She sat back up again and scoffed in response. "Stupid" she muttered. She stood up from the bed and soon, her body faced a huge mirror. His oversized sweater clang upon her small body frame.

That's when she realized how small she looked and how built Kid is. She removed the clip on her hair and remained it messy.  
The oil sizzled in the pan as Kid started humming his favorite song, 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. He settled a plate on the counter behind him before turning back to place her breakfast. Kid was very glad that Maka was here, the fact that he's all alone since his father went to a business trip.

Then again, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her silent self when she's asleep, he just wanted to cuddle her. Her pink and full lips that seemed natural. Her carved nose that's always in the right place. Her evergreen eyes. Her sandy blonde hair. Everything. He couldn't forget how naive she is. And how interesting it was.

"Ooops" Maka said suddenly behind him, when she hits Kid by the head with a small paper ball. Kid turned around with a gleeful smile. And the thing that was separating them was the counter, Kid settled her breakfast on the plate and bowed.

"Breakfast?" She tapped her fingers on the counter as Kid walked back and forth and Maka watched how he knew where everything was. The cup, the water, the powder juice. Everything. And for a guy, Maka didn't know a guy can cook without burning the food.

"I'm not hungry" She turned her gaze away and Kid sarcastically sighed. "Suppose" But within seconds, her stomach growled in hunger. "NOT, so I suggest... You eat" He smiled back before settling her orange juice beside her plate. She eventually gave in when Kid turned around to wash the dishes.

"Not bad" Maka commented, before chewing a piece of bacon. Kid chuckled at first before speaking. "I'll take that as a compliment"

"Do you always do this?" asked Maka. Kid half-turned towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is... Do you always wash the dishes or cook breakfast or something?" She said while eating.

"Well, the thing is... My father isn't always here. So I'm forced to do everything since we don't want a maid. Why'd you ask?" After washing the dishes, Kid sat on a stool in front of Maka while she continued eating her breakfast. "Well, I never really thought that guys can do chores or something"

"I hate that stereotype. It's like saying, girls are always in the kitchen" Soon, Maka jabbed her elbow on Kid's hand and he immediately shrugged his hand off the counter. "Owwwww... See, you also hate that. Let's not be sexist. Anyways, what do you want to do?"

"Sou-" Kid cuts her off with a hand signal. "Well, let's not go there for a while. Not that I'm being too against it, but remember what the guy told you" Maka's gaze lowered on the ground, looking as worried as before. And Kid doesn't know what he can do. All he did was stare at her until she realized how dumb she looked.

"Y-you're right, I guess"

"Okay, so! How about we go somewhere fun?" She turned her gaze back at him and started eating once again. He just thought of somewhere fun. A fun place for everyone. By means everyone, even a child can enjoy. Maybe she CAN forget all her problems. For once.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower. And uh... Hmmm, my mother stacked her old clothes in the other room but well-she can't wear any since she's gone. So... yeah, you can use hers" So, he went upstairs and walked up to his room. And Maka remained on the counter, eating her last bites of food.

With no choice to use, she chose to wear a green dress shirt that goes with a black pair of pants. Kid went down stairs, buttoning down his white shirt as he approached Maka waiting for him on the couch. "Wow, Maka... My mom's clothes looks really good on you" She smiled anyway as they left the house and drove off.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Hmm, it's a surprise. So, I think you shouldn't ask" She just grumbled under her breathe before they drove to the destination. A few minutes later, they finally arrived and Maka didn't actually know the place. "Where are we?"

"Seriously? You've never went to an amusement park before?" She shrugged her shoulders while Kid sighed. She really needs to go out more. That's what he thought. She's never been in an amusement park while thirteen or even ten years olds know how to have fun from time to time in the park.

"Well, you're gonna have the time of your life" Kid said before pushing his car door open and opening Maka's. As, they started walking, Maka looked around. The place was very colorful, with huge food stands, mascots and souvenirs. At first, she thought it was just something to look around but soon, when she heard a wave of screams, her gaze lifted towards tall and huge rides.

"What do you think?" Kid asked for a feedback, she didn't answered. She only watched as the shuttle started moving into loops and slopes. Her mouth slightly gaped open. "Let's go" He chuckled as he pulled her hand with him. They first went to soft rides, where Maka laughed and laughed and Kid was aware of that. But soon, Maka stared towards a free-fall ride. "Wanna try?" He asked.

"N-no way. That thing is freakin' scary!" She yelled in exaggeration, Kid chuckled in response and turned his gaze towards her. "Come on, I'll be there" He offered his hand. Finally, Maka stocked all of her problems in the corner of her brain. She didn't mentioned _his _name. Not even once. And Kid was right, she needs to have fun from time to time.

Maka stared at it, at first. But soon, gave in and took his hand. Maka trusted him either way. He was there from time to time and she appreciates that. "A-are you sure this thing is safe?" She was shaking from fear and they were getting higher from a second to another. Kid placed his hand on top of hers as an assurance. She stopped worrying and just looked down. The people below them looked like ants, they were so tiny and they were far too high. The ride made a cringe of noise. "Oh no" She muttered, before the fall flashed down so fast that she didn't know if she screamed or not. But as soon as the ride ended, she exhaled a long breathe before laughing. And Kid joined in.

"That. Was. Fun!" She yelled as they ran around through different tides. Water slides, free-falls, shuttles, roller coasters and Maka realized how she's missing all the fun she could have and now, Kid shared it with her. She realized how relieving it was to scream freely without people getting annoyed or at least a lot of people not getting annoyed.

When they finally got tired, they walked into an ice cream diner. They were laughing around and making jokes with each other. "Your face was so funny" Kid started as they continued laughing.

"Hello, what do you like to order?" The girl on the counter asked. Maka scanned the whole menu in front of her. "Hmmm, I'd like some strawberry milk shake" The girl nodded and then listed her order.

"How about you, sir?" she asked.

"Well, I'll have the chocolate sundae" The girl nodded once again as they settled on a table with the window beside them. They both sat on the opposite direction as they started talking and talking. Until Maka, noticed a shooting game by the window.

"Hey Kid, do you think we can get that panda stuff toy?" She pointed her index finger towards the panda hanging on the stand and he was challenged. "Sure we can" As their orders came in they started eating. "My goodness, it's like I'm french kissing a strawberry. This is so good" Kid laughed at her joke and he started eating his.

"Maka, you know... Smiling makes you more fun" She made a funny face before thanking him. "I'm serious. And you know, I always come here alone, guess I never figured to bring anyone. And now, guess I was wrong. It is fun to be with someone" Her eyes gazed on his, she couldn't read what was in it. Maybe mixed.

But as soon as they finished, Maka pulled him towards the stand as they watched a boy pulled out a gun and then started shooting. The bottles were all moving and there was only one bottle with a mark that you should hit. But as soon as he started shooting, he didn't win.

"Aww, too bad for you, my son. Better luck next time. And what about you? You want to try and win?" The one-toothed guy asked as Kid smirked and payed him three shots of bullets. "Here" He handed the gun towards Maka as she fired the first shot that hit the cornered bottle and forced her eyes closed when she heard the bang of the gun.

Kid stood behind Maka, his breathe tickling her right ear. "You should relax your arms and point your target" He placed both his hands on her extended hands as he tried to point a target. "All you need is timing and try not to close your eyes" Her cheeks reddened as he released his hold and she shot the second bullet. The bullet hit the bottle below the actual target and she still had her eyes closed.

"Okay, just... relax your arms without shaking" He asked as he positioned her extended arms. "And, no need to close your eyes. The bullet won't hurt you. And if it did, I won't forgive myself for being a bad teacher" Maka's cheeks flashed the tint of pink as she glanced on his eyes. That were directly staring back at hers, she could feel his breathe in her own lips, his nose brushing hers. And without even looking, she shot the third bullet as it hit the target.

They both didn't care if they shot it or not, Maka didn't know if this was it but when his lips brushed against her, the feeling of her bones turning jelly was getting into her as she grasped on his shoulders and closed her eyes. They kissed again, this time she's not even feeling any jelly-like whatever, this was it. But soon when they both pulled away, they stared at each other for a while. As Maka remembered _him. _

_'W-what was that? I-I love Soul! But-but... I know he won't do the same and Kid... He's-he's everything I could ask for and I feel really happy. What's happening to me? What am I feeling for Kid?'_ She asked herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Too many to Count

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Hey guys! Again, like I said... This is A SOMA STORY. BUT it is also composed of a slight KIDMA for the other people who likes Kid. But this is still Soma. No worries, anyways... I think I'm starting to like Harry Potter. 0.o''. Read and Review, please! I'm very close to 100 reviews and I love reviews! It gives me inspiration. ^_^.**

If I Were A Boy

She was stunned. She was confused. She staredint his soft and loving eyes, she tried her very best to answer the question that kept bothering her mind. On why did she _kissed_ him back? Does she feel something from Kid? But Kid was also passionate from the way he kissed her, how soft his lips were and how breathtaking she felt.

"I-uhm... Kid-I" She was out of words but good thing someone interrupted.  
The old guy brought them the panda as he shook both of their hands, but Kid couldn't help but remain his soft eyes on Maka.

It was awkward right after that incident. They walked silently and Kid was a bit behind from Maka, she was still thinking. Thinking of everything. From Wes to Soul. From Soul to Kid. But she knew she felt something that she missed. That longing kiss that she missed as much as she misses Soul. And Kid was still staring at her, even if he was behind her. He knew he also felt something. But before she could avoid Kid again, he already took her wrist and then spun her around.

"Maka" He called out but her eyes remained on her feet.

"Look at me" But she couldn't. And since she couldn't, Kid did it for her. He cupped his hand on her cheek and slowly faced it towards his. Her cheeks was still flustered pink and she couldn't help but fiddle with her fingers and bite her bottom lip.

"Kid I-" Kid cuts her off with a hand signal.

"Maka, I don't want you worrying so much about what happened. I understand your situation and all I want is for you to have fun. I don't want to be the one to ruin your happiness. Now, Soul's in the hospital trying to recover and we all know that he won't leave. Maka, if you want to forget that this ever happened, it is fine with me. I know you have a lot of problems to deal with" With that, Kid gave her a sincere smile.

Maka was speechless. Words of compliment can't describe how kind Kid is to her. But from what she's feeling, she felt that she wanted Kid. She just can't leave him. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar and then suddenly smashed her lips against his. He was shocked completely. As a tear escaped her eyes, he wiped them away with his thumb and then kissed her back.

"No, Kid... You are not one of my problems" She said as they pulled away. She snuggled so close to him in hopes of protection and he hugged her tight as if he couldn't let her go. They stayed like that for a while until they decided to go home.

When they reached the car, Kid couldn't help but smile. Maka noticed that it was the brightest smile he ever beamed. And she was happy, she made him happy. They were both happy. And now, as they both drive home, she playfully smacked him by the arm.

"Will you stop doing that?" she said. He quickly glanced at her and back to the road. "What do you mean?" He asked as if he's innocent.

"That... Smiling like that. You're giving me the creeps" She said while hugging herself. He chuckled at her and he pinched his soft and full cheeks.

"I can't help because you're the cause of it" Maka felt the color of red creep under her skin as she turned to her side to hide the blush.

"Whatever" she muttered before everything turned silent once again. But she smiled deep down inside. But she hid it from him. She now realized how magical it is to be with someone. From Kid, she couldn't help but smile creepily in herself.

"You know I can see you smile THAT creepy" Then again, she forgot that her reflection in the window was completely exposed and now, Kid teased her. A darker shade of red crept under her skin as she smacked him hard on the arm. "Owwww, I was just kidding"

When they finally made it to his house, they both went into their own rooms. Maka locked her door and slid down and sat. She heaved long inhales and exhales as she try to recover that she's officially with someone. She doesn't feel empty. She felt more complete than before. After recovering, she went to the bathroom and took a shower and wore Kid's oversized blue hoodie and her undergarments.

She hummed the song 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri before exiting her room. She popped her head down stairs to find Kid finally changed into a white fitted shirt and shorts while watching television. All the lights was turned off and only the television was making the living room visible. She slowly climbed down the stairs and sat down beside him.

"Hey"

"Hey, so... Are we like, together now?" Maka asked out of nowhere. And she still couldn't get over. They both stared at the television, trying their best to enjoy. Kid changed the channel with the click of the remote on top of his stomach before answering her question.

"Yeah, unless you want to change your mind" Kid teased, which caused Maka to flinch and disagree. **(A/N: This is still a SOMA story, no matter what... XD)**.

"No, no, no and no... I like that. You, as my 'b' word. And me, as your 'g' word" She felt embarrassed of her role as his you know what. Since, he is her first boyfriend and now they're both talking about their new relationship. Kid scooted closer to her as she suddenly tensed up.

"What? That I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend?" Her cheeks suddenly turned pink out of nowhere. She never knew the effect of those words could make her heart thump like it heaves too much oxygen. Kid snaked his arm around her waist until she finally relaxes and then snuggled closer to him. She lied her head on his chest as she hugged both her arms around him.

"Stop calling be that" She hid her face on his chest as she took an intake of his fresh scent. She loved the scent, it didn't make her dizzy nor nauseous. He stroke her ash-brown hair with his hand before she faced him, her face inches towards his.

"Well, from now on... I'm calling you, babe" This time, she felt that her heart was in her throat and she now knew the term 'butterflies in my stomach', she didn't believed that term whenever she reads it in books but now, he had given her a different point of view.

"No! That's just... That... Uh!" Kid chuckled in her attempts to stop herself from blushing. Instead, he pursued in what he's doing.

"Babe, I love you... I love you, I love you, I love you and I love you" He said until he gave her a small kiss on her lips. Now, this words massaged her heart. She felt loved and cared more than anyone. She responded, with a longer kiss. This time, with more passion. No one was stunned and shocked, no one was having doubts and no one was thinking of those problems. He stroke his hands all over her waist and she draped her hands on his hair, sliding and stroking his ever so soft hair.

"Maka, do you want to sleep in my room?" He whispered. Her cheeks flashed red as she smacked his head hard with the television remote.

"Maka, I'm not thinking about that. I just want to hug you like this and I want to see you first in the morning" She doesn't know how sweet Kid could get. He gets sweeter and sweeter and she liked it. She kissed him once again and Kid didn't bothered for her to stop.

"No problem" she said.

Kid carried Maka like a bride in his room and Maka complained how he even managed to carry her without her consent, so when he placed her on his bed, he stood in front of her. He closed the door and smiled at her while taking his top off. She can't count of how many times he made her blush and now, this.

"Woah, woah... Dude, what are you doing?!" She looked away as Kid chuckled at her.

"Maka, don't worry. I just sleep like this. You don't need to be nervous. Besides, you can touch me whenever you like" Before Maka could yell at him, she already pictured herself touching his built body that she hurriedly shrugged the thought away.

They lied on the bed until Maka's eyes started to flutter close and open. Kid was humming songs and Maka was listening to every sound he made, she also listened to the patterns of his heart beat. He stroked his hands on her back and she was still playing with his hair.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep" She tried her best to look away but she couldn't help it. She also realized how built he was. He looked like a male model, she felt nervous all of a sudden when he hugged her tighter. She turned to her side and tried her best to sleep until a pare of arms hugged her waist to pull her close.

"Good night, babe" he whispered as Maka counted from one to ten before turning to his side and sincerely smiling at him.

"Hmmm, good night" she responded. He closed his eyes to sleep while she remained awake. She stared at his silent face. She brushed her hand on his aftershave cheek, his soft lips. Until she stared again for a while, but then sleep took over her and she closed her eyes away from reality.

He sat on the small couch with a shade of light beside him. Reading the book 'blink', as he watched his unconscious brother lying on the bed. He flipped on the next page, laying his eyes back to his brother.

"I'm taking you back to London, you'll be away from Maka" He said without a response from his brother as he started reading once again. Soul wasn't aware of anything which caused him to worry right after being back. But what if he's not coming back? Did he just missed everything?

The rays of the sun hits her face which caused her to groan in annoyance, with that she covered herself with the comforter. Trying to hide away from the burning rays of the sun. But as much as she closed her eyes, she's already awake. Groaning once again, she shoved the layers away and sat up properly on the bed, eyeing the empty slot beside her.

"Kid?" She stood up from the bed and then looked out of the window, Maka didn't realized how beautiful the landscape was until she stared at it. Perfect red roses, green dancing grass, high to earth trees and the beautiful small pond.

"Missed me?" she flinched a little before turning around to meet Kid, holding a tray of breakfast. She smiled in relief as Kid settled the food on the bed. "Breakfast in bed, just... For you" she giggled with what he's doing, as she settled to sit in front of him.

She started eating his homemade waffles as Kid stared at her with a snickering smile. "What? Do I have... Like syrup on my face?" she asked while wiping on whatever's Kid smiling about.

"Nope, you don't" she shrugged her shoulders and she continued eating. From drinking milk to waffles, from eating bacon to scrambled eggs. "Want some?" she asked while offering him a piece of bacon but he shrugged for an answer. She sighed in disappointment before putting her utensils down.

"Did you eat?" and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then eat, here" she gave him a spoonful of food before she started eating hers and when she finally finished she stared back on the window once again, as Kid followed. Hugging his pair of strong arms behind her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked while looking away from the window.

"Nothing" she denied but Kid is better than that. He knew how upset she looked by the reflection of the window. Maka really needs to know how windows work as a mirror.

"Come on, you can tell me" with that, she turned around with the most worried expression on her face.

"Kid, you know W-wes told me to stay away from him, right? I really miss him but... I need to stay away from Wes. W-what should I do?" she was close to tears but before she can cry, Kid already thought of a bright idea.

"I know... We'll visit Soul after a week, so that, that Wes guy wouldn't suspect a thing or two" she thought of his suggestion as if contemplating. But she accepted anyway. So it was a Wednesday and she finally realized that they have school, so she immediately wore her laundry cleaned clothes before they drove to school. They were separated with different classes. Maka got algebra while Kid got social science.

"Oh, and Kid... Don't bother picking me up later, I need to finish something" she said before Kid nodded as she walked away to sit down on the empty slot on the corner and the bell rang just in time.

Tsubaki sat down beside her with a look of worry in her face but Maka was confused of what she's being worried about. "Tsubaki, what's wrong?" she asked, as Tsubaki sighed in disappointment or something before turning towards her. She started fiddling with her fingers as she spoke.

"Maka... Blair's... Blair's thinking of b-beating you up. Maka! I can't afford to see you bloody!" she started crying and Maka was in the state of shock and very nervous as well, but she didn't want to make Tsubaki worried. Even so, she hugged Tsubaki tight.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. But... How did you know?"

"I-I heard them in the wash room... They're planning on ganging you, Maka" she said in between sniffs and finally crying once again. Maka tried her best to remain calm and compose but she couldn't. She couldn't help but worry of Blair's plan. She knew Blair already knew, and she's been readying to take a revenge for Soul but it's not her fault that Soul saved her.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. I'll be okay... I'll be careful" she stroked her long pitch black hair with her hand in comfort, hiding her pain and worry in the back of her brain.


	12. Chapter 12: Numbness and Pain

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Hi, guys! Alright, so... Okay, I've been thinking lately. Okay, are you sure that this should be a Soul X Maka story? Or Kid X Maka? I need another poll! By answering in reviews or PMing me. But I prefer reviews actually. Anyways, please vote! Holy guacamole! I earned a hundred reviews! THANKS A LOT!**

If I Were A Boy

She has been looking on her wrist watch for the past forty five minutes, and fifteen minutes more and her life will be over. That's what scares her, she felt bothered by what Tsubaki had told her. Her hands were shaky and she can't keep herself compose. Fifteen minutes left for dismissal and she doesn't know where to go. Tsubaki is not her classmate in history and Black Star's in language. Instead, she just waited for the time of her life.

"Class, Soul is absent for the past few days. And, he needs to work in a creditable project both in history and language. If anyone of you, sees Soul or something. Please do inform him" She wasn't really paying THAT much attention, instead she was thinking of saving her life.

But as the bell rang, she stared off to space for about two minutes before shrugging her head and hurriedly picking all her books and her bag. Staggering away, from the long hallways but when she was about to turn a left, she saw one of Blair's friend. She hid behind a wall before calming her breathes.

"Maka, easy... Y-you can do this. Nothing-nothing to worry about. All you have to do is run and escape. That's it" Motivating herself didn't worked at all. Instead, she felt even more scared and worried. She eyed Blair's friend silently, before the girl walked away. She hurriedly turned a left and then hid behind another wall.  
_'Three more turns and I'm safe' _she thought.

Cold sweat started forming on her forehead and on her neck as she wiped it off with the back of her palm. She hurriedly ran when there were no look outs, a few people were walking but when she peeked her head for another turn, there were no people nor teachers walking. She heaved a sigh of composure before running, she popped her head on the side as the 'exit' doors were open for her. Waiting for her to run away and escape.

Her lips curled into a smile of anticipation as she staggered her right leg and then her left, but when she was about five feet from the welcoming doors, a hand yanked her hair forward. She forced her eyes closed and groaned in pain. This was it. She was being dragged by her hair and hearing evil laughters from her back made her worry.

Maka doesn't really know where they were taking her but she knows there were no people. And she felt scared by what Blair's capable of. Pairs of hands pushed her off a wall as she stumbled from the impact. She heard the door shut close. Lifting her gaze towards a pair of glaring purple eyes, her eyes looking at her with burden and hatred, arms crossed and two other girls behind her. Maka recognized the girl from the left, named Mifune.

"Poor you, Maka... No one to save you" Blair started sarcastically. As much as Maka wants to jab her on the face with a fork, she couldn't and there were no people to help her. The place wasn't familiar. Broken desks and old dusted cabinets were all around them, the ceiling was mostly covered in cob webs and dust.

"ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!" She pleaded and tried her best to scream as much as she could but the three girls only laughed at her.

"Really, Maka? You look so pathetic. I mean, I'll confess alright... I...Seriously tried my best for Soul. Remember that time in the club?" Maka's eyes stared off to space as a flash back played in her mind. The time when Black Star forced her in the club, she never forgot.

"But... Guess what, my efforts weren't paying that much because he was looking for you after you left. He never came back to me, and you know what I did?" Blair walked closer towards her as she sat on her knees to level Maka, Blair went closer to Maka's perking ears.

"I did it with him" Maka's eyes widened from what she heard. Her heart stopped thumping at all and she couldn't breathe that much. And she was wrong, she could breathe but she only felt she couldn't. She stared off the distance as she tried her best to keep up on what she said.

"N-no... No, he wouldn't!-"

"But we did" Blair tossed Maka a stack of photographs on the floor for her to see. She reached for each picture, studying one by one. Set by set. She felt that her heart was jabbed by thorns and her eyes started collapsing with bitter tears. Maka felt stupid. Stupid for everything.

Pictures of them kissing. Pictures of Blair straddling on top of him. Pictures that defined evidences of what truly happened. "See that, Maka? I'm basically doing this for him. Because, we loved it. We loved how we did it. And you're gonna pay hard for hurting him badly" The two girls walked up towards her and gripped on her arms as she tried to struggle from their grips.

"Let go of me! Please! Blair! I didn't did anything wrong, he just saved me! It-it wasn't my fault!" she tried to explain but Blair was already preparing for a blow, crackling her knuckles, she hits a blow on her cheek as she heaved out fast breathes.

"That is for spoiling our built relationship" Blair started. Maka tried her best to gaze back at Blair, who crossed her arms back in disappointment.

"You should really stop bothering Soul because you always keep him in danger" Maka didn't speak, instead she just listened. Those words that struck her like knives that wouldn't budge until she could no longer take it. A bead of tear escaped her eye as Blair yanked her hair forward. Maka hissed in pain and Blair continued to slap her face side by side. Until Maka started breathing heavily.

"B-blair, pl-please stop... I'm tr-trying my best to stay away" But Blair gave her a look that seemed she never believed what Maka said. She only scowled at her in disbelief.

"Oh please, you? I mean, it is very obvious that you like him. And I wouldn't afford to lose him... For you" Maka spat her saliva on Blair's face and Blair started laughing sadistically. She slowly wiped her face with her fingers before cupping one hand on Maka's face hardly.

"You know, do that again... One more time, I'm gonna break your back. But since I'm such a good person, I'm just gonna break your knees instead" With that, Blair smacked a hard wooden stick both on her knees that made Maka sit down with the pain numbing her whole body. She hissed in pain.

"STAND UP!" Blair yelled and the two girls, stood her back up. Maka moaned in pain. She couldn't handle the pain anymore. It was too much that crying can't help her. Screaming was one thing she's been doing but Blair only punched her in the stomach. She coughed the tangy red liquid from her mouth and the trail of it started to turn dry and stale.

Maka couldn't handle her consciousness anymore, instead her eyes started to flutter close and open. The two girls released their grips and only stared at her. As she slowly dropped on her knees before the thud came from her. The sound of sadistic laughters was the last thing she heard.

After a few minutes, Maka was startled by a pail of ice-cold water colliding with her body. She immediately shot back, groaning with every move she made. Then, Blair sat on her knees to level Maka.

"Finally, you're awake" She immediately dragged a knife under Maka's chin, not drawing any mark on her skin but touching the skin with the cold metal anyway. Maka's eyes trailed in horrid on the knife. Blair yanked Maka's hair to face her forcibly.

"Tell anyone what happened... I won't have any second thoughts of drawing my face on your skin" Blair whispered in Maka's ear threateningly. Maka's forest green eyes were wide open from fear that the girls might come back for her. She knew that she needs to follow her. Maka nodded her head as much as she could and Blair and the others finally escaped with the door wide open.

Maka has a lot of reasons she could cry on. One, her knees were shaking. Two, she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Third, she could taste her own blood. Fourth, no one should ever know and she really needs to stay away from Soul. She could make a list, but she needs to ask for help WITHOUT involving Blair's name.

She grunted and cried as she struggled in standing up, clutching her shoulder tightly because of a sharp cut and the rushing blood, the other arm extended to everywhere she could hold on to. Shaking from every step she took. Until she finally made it to the 'exit' doors. She slowly sat on the edge of the small stair case, not caring if other people might see her.

She didn't know if she was screaming or crying, she couldn't hear herself. But a flash of blue caught her left eye which was not swollen. She couldn't make up who it was though, until her eyes were shut closed once again.

He hurriedly carried her in his arms as he ran as fast as he could. Even though he didn't know where to go. All he knew is he needed to save her. His childhood friend. "DON'T WORRY, MAKA. WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" He shouted so loud that people were giving him looks.

"Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" He yelled as he kept running. Maka was starting to mumble weird things and he feels scared about it. When finally he made it to his house which he believed as luck, he banged the door with his fist for someone to open.

"Mom! Mom! Open the damn door! Mom! Your god is waiting! And this minion needs help!" He keeps yelling and banging until the people walking scowled at him in annoyance. He lived in a small apartment in first floor. The small building was made out of red bricks with a small staircase in front.

"Y-you're heavier than you look" He mumbled.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. BLACK STAR, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL. I'M COMING!" A middle-aged woman yelled from inside the apartment. As the door clicked open, the woman gasped in terror when she eyed the unconscious body in his arms. His mom has the color of his hair in shoulder length with a few streaks of white. Her eyes wore a look of content and the color of hazelnut. Her skin color was pale and a bit stale with the wrinkles and freckles. But she looked someone that could take care of you. But her voice is too loud just like her son's.

"My goodness! You stupid fool! Why didn't you tell me that Maka's in trouble!" She smacked Black Star with a broom as he hurriedly laid her on the small beige couch in the middle of the apartment.

"Black Star! Give me some white bandages in my cabinet and some medicine! Your clean shirt and some band aids!" His mom demanded as she sat down beside her. Observing her messed up appearance. A cut on her forehead and her shoulder, bruises on her cheek and her knees, a black eye on the right. All she could think of was how worried she was. She had known Maka ever since Black Star met her.

When Black Star gave all what his mom asked, he sat on the smaller couch while eyeing Maka with the same look of worry. "Mom, I'm going to call Kid" His mom's eyes shot back at him.

"Wait, is Maka... Dating that Kid guy?" Her eyes narrowed at her son. In hopes that the answer won't bother her.

"Yes, Tsubaki told me" Too late, his mom sighed in disappointment. "There is someone much better than Maka though. And good thing that Tsubaki is dating you, she's such a sweet girl. And... Soul is NOT dating Maka?" Black Star was too dense to notice but he shrugged anyway which caused his mom to irritatedly groaned.

But a few moments later...

Maka woke up with a serious sting in her shoulder and her forehead. She slowly placed her hand on her forehead to feel some bandages wrapped around her head and her shoulders. A support was attached to her arm and shoulder. She slowly sat up and her eyes met the concerned face of her favorite neighbor.

"Aunt Whitney!" She wrapped her fingers around his mom's hand as she smiled in return. "Maka, you've grown so beautiful and sad... Why on earth do you have this wounds and bruises everywhere?" Then she remembered her fear and worry. That her curled smile slowly turned into a bitter scowl.

"N-nothing, there's just a group of guys that suddenly beats me up for fun" She tasted a bitter liquid in her mouth and the lie made her feel guilty. To lie even to Whitney, Black Star's mother.

"Oh Maka... You should really be careful! And, Kid's waiting for you outside" Maka tried her best to stand up but her knees really hurt. As in painful and viral that when she tried to stand up, a bead of tear threatened to roll. Instead, Black Star carried her until they made it outside.

With Kid immediately running towards her, he kissed her on the lips longingly as if he didn't see her for a year or so. Though, her lips hurt, Kid removed the pain away. Kid supported Black Star's hold and Black Star handed the half-healed body towards him.

"So... You're Kid?" Whitney interrupted with a glare towards Kid. Kid smiled at her in respect and nodded. "Yes, my name is Death the Kid, mam"

"Okay okay... Soul should really be with Maka... To be careful" Kid was also too dense for Whitney's hint that he nodded anyway and then bid good bye. Kid carried Maka in his car until he started driving.

"Maka, tell me... What happened?" Maka hesitated for a while but soon sighed. "A group of guys beats me up with a bat for fun. You know... Those guys with no life" The lie number two she'll regret telling. Kid placed a hand on her leg in assurance. She leaned her head on his shoulder and a bead of tear escaped her eye.


	13. Chapter 13: Wrong for Everybody Else

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*So... Yeah, Guess I'm sticking with Soul! Wooh! Soul! Anyways, I've started a drabble of stories with Soul and Maka, check out my second story and make a request. Any one word and I'll come up with a story by PMing me! Read the 1st chapter of 'A Story for You'. For more info! Please do PM me! You'll be credited! Read and Review! :)**

If I Were A Boy

Maka was recovering from all her bruises, cuts and her black eye. She looked a bit better. Her eye wasn't that swollen anymore, her cuts could become a memory of a bitter past and she could walk properly without the help of a wheel chair. But what tore her apart was that she haven't visited Soul like what she planned. She planned to visit him for the next week but she stayed in Kid's house for two weeks. And now, she's ready to tell Kid that she needs to see _him._

She was staring off the window, the familiar red roses and the pond, mocked her small relief. When she heard her door click open, she slowly turned around to be greeted by her boyfriend, holding a tray of breakfast. "Here. Want me to help you?" She smiled uncomfortably before sitting on her bed with Kid in front of her.

She started eating what he gave and she felt a bit weird when Kid was just watching her. With a smile curled upon his lips. "Kid, will you stop that! I'm trying to eat" She suggested irritatedly while forcing the knife to cut the waffles. Kid stifled a laughter before tugging her hair behind her ear.

"You just look so beautiful" They both stared with each other and Maka shrugged her head. She doesn't need any distractions, she needs someone to support her. And right now, she's gonna ask for it.

"U-uh, okay. Kid-listen... I-I told you that we'll visit Soul, right?" Kid narrowed his eyes as if he was flashbacking the memory. After a while, he slowly nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking... I just-I want to visit him"

"Cool. When are we going to visit him?" This made her worry. She sighed in disappointment before playing with her fingers. Looking away from her boyfriend, she tried her very best to explain. "Kid... I-I want to visit Soul alone" And when she finally gazed in his eyes, she saw sadness. And she regretted gazing.

"Can't I come with you?"

"Kid... You know how important Soul is... To me, right?" She was hoping. Hoping that he'll understand. That their bond was very powerful compared to anyone she knew. Soul was the first guy she trusted. Not Black Star and not certainly Kid.

"I know but... I-I'm just scared" This time, she saw him pleading. His eyes were full of sadness that she might leave him.

"Scared of what?"

"That... You might leave me and... Love him again" He hugged her tight, a bead of tear escaping his eye. Trembling from fear that she would leave. But Maka needed to see Soul. One last time. Just once. "Kid, I love you" She whispered, she pressed her lips against his with passion.

"Once again Kid, I love you... Very much" Again, she pressed her lips against his, dangling her arms on his shoulders while Kid holding Maka up until she didn't touched the ground. Maka felt the cold feeling in his breathe, the nervous tremble in his arms. One last time, Maka kissed Kid's eye. "I love you"

"Maka"

"Kid... Can you hear me? I love you, okay? Now, Wes won't hold me back against Soul. He's the counterpart of myself-" And before she could speak, Kid cuts her off with a slam on the coffee table. Anger rushing in his eyes, his teeth tightly clenched and Maka felt scared about it.

"See?! Maka! Can't you see? I-I've been jealous... I've gotten jealous by Soul. This is crazy, considering he's unconscious. But every god damn time, you keep on Soul this, Soul that! That, Soul is all you had! Maka, can't I be part of what you have right now?!" Maka realized how she still needs Soul even if he had Kid. And Kid's reason won't stop her for seeing Soul.

"FINE, KID! YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS WON'T WORK! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO SOUL, WORRIES ME AS MUCH! KID, CAN'T YOU TRUST ME? I'm doing my best... As your girlfriend and can't you give me one favor? I need to see Soul, alright?" Maka's face was flustered red from frustration.

"Maka, he's your first love... And I know, you won't hold yourself back to give yourself another try and love him. While you look at me... With your eyes pleading for apology. And to tell me that you love him... Not me" This time, Kid was crying and Maka didn't know. Could that happen? Could she love Soul back? No.

"Kid... I'm not going to do that. Not ever. You know that... I love you just as much as you love me, right? How can you assure that I'll love him? I'm not that stupid" Maka tried to peck his cheek, but he shrugged her hand away ignorantly.

"Because someone did that to me. And I don't deserve being left alone with someone else again" Maka felt she needed to stay with him. But some part of her wanted Soul badly. She just wanted to see him. To see him smiling or staring at her.

"You still don't trust me... And if you can't handle me finding Soul... This is not going to work" No matter how painful it was, she walked away from him. He was in a state of shock that he stared off the distance, until he realized he was too late.

When the huge building mocked her, her lips curled into a smile. She felt excited yet terrified. Happy yet sad. But actually, she doesn't know what to feel. What to think. What to do. She approached the building, just in time for a few other people walking pass her for visitation. She started walking towards the direction of his room.

And in every step she took was more tingly than the other. She felt the collapsing feeling in a free-fall of a roller coaster. Her hands were very sweaty and her throat was very dry. But as she placed her hand on the door knob, she took a long inhale before pushing the door open. Only to see an unconscious body lying on a hospital bed. With no one to be with.

She slowly closed the door before standing in front of him. Tears staining the covers of the hospital bed, she immediately wiped them away. "I missed you a lot" She whimpered, trying to hold her tears back. She can't afford anymore to cry. She pecked his cheek, his very full and soft cheek like a new-born. Trailing her fingers on his unlikely yet perky lips. She could feel him breathing in his mouth. Very warm.

The door suddenly clicked open, just in time to reveal the last person she wants to see. Blair. She immediately removed her hand away. Her stomach twisting in pain and scared of what to do. All she could do is stare. And Blair did the same, until she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear!" She demanded. This time, Maka was trembling from fear. That any time, Blair could draw a knife in her skin.

"I-I just w-wanted to see S-Soul, one last time" Even her voice trembled.

"One last time? Oh, please... Like you can stop flirting with my BOYFRIEND" Emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' more. This time, Blair walked in front of her with crossed arms and with anger burning in her eyes.

"Blair, please..." But before Blair could respond, they both heard a sudden movement. They hurriedly gazed towards Soul. Waiting for him. Waiting for him to say their names. When suddenly, his fingers shrugged a little. Both Maka and Blair snapped away from what they were doing and went to Soul side by side.

"SOUL?" They responded at the same time. Eyeing another movement from his fingers. This time, Maka was crying. Crying from joy, because this time... This time, she could say anything she wanted to say.

"Maka, tell Soul a word and I'll kill you" Blair warned before Soul's eyes fluttered open. Maka didn't mind what she said, all she could think about was how happy she was that Soul made it. "Maka?" And her name was the first thing he said. Maka felt her heart tingle from the sound of his whispering voice.

"Blair?" He said.

"Yes, baby?" Blair said in a 'sweet' tone. As if, she's showing anything to Maka or maybe rubbing it in her face. Maka looked away with sadness in her eyes. "Blair, I-I gah-" He shrieked in pain as he tried to sit up. Both Maka and Blair insisted in helping him but he said, he was okay.

"Blair... I need to talk to Maka" Soon, Blair felt disappointed. The fact that she couldn't do anything about it, hurts her a little. Blair walked away, while closing the door. Maka felt nervous because Soul keeps staring at her. With those red wine eyes, she felt like she could melt and when she tried to gaze at him, he only managed to smile. And she loved it.

"Maka, I'm so sorry" He managed to apologize while taking hold of her hand, giving her a light squeeze. Maka felt that familiar warmth that no one else had. She immediately threw herself by a hug and Soul muttered a groan of pain. "Sorry"

"No Maka, I'm sorry"

"No... Soul, you've risked your life for me"

"And I would do it every time" When they both released their hug, they just stared with each other. Like they were communicating through their eyes. Maka's cheeks changed in color, from pink to red. What was she feeling? She coughed to stop what they were doing and Soul snapped back to reality.

"Soul, I-uh... I came here to say... Hi-" But Soul stopped her from speaking with a hand signal.

"Maka... I've realized what I was missing... That for so long... I didn't know it" Maka felt nervous. This is what Kid was talking about. She realized that he's right. "Soul, I think I need to leave-" But before she could leave, Soul already gripped on her wrist.

"Maka... Here me out, when I jumped to save you. I realized that... I felt complete that I was the one to save you. And now, I'm here to be with you" All of what he's saying was a blur for Maka. So what does he mean? What does he want to say? What was his point?

"Soul-"

"Maka... I love you" Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating and her cheeks were very flustered. Those words coming from his mouth. Those words that she wanted to hear for so long. They felt magical. Felt very right. But... This is not right, for everyone else.

"Soul, I'm dating Kid" His gentle and cheerful face turned into something dark. Something sorrowful. He was stunned that he missed a lot of things, considering that Kid already made a move on her. "What? Maka, I-I don't understand" There was this sharp pain in his chest. Like he was stabbed fifty times in his chest. And he was turning red and his eyes were turning watery.

"Soul, I... I love Kid" This was very wrong. The bitter taste in her mouth, the dryness of her throat and the painful twist in her stomach. They were all together that triggered that this was wrong.

"Soul, aren't you happy with Blair? You're both... Look good together. I mean, you're happy with her, right?" She tried to sort out but she was also crying. From the pain, from shattering his heart. From what she's feeling. From everything.

"No, Maka! I-I've never been happy with Blair! Maka, I want you!" Maka tried her best to stop those strings being attracted to his. But she couldn't. Instead, she jerked his grip away. She stood up from the bed when suddenly, Soul hugged her from behind.

"Maka... Please. Don't leave" Maka forced her eyes closed, hoping that she could escape her reality. But that was impossible, she needs to face Soul any time soon. She tried to remove his grip, but she also wanted it. She wanted it so bad. But she did anyway.

But when she was about to leave, Soul pulled her towards him and suddenly smashed his lips against hers. The moment was fifty times better. And this time, it's Soul. The moment she waited, she didn't removed his grip, she remained in her position. Their lips still linked with one another. But a sharp memory flashed in her head. Kid, Wes and Blair.

She pushed Soul away and he was still pleading in his eyes. She wanted to claim. To get. But it was all wrong. "Goodbye, Soul" Was the last thing he heard until the door clicked close. He wasn't ashamed that he was crying. He wanted to. Tears staining his covers. Until the door clicked open, he was hoping it was Maka. But instead, it was Blair.

"Soul? Soul, why are you crying? Did Maka hurt you?" Blair clung with Soul and suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. As if, he's shoving his passion towards her. But all he was thinking was Maka. Maka. Maka. He did everything that he could. Until they pulled away, panting.

"I love you, Soul" Soul responded with a soft kiss on the lips. He didn't want to say it. Not to her. Kid and Maka are together now and he doesn't have the right to interfere. But all of it was wrong. He felt the connection with Maka and not Blair.

While Maka was walking away, tears streaming down her face, she sat on the waiting shed, dialing Kid's number. "Maka? I thought you wouldn't call" Maka tried her best to smile.

"Kid, you're wrong. I still love you. I love you. Very much" There was this bitterness in her mouth and the dryness in her throat. She knew this wasn't what she meant.

"I'm so sorry for not trusting you, Maka. I love you too" She felt something wrong. Like something missing. But she didn't feel any of it during the previous weeks. And proven that Kid was right. She still love Soul. And she was stupid enough to believe that she could learn to love another person.


	14. Chapter 14: Childhood Friend?

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Okay, so for the sudden change of Maka's character, I want to make it clear. That, I wanted to create a climax and change the turning point of the story. That, she's scared of Wes, like a traumatic incident from the past. She's scared of Blair for a comeback, another turning point. And Kid. So there are three turning points in the story. But, this is still SOMA. And let us all wait for the upcoming chapters. ^_^. So yeah... I think the story would be very long, so you really need to read it if some of you didn't keep up.**

If I Were A Boy

Maka felt the sudden need of someone to talk to, but not certainly Kid. Without even thinking, she left the hospital. Hoping that she'll recover from Soul's confession and 'love' Kid, like what she planned to do. When suddenly, her phone rang. It took her a moment to answer since she doesn't feel like talking to someone but as she eyed who it was, it was perfect.

"Hey, Maka-"

"Tsubaki! I really need to talk to you... Uh, I-I'll wait in Deli's coffee shop on the east" Before Tsubaki could say anything, she already hanged the phone, she went straight for the shop on the far end of the hospital. While walking on the side walk, people who passed her were giving her weird looks. Her hair was a bit messy, her eyes were puffy red from crying and she had almost healed scars on her forehead.

When Maka approached the door which made a clinking sound from the bell, she quickly entered. To be welcomed by the warm feeling of the room, the aroma of different kinds of coffee and the soft music playing around the room. She walked in front of the counter, a girl about her age with wavy curls of brown reaching her waist, dark blue mysterious eyes, pink cheeks, natural red lips stood in front of her. Wearing a red polo with the logo of the shop on the side of her breast with a pair of jeans. Overall, she looked very beautiful for a barista girl.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She cheerly asked. Maka gave her a small smile before eyeing the menu above her.

"Hmm, I'll have the Java Nut and-" But before she could continue, her phone rang. Hoping it was Tsubaki, but eventually found out it was non-other than Kid, she flipped her phone anyway and turned around for privacy, giving first a small excuse to the girl taking her order.

"Uh... Hi, Kid" she greeted 'cheerfully'.

"Maka... Where are you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be with Tsubaki for today. Uh, it's a girl thing" She excused, Kid gave a long pause before agreeing and saying good bye. When Maka turned around, the girl who was supposed to be cheerful had the most worried look on her face, or maybe hope.

"Uhm... Ms, if you don't mind me asking. Is Kid that you're talking about... Related to Shinigami?" Maka narrowed her eyes at first, thinking how she knows Kid and his family. But she nodded anyway to seem nice and kind for an impression.

"Uh, could you-could you tell him I said Hi? Tell him that Misa said so"

"Oh, no... I think I should bring you to see him. Maybe... After coffee" The girl's face lit up, something in her popped into something bright. "Really? Thank you! In fact, My last shift is for the next thirty minutes" Maka nodded her head in response.

"By the way, how do you know Kid?" The girl's face turned a bit flustered. Maka felt the sweetness inside the girl, she looked so pure and innocent. Maka guessed that her curls were natural and even her beauty. She looked like someone for a random guy to look back to see her again.

"I-I'm his ch-childhood friend" And Maka guessed she's shy like Tsubaki since she stutters a lot. Maka nodded her head before extending her arm for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maka Albarn... Kid's girlfriend" Suddenly the girl stared at her as if she's shocked yet concern. But dazed off the feeling with a cheerful smile. She extended her arm back and shook her hand, and Maka guessed she didn't wore not a tad bit of make-up.

"W-well, I-I'm Misa Aslanov" Maka's eyes narrowed back in question. Her last name, was unusual. As if... A foreign name and before she could question, Misa already gave her the answer. "Oh, I'm Russian but I grew up here. We'll talk later" Misa gave her a wink before Maka walked away and sat on a place near the window.

Waiting for a certain black-haired girl, she rested her face on her palm, waiting patiently. Hoping that her friend would be there for her. And about seven minutes later, Misa served her order. "Maka, here you go" She smiled sweetly while handing her the cold coffee.

"Thank you, oh... And Misa, I have a question" Misa gave her a questioning look before settling herself to stand beside her.

"Uhm, what would you do... If you're stuck with the wrong person?" Misa eyed her at first, but something in her lits up. A spark or something, since her lips curled into a tiny smile. Like she has an inside joke that she's not willing to share.

"Is this about Kid?"

"No... I was just asking"

"Well, for me... I would have broken up with him. I mean, he's not the one and... It just ain't right. I mean, you're not completely happy with someone you don't really love, right?" Maka stared off the distance, as if thinking of something.

"Well, I gotta get back to work" She smiled before rushing back towards the counter. Once again, Maka started thinking of answers towards the impossible questions. When suddenly, a girl panting stood up in front of her. Long jet black hair messy from whatever she was running from. Maka's eyes widened when she finally realized who it was.

"Tsubaki! Oh my, Tsubaki! I have so many questions and something to tell you-" Before she could finish, Tsubaki hugged her tight. After letting her go, she looked behind her back. Side by side, as if she's being followed and Maka hoped she's not. Maka felt a slight nervousness from the way Tsubaki looked so worried.

"Sit down, Tsubaki. And... Are you okay?" Maka asked worriedly. Tsubaki did what she told and sat back, exhaling and inhaling.

"Listen, Maka... I feel like... There's someone following me" She whispered nervously.

"Like... There was these girls, three of them. They're from the other section and... When I passed their section, they-they glared at me. And... Whenever I walk in the wash room, I saw them behind me, just... Glaring. Maka... I'm so scared"

Maka felt the heavy feeling in her chest, anger... Frustration... Madness... Anything. _'They can hurt me... But they can't involve my friends' _She thought, while clenching her fists. She could handle herself but involving others caused her to snap those feelings of rage.

"Maka, it's alright. You don't need to get mad-"

"But I have to! They-they can't fucking involve you! You're out of this!" She yelled while smacking her fist on the table, causing a lot of people to give them weird looks.

"Maka, calm down... I'll do my best. Don't worry" Tsubaki tried her best to assure Maka but it didn't work at all. She still got this feeling of merciless rage.

"No, Tsubaki... I'll get them... Who were the people following you?" Her eyes were very determined. She took a piece of paper out of her purse and a pen. Waiting for Tsubaki to speak and even Tsubaki felt scared of what Maka is capable of to do but she told her anyway.

"Uh-uh... Mifune... Venus... And Ginger" Maka noticed how Tsubaki trembled in fear, how her eyes were worried and how Tsubaki flashbacked everything. "Maka, I gotta tell you something" She whispered more softer that Maka needs to lean forward.

"Maka, I-I told Black Star about how they were planning to get you before... I-I never knew he'll spread it to the whole school. And-and now, they-they're after me" Maka couldn't take it anymore. She needed to give them the taste of their medicines. Maka could picture different kinds of ideas. To kick their asses without being noticed. She knows a plan but she needed help. And she'll do so.

They talked for a couple of minutes before Tsubaki bid good bye. Maka stood up from her seat and then inserted the paper inside her wallet. Maka calmed down when Tsubaki talked to her but she's keeping her word of what she's talking about. Staggering towards the counter, she saw Misa getting her coat on the hanger.

"Let's go?" Maka offered nicely, Misa nodded before they walked and took a taxi. Maka learned some things from Misa. That Misa is home schooled, her father is in Russia and her mother is with her. Both Misa and her mother were saving money to go back to Russia. She learned that Misa is a nice girl and Maka guessed that there are a lot of guys who likes her. Since she's beautiful and kind.

When they finally made it towards the gate of the house, Maka unlocked the gate and staggered forward with Misa following behind. Maka knocked a few times before the door clicked open. Kid greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips. His face was so cheerful but not until he recognized the girl behind Maka. His face turned into utter shock.

"M-misa?" Maka's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wait, you know her?" Kid ignored her question. Instead, he continued staring at Misa, wide-eyed. Misa stared back with a worried look in her face and Maka just stood there. Watching what was going to happen next.

"H-hi, Kid" She finally responded after a long pause.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Kid... I came here to see you"

"Okay, so now you saw me... Bye-" Maka glared at Kid. She was too oblivious to notice anything suspicious among them. Or maybe she doesn't want to know anything. "Kid, don't be rude. The Kid I love won't do that. Anyways, do you want to stay for something to eat?" Maka asked very politely.

The three of them walked inside. They all settled in the living room, Kid and Maka sat together on the longer couch while Misa sat on the shorter couch in front of them. It was getting awkward for everyone until Maka spoke to break the awkward silence.

"Alright, I'm just going to get something to eat" Maka staggered away. Both Kid and Misa waited for Maka to shut the door in the kitchen and when she did, Misa spoke.

"Kid! Thank goodness, I found you" Misa suddenly hugged Kid tightly. As if, she didn't saw him for a lot of years. And that was the point. Kid suddenly removed her grip with a bitter look in his face. "M-misa? Why are you here?"

"Kid... I didn't stopped thinking about you-"

"Stop it! Just... Stop. I am not the Kid before and... I love Maka" Kid half whispered and half yelled. Misa stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please Kid, I've waited three years. You promised you'll come back" A tear suddenly escaped her eye.

"I was. But not until your bastard boyfriend showed up in my place, pleading"

"Kid" Misa suddenly walked up towards him and then jabbed her lips towards his. His eyes widened in surprise. She was his childhood friend, the friend who broke his heart when he was about to come back for her when her boyfriend showed up in his old house door step. And he never forgot the words he said. _'Please... Don't take Misa away from me. I really love her' _Kid couldn't even forget how he sat on his knees, begging. And that was the thought that stopped him from doing something wrong.

Kid pushed Misa away while wiping his lips with his thumb. "Misa, don't. Just-"

"Kid, I'm leaving" Then everything turned silent. He couldn't even look at her in the eye. Misa was his first love and the broken love who left him and the guy who pleaded with someone better. And this time, she's getting back. And she's leaving. Again.

Maka finally came back with a platter of toast bread and some orange juice. Her olive green eyes wondered towards the bitter aura surrounding them. "M-maka, thanks for the hospitality. And Kid... G-good bye. Maka, I must go" Misa forced a smile before walking away. And for once, Kid was dead silent. He wasn't smiling, he was very serious.

"What was that all about?" Maka asked. Still dumbfounded with the situation between Kid and Misa.

"Nothing. She said, she was busy. Maka, I'm going upstairs. I feel a bit sick and dizzy" Before Maka could say anything, Kid already started climbing the stairs. Maka shrugged her shoulders, sighing disappointedly because of the wasted food in her hands.

Kid lied on his bed. Last three years ago, he never bothered Lisa and her boyfriend. But when he found out that Lisa broke up with her boyfriend, he was happy. He felt like he had a chance, he confessed. He did it. But his heart was shattered with the exact words. _'Kid, we've been best friends since we know it. And... I just... I'm better off with Ichigo'_ Those were the exact words that shattered his heart. And she's leaving him again. This time for good. But why was he crying? Did what he said to Maka about first love back fired towards him?

_'Ring. Ring. Ring' _

_'Shi speaking...'_

_'Hello? Mr. Shi, I saw Black Star cheated on a test in Biology'_

_'Hello? Ms? Black Star may be obnoxious and loud but he would never-' _The other line hanged the phone. Shi pressed a few buttons before the other line answered.

"Hello? This is the guidance office, right? Alright... So, I need your service to investigate the entire room in section 11-A. And please tell me if you find something. Most especially, a cheating paper or something... Yes... Thank you" Shi hanged the phone with a sigh, wondering whoever called didn't introduced. The principal wasn't going to slips this kinds of happenings. Especially breaking a major offense in school. He may not know who it was but cheating is very wrong.


	15. Chapter 15: Twist of Faith

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Alright, so it is confusing. So if you're reading this... I'm answering the questions that was asked in the reviews for chapter 14. Okay, who called the principal? I didn't revealed who it was. But it is a girl, of course. And yes, Maka WILL be happy in the upcoming chapters. Don't worry, this is just the turning point of the story. Read and Review! ^_^**

If I Were A Boy

Maka didn't bothered talking to anyone. She scowled to everyone who passed her way. Clenched teeth, finger tips digging in her palm, breathe hazy and a serious rage popping in her veins. She's been holding her anger for a moment. Because she's having a bad luck. About how her iron won't work. How her food burned. It was a normal bad luck but it was all in one morning. And she was about to approach their classroom, when suddenly she heard what was inside.

"What are you damn talking about?! I didn't cheat!" Maka narrowed her eyes on what she heard. And the voice, she realized who it was that she hurriedly opened the door. Everyone's eyes were glued towards her, their biology teacher standing in front of Black Star. Holding a piece of paper in hand while a few classmates were circling them.

"What is this all about?" Maka asked, not aware of the situation.

"Maka, thank goodness... You're finally here! Will you tell this minion that the god never cheated in biology!" Black Star walked towards her while pointing his finger accusingly towards the teacher. The teacher smashed the desk with his hand for attention that everyone turned silent.

"Stein, this must be a misunderstanding. I mean, Black Star may be stupid-"

"HEY!"

"But, he never cheats in a test!" Maka said defensively. Stein smirked back in reply, settling the white piece of paper on Black Star's desk.

"Maka, come take a look" Maka hesitated at first, but soon followed. Her eyes widened in shock, the answers for the test were all in the paper. All written in a messy hand writing, Black Star's hand writing. But Maka knew better, she knew that Black Star will never do such a thing.

"Black Star, didn't cheat!" This time, her voice was rising higher. In time for everyone to whisper and mumble rumors about Maka that soon will be passed to the whole school.

"Maka... Stop being so bias. That is Black Star's hand writing, isn't it? Therefore, its his. And someone reported that he cheated" Maka's eyes glinted in accuse. She knew one person who would involve everyone just to ruin her already miserable life. Her olive green eyes settled on Blair behind her, smirking in anticipation. Maka walked up towards her.

"You, insensitive and desperate little bitch!" Maka was about to hit Blair with a slap when someone held her back. Two of her classmates. But the other was Soul, which she soon realized.

"I know you'll do such a thing. You're just too desperate for someone who doesn't even like you! What is wrong with you!" Maka asked with a raging tantrum.

"Maka, stop it!" Soul tried to reason out. Maka stopped struggling from his grip, she stared at him dead in the eyes. She doesn't know anymore. If Soul really cares for her or not. "Fine, protect your girlfriend... She's not even there often when you were in a coma" She mumbled silently for only him to hear.

"And you! You selfish bitch! What could you possibly gain from this?!" Blair settled with a smirk. She blew her finger nails before walking towards Maka. Assuring Soul to stop her from struggling.

"As much as I can say it, Maka darling... I didn't do it. I could have done it. If... I thought of it before, but I didn't" Maka couldn't believe it. Who would do such a thing? Instead of Blair? Maka didn't believed her bluffing face and fake laughter. She knew it was her.

"Blair, just admit it. You're just too fake to admit that you framed Black Star for this" Blair this time glared at Maka. With the same rage popping in her veins. She crossed her arms. She was ready to retort a feedback.

"Fine, go... Believe what you want. But this is what I can tell you... People here might think you're such a good person but... What if there's someone or other people who thinks you're just another bitch" Maka gritted her teeth, ready to strike a punch when Soul stopped her once again.

"Alright! Alright! Soul! Blair! Maka! Detention now! I don't want that kind of language in my classroom! And whatever it is you're fighting at, deal with it outside the school!" They all stopped struggling, but they remained their sharp glares with each other. Walking towards their teacher's desk to get three detention slips and walking over to Ms. Marie's room.

Maka was a bit curious that Kid didn't go to school but that wasn't the issue. She was sitting beside Blair who kept flirting with Soul to rub it in her face. And she's struggling her best to stop herself from hitting her. She tried her best concentrating on her book entitled 'Life of Pi'.

"Soul, if I follow you home... Will you keep me?" She said in a very slow and seductive voice but Soul only shrugged her circling finger around his chest. Maka couldn't take it anymore, Blair has been flirting with him for more than thirty minutes.

"Blair, could you just stop for a minute or two? I can't focus in my book" Blair scoffed and cackled a laughter.

"Why? You jealous?"

"No, actually... I like the sound of a needy bitch struggling to flirt" Maka swore she saw Soul snicker a small laughter of agreement. That she just hid her smile in her book. But then again, she remembered how she's dating Kid and how Soul is dating Blair. _'I love you'_ That was the phrase that was stuck in her head. She never forgot how he said it since he keeps on reminding her.

Before Blair could retort a response, Ms. Marie entered the room with a stack of papers in her hands. Greeting them a small morning. They all sat down as Ms. Marie settled the huge stack of papers beside her. "So... What happened here?"

"This girl framed Black Star for cheating-"

"She's lying and she doesn't have proof-"

"I don't know how I got in detention-"

"Alright! The three of you... Stop talking. I want to talk to you. One by one with your story. So I'll talk first with Blair outside" Ms. Marie motioned for Blair to go outside as Ms. Marie followed. When the door clicked close, they were dead silent in their seats. They didn't spoke a word and Maka couldn't even turn her direction towards his. He was just there, tapping his fingers on the desk for about a few minutes.

"How are you and Kid?" Soul was actually struggling to ask that question that his throat was dry after questioning. It was silent at first, before Maka could finally turn her head and look at him.

"We're fine... How about you and Blair?" Maka felt the same way. And she hoped the struggle wasn't obvious in her voice. Soul lowered his eyes, he wasn't enjoying Blair's often flirting and kissing and whatever. He was enjoying what Maka and him had before.

"We're fine-"

"Don't say that you're fine with her if you're not" Maka moved closer with a cautious warning in her eyes. As if she's threatening him to stop believing that he is fine with _her. _

"Okay, let me ask you the question again... How are you and Kid?" This time, his voice was sharper than before. Emphasizing the question more. Soul moved closer when he asked his question, that he didn't realized that their foreheads were already touching. Maka lowered her eyes with guilt.

"No... We're not" Maka finally settled her eyes towards his. And Soul finally realized how close they were. Soul stared in her lips. How nervously it quivered. How he wanted to kiss her. But he knew he'll regret it soon that things may fall apart sooner for them. Maka moved away from him and so did Soul.

The door clicked open and Blair sat down on her seat. Maka walked outside with Ms. Marie and they both started walking slowly and randomly. "Okay, let's start with your story"

"Okay... Ms. Marie, I was having a bad luck before school. I burned my breakfast, my iron won't work, my hair was very frizzy that I spent an hour in shower... Some stuff like that. And when I entered the classroom, Black Star was accused of cheating in a history test. But I know him better, he wouldn't cheat. And Stein-er... I mean, the teacher told me that someone reported that he cheated and even the hand writing was the same. And I still believed he didn't. And I remembered one person who hates me and would dare involve anyone close to me. Blair did it. That was when we started fighting and the teacher called us to detention" They strolled for a while before Ms. Marie spoke.

"Well, Blair told me she didn't. That you were just accusing her. And how did Soul got involved?"

"She's-she's lying. I mean... She's the only person who would do such a thing. And Soul? He was only stopping me from hitting Blair"

"Maka... You have to stop acting so violent. You're causing yourself in trouble. And... We don't know for sure if Blair did it. And if she did, I assure you... She'll be in trouble. If we have proof. Now... Let's get back to the office and I'll talk to Soul" What she hated about getting back to the office was she's going to stay with Blair for a short while. Listening to whatever she's retorting.

And she was never wrong with guessing, she felt horrible listening towards her retorts. Soul and Ms. Marie were gone for about two minutes and Blair was talking twice as everyone she knew. "How could you accuse me? You know if I did, I always appear to tell you a warning. And I didn't. Are you stupid or something?"

"Will you just shut the fuck up. Don't you get tired of yourself?" Maka tried to sort as calm as possible. Without getting angry, without thinking of slapping her face without someone around them, in an empty room. Blair sighed in annoyance while crossing her arms.

"I'm just saying that you're a messed up bitch, Maka" Once again, Maka mentally counted from one to ten to remain compose without Blair's voice stuck in her head.

"Blair, why do you hate me so much? Huh? I never stole Soul from you. See? You're still dating him! I'm dating Kid! Aren't you happy that you're with him now?" Blair was finally silent for a moment. Maka never knew that talking about this could shut her hole. She regretted that she didn't thought of it sooner.

"Because HE likes you. It is very obvious, you dumb fuck. And I always ask myself... Is there something wrong with me? What do you have that I don't? I want to gain him, Maka. Not because I'm a creepy girlfriend"

"Wow, Blair... I never knew that-"

"That what? That I'm desperate?"

"No... That there's more in that bratty attitude"

"Whatever" Maka rolled her eyes. They both waited for the two to come back. Both Maka and Blair hated each other, why would they be left behind in one room? And... The weirder part was, they're not cat fighting. They stayed quiet in their places. And Maka guessed that detention is the same. She gets to read her book while Blair struggles in her attempts in flirting. Maka knew Soul that he isn't into flirting that much, he likes regular girls talking. And she was right that it was the same, she even finished her book.

And she's on her way towards Kid's house. She's been thinking. She doesn't need to lie to herself. She knew she's stuck with the wrong person. Kid is a great guy, a perfect one. But he isn't Soul. Soul who isn't serious all the time. Soul who likes calling her Assface. Kid was far too different to reach Soul. Kid was very perfect and a gentleman. And that was when she settled her mind for a decision. She knew she'll make the right choice.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally reached his house. Opening his gate, she knocked a few times. But there was no answer. Instead, the door was open. She slowly crept inside, when she heard various moans and groans. A girl and a boy's.

_'Ah... Ah... K-kid, tell me'_

_'Uh... I-I love you' _Maka was not surprised to see Kid doing it with Misa from behind in the kitchen. With Misa's boobs jiggling and Kid moving faster than ever. She stared down at them, she wasn't even mad. She has a reason and she felt relieved. So instead of just... Watching live porn she decided to stagger in front of them.

"Well, glad to watch live porn in the kitchen" Maka smirked very simple. Settling her stuff on the counter in front of the two wide-eyed betrayers. They immediately clothed themselves.

"Maka, it was just sex" Misa started. This time Maka laughed very contagiously. Her laughter echoing towards the walls surrounding them.

"Yeah, maybe. I thought you were a very sweet barista chic, you're a wild ride, huh?"

"Maka... I can explain. She-she told me that if I did it with her, she'll leave us for sure"

"Well, why would you let her leave? You both look perfect together. Especially with the hair down there from the both of you. Go fuck yourselves. That's right, I will leave because I can't watch live porn. Your live porn. It's too disgusting"

Misa was about to walk away, when she remembered something. "So, Black Star cheated in a test, huh?" Maka's smirk was wiped off on her face, it was soon replaced by a glare.

"You! You did it?! Blair! Blair wasn't lying at all!" Kid was lost with what was happening. "Wait, what do you mean?" They both ignored Kid and this time... Misa smirked on what she knows.

"Crazy isn't it? I guess the plan worked. First, I outsmarted you that I'm a sweet and an innocent barista chic? Wrong! Second, you believed that another bitch did my plan. And third, you saw us doing it in the kitchen how does that make you feel?"

"Are you fucking crazy? I felt stupid. After completely accusing Blair? She's-she's out of this. But... I was't surprised with you riding Kid. But, why are you doing this?"

"Because you're taking Kid away from me. Before you came here, I have no idea where he lived. I was getting back with him, but he moved. So... A friend told me he's with you. And now, this"

"Whatever, fine. Take him if you want. I don't care. You just want him right? Okay... Take him with you in Russia or something" Kid snapped his head towards Maka. His eyes begging pleadingly. But she wasn't convinced. She needed to tell him. "Kid, there is also a reason why I came here. I'm breaking up with you. So, it is okay if you go now and continue what you're doing. I won't bother" He remained on his position, staring off to space.

"And, go on and continue your... Your live porn presentation. But next time, don't show your ass. Disgusting" Maka walked away with a light feeling in her chest. She doesn't feel the heaviness in her chest and brain. She's free. She doesn't need to learn in loving him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"She screamed in the middle of the road. That was then she knew she was free.


	16. Chapter 16: A Kiss in the Rain

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Alright, so I'm already planning my second fan fiction story and still a SoMa! Please, do support my story. I'm currently making the cover for the story. It will be entitled as 'A Wave in the Water'. So please, do support. Like this story. Read and Review! :) **

**PS: No, Maka didn't got hit by a car or something. ^_^**

If I Were A Boy

She was happily running away from the nightmare. Maka was living the dream of freedom. She was finally free. She doesn't know where to go, where to start. But then, an idea popped in her head. She smiled to herself, a smile only she knew. Like, she knows an inside joke without bragging it to anyone. Maka dialed someone's number on her cell and waited for someone to answer. She didn't even know that she was still running.

'Maka, hey! Why'd you call?' Her most sincere friend asked with the sweetest voice she could hear. Maka could already picture her smiling on her phone.

"Tsubaki! Hi! Umm, listen... Do you know where Blair lives?" Tsubaki hesitated at first. She was confused. Why does Maka want to know where Blair lives? Someone who ganged her? Someone who stole her best friend? Someone who involved anyone?

"U-uh, yeah. Why? Maka! Are you in trouble?" Tsubaki was close to tears but Maka only chuckled in response. Maka was too happy to shed a tear or worry. "No... Don't worry, I'm not. I assure you, I won't get in trouble. Just tell me where she lives. I won't pull anything funny, I promise" Tsubaki felt a bit relieved, she sighed. Knowing Maka, Tsubaki could trust her. So, she gave her the address.

When Maka finally knew where she lived, a few minutes ahead of her. She fastened her speed, looking at her wrist watch, it was only five PM. Cheer-leading practice ends in four, so Maka thought Blair's home. Maka didn't really know why she was smiling like crazy. Her lips were wide from cheek to cheek, a goofy smile but it was genuine. Maka needed to see Blair. And when she finally arrived, she knocked on her door.

"Oh my god, I'm coming" Blair's voice echoed annoyingly inside the house. Maka was astonished of how huge her house was, a mixture of both sapphire blue and light blue, the door concealed hard with wood and gate modernized black. Maka heard the door click, to reveal Blair wearing a tight tank top and a short shorts. Maka guessed it was her sleeping outfit. Blair stared at her wide-eyed, she was shocked that someone she wants to see last is standing in front of her.

"Uh... What are you doing here?" Clearing stating that she doesn't want her to be in her house. Maka knew that but she needed to go anyway. She waved a small hi before inhaling and exhaling.

"Hi Blair... I don't really know why I came here. But... Yeah, okay. I really don't know. I know you don't want to see me cuz' you hate me. But I don't really hate you, you know. I just... Dislike you, maybe" Blair cocked an eye brow with a passive look on her face.

"And you're telling me this, because?"

"Okay, I know who reported about Black Star's cheating. It was Kid's third party. My boyfriend cheated on me! Sounds cool, right? I guess you're happy that he cheated and I... I kind of felt guilty that I accused you that you did it. So... I came here to apologize" Maka lowered her head while rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't know it was hard to apologize but she was actually sincere in what she's been saying.

Blair stared at her with her mouth gaped open. Maka slowly looked up and curled a small smile. "I'm gonna say it" She jammed her lips in her mouth and exhaled a long breathe. Her olive green eyes gazed with amethyst-colored ones. "I'm so sorry for accusing you"

Blair finally realized something. After what seemed forever of thinking, she realized something huge. Larger than what she could imagine. "Maka, w-why are you doing this? I-I beat you up... I scared Tsubaki... I stole Soul... Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I was wrong and I know better. I don't just let it happen. I want things to happen from the way I want it. I don't want thinking about it that it was nothing. I can do better. That's why I'm apologizing" Maka extended her arm, as a sign of apologize. A sign of a possible friendship. And Blair just stood there, her eyes forming tears. She stared on her arm. Instead, she closed the door on her face. Blair slid on the door crying.

This was this all along. Why was Maka still nice to her? After what she did. Maka even had the guts to apologize for something so small for Blair. Blair ran her fingers in her hair with her eyes closed. No one had ever apologized for her bitchy attitude. No one had ever apologized for her. Maka is compassionate to others, that was generally it. She cared about everyone around her. That was what she realized.

Blair hurriedly stood up and opened the door, to see Maka halfway on their lawn. "Maka! I don't hate you" Maka gave her a genuine smile before waving good bye. She was done with fighting with people, she had had enough of crying, pain, tension or anything.

"I need to apologize to Soul" She flipped her phone, dialed his number and waited for his answer. But he never did. She continued running, no matter how long it takes. She needs to see him. It could be worse. And it did. Because it started raining, the more she ran towards him, the rain grew stronger.

It was freezing too, she wore a black skirt and her white long sleeves. It wasn't enough to keep her warm but she kept on going. She wasn't really expecting an apologize from Blair, she only wanted to apologize that she was wrong. Maka keeps on panting when she finally made it towards his door step.

"S-soul! Will you talk to me?" She yelled with her hands all over her mouth. But no one answered in the other side. She stood there, waiting. Looking every now and then on his window. "Soul! Please! I really need to talk to you!" Soul on the other hand, listened with all the screams and yells. He was washing the dishes, perking his ears to hear more. He sighed and he continued washing.

"Soul! I am not leaving here until you hear me out!" Maka yelled. She walked back and forth, looking for somewhere to sit. When she finally found a gutter to sit, she did. She waited even though the water stained her clothes, the cool breeze was hugging her body and the house was a bit of a blur.

A few minutes passed, when Soul stood up from his seat and looked over on the window. When Maka saw him, she stood up. Soul stared at her with his eyes pleadingly. He wanted her too. But he felt guilty of something. "Soul! Please!"

But Soul followed his instincts, he returned towards his seat and then continued watching television. But the thought of Maka waiting for him flooded her mind.

Maka started rubbing her hands together, it was rather getting cold. She felt goosebumps all over her body, but she didn't mind. She'll do everything for him. An hour passed and Soul still haven't opened the door for her. She never gave up, she was still there, hoping.

When suddenly, his phone rang. First, he hesitated to answer but soon, he did anyway. "Hello? Tsubaki?" His eye brows cringed in confusion. Why did Tsubaki called him? They weren't that close for a phone call. And he doesn't have Tsubaki's number.

"Y-yes, I know. Soul! Listen, s-some of Blair's friends were chasing me. And-and I don't know. A-all I know was... Blair beats Maka almost to death just to stay away from you. T-that's why she's with K-kid... I-I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, but... I just have to. B-bye" Soul's eyes widened. He felt guilty of ignoring her.

He quickly stood up from his bed and hurriedly ran outside. Looking both to his left and right, no one. His house was such a blur because the rain was too strong. That was just then he realized, that the rain is too dangerous for her. "MAKA!" He yelled in hopes to find her. He can't afford to not apologize today, he needs to.

"MAKA!" He yelled one more time. Then, he saw a blurred silhouette on the far end. He narrowed his eyes and hurriedly ran where it was. No one could really make up the figure but he was still hoping. Soon, he slowly stood up in front of it.

It slowly turned around. She was shaking rapidly. Her eyes were very red. Soul could've recognized her sooner if it wasn't for her red eyes. "M-maka?"

"Soul, I-! I was just going b-back for an umbre-" Before she could finish speaking, Soul hugged her very tight. His tears weren't visible from the rain, but he was damn crying. He was very thankful that he saw her. "Maka, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I-I'm a jerk. S-sorry. Maka, I don't know what to do. Thank god, you're here" Maka felt his warmth. She missed this. No matter how cold the rain was, she was revived by his hug.

Maka started crying. How much she waited for him and it finally paid off. "S-soul... I-I-I'm so sorr-" Before she could continue, he broke her off with a passionate kiss in the rain. Maka thought it only happened in books and movies, but reality was better. She never knew everything inside the book was real. About the butterflies stomach, the weird craziness in your head, those lips which made her fly and the feelings of relief and anticipation.

Soon, when they broke off, they remained in their position. Nose touching with each other and the genuine smiles in their faces. It was the most natural smile Soul ever gave her. It wasn't some smirk or grin. It was a satisfying smile.

"Maka, don't say sorry. I'm the one whose sorry. I didn't know, Blair... I knew it that I was dating a bitch. I'm sorry. I'll take care of her for you. I'll beat her to shit" Maka's eyes widened. He knew?

"Y-you know what she did?"

"Yes. And I'm going to break her like a tooth pick-"

"Soul, no. Don't"

"But-"

"No. I don't want you to. Promise me" Soul slapped his face first before opening his eyes. "Okay okay, fine. I promise. But tell me everything, okay?" They both continued walking towards his house. And they were both smiling like a maniac. Like, someone would find it weird if they passed them.

"You know, Soul... You should always smile like that. I find it sexy" Soul snickered. "For a chic who likes Tom Cruise, you still found me... Just, Soul. Sexy?"

"Well... I'm tired of mission impossible anyway. Assface, let's go" Soul grinned this time. Maka never changed. She was still the dude he fell in love with. No. The most unique girl, he fell in love with. From every corner, he was perfect for her. Soul wasn't even realizing how he stared at her. "Okay, let's go" Soul scooped Maka on his shoulders. Maka was taken aback before she started smacking her fists on his back.

"Don't do that, you're gonna fall! You should be thankful, I'm carrying someone heavy like you" Soul groaned while Maka stopped smacking. "Maka, are you running for president?"

Maka cringed her eye brows together. "Huh? Why?"

"Because my family votes for you" Maka giggled back in return. "Soul, my love for you is like diarrhea" Soul cackled a laughter.

"Why?"

"I can't hold it in" They both laughed until their stomachs ached. "Maka, that was so cheesy"

"I know-Achoo!" Suddenly, Soul hurriedly ran with Maka still scooped on his shoulders. Soul began to worry by how long Maka stayed in the rain just to apologize.

Kid, on the other hand felt quiet guilty and ashamed of the temptation Misa pulled on him. And now, they were both naked on his bed. Only a blanket above them, they just finished anyway. And he was constantly rubbing Misa's hair. He kept thinking of Maka.

But how interrupted he was when his door opened. Gold gleaming eyes same as his, grey mysterious perm hair and wearing a tailored suit. His father's eyes widened in shock. Kid suddenly jumped out of bed. And soon, Misa slowly sat up. "KID?! WHO-WHO'S THAT?" Shinigami asked both in rage and shock. Kid, while shaking in fear tried to explain but no word came out of his mouth.

"You, son of a bitch. That's why the kitchen smells fucking disgusting. You and your whore! Kid! I'll be talking to you! upstairs! I don't want to see that bitch ever again. Only if you want her head hanging on my wall" With that Shinigami forced the door closed with a loud bang.

Misa nervously covered herself with the blanket with a horrified look on her face. "W-what did he said? He-he's gonna hang my head on his wall?!"

Kid stood up from the bed, and clothed himself hurriedly. "I won't let that happen"

Kid properly sat down on a leather chair in front of his father's desk. Shinigami held a teaser in one hand, while walking back and forth behind Kid. Still, he wanted to strangle his own son. "Kid, I need you to answer my questions truthfully. If you don't, you know what'll happen" Kid nervously nodded.

"Who was the girl? Is she your fuck buddy or what?"

"N-no, she-she's my girlfriend" Soon, Shinigami pressed the teaser on Kid's skin until it electrified against him. Kid immediately started breathing abnormally. "She-she seduced me. She was my childhood friend, Misa"

"Okay, where was Maka? You were dating her, right?" Kid couldn't take it anymore. He felt humiliated in front of his father. What's worse was he was caught in the act of shoving his you know what to Misa.

"S-she dumped me" Once again, his whole body electrified this time. He turned red from the electricity that ran through his body. "S-she visited me and I was with Misa"

"You having sex with her? And Maka saw you?"

"No. We had sex after Maka and I broke up-" Before he could finish, Shinigami electrocuted him more until he was satisfied. Kid fell on the chair, panting heavily. He felt dizzy, like his whole energy was sucked out of him. Shinigami stooped lower on his level.

"Lie to me one more time... I can't afford seeing my fucking son lie straight to my face. I saw the fucking cam. The fucking cam! You're doing it with your... Your so called childhood friend. I don't even know her. I mean. Here... Look how disgusting you look like" Shinigami shoved Kid's head on the screen.

_'Kid, listen... I... I missed you so much' Misa hugged him from behind. She explored his chest until Kid groaned and walked away towards the other side. _

_'Kid, please... I missed you. I'm only asking for this time' Kid hurriedly turned around. Pushed Misa on top of the counter and then started kissing her. _

_'Kid, say that you love me' In between kisses, Kid said it without regrets. 'I... L-love. You' _

Shinigami fast forwarded the video...

_'Well, glad to watch live porn in the kitchen' Maka walked in. _

Shinigami paused the video...

"Game over, Kid. You may be my son, but I wouldn't regret anything that I can do to you. Such a waste, I even liked Maka for you. Instead, you replaced her with some whore"


	17. Chapter 17: Two Guys

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Okay, so to all who requested for stories, I won't delete your requests. I'm keeping them and I'm still accepting. I'll be doing those requests, AFTER the next story for 'If I Were A Boy'. So yeah, this story is almost ending but... I'll be starting a new one, soon. Please support the next story like this one. ^_^**

If I Were A Boy

They made it towards Soul's house, he settled her on the couch and they had a small argument that Maka didn't insist in sitting because she was dripping wet. And it was settled with a chop on the head. "Alright, go and take a hot shower or something" Soul said while rubbing his cranium.

Maka crossed her arms before unbuttoning her long sleeves. Soul suddenly regained his senses and he tried to remain them closed. Even if he wanted to. It took all his willpower to avoid nosebleeding, because her long sleeves was see-through especially when it's wet. Maka, suddenly glared at him.

"What?!"

"W-why are you unbuttoning your clothes?" Soul asked a bit shaky and nervous. Maka cocked an eye brow before sighing and then continued unbuttoning her sleeves and Soul continued buttoning them back. "Well, I'm gonna take a bath. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, you can't just strip here in the living room. You can strip inside the bath room" Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. And Maka realized how paranoid Soul was, so she started nodding slowly with a devilish smirk on her lips. She started unbuttoning her sleeves once again. this time Soul noticed her smirk. Something snapped inside her, something different.

"What? Soul can't handle this? I'm your girlfriend now, right? Or..." Maka sat on his lap when he fell on the couch. With his mouth gaped open. Did Maka just flirted with him? Or is he just... Not himself? Did she did it with Kid? Soul snapped that particular question away before he could do anything stupid.

"The kiss was not enough" She whispered as she slid her sleeves away. Her creamy-painted skin was exposed with beads of water from the rain. She wore a black bra, Soul in particular realized that Maka was indeed sexy. Her breasts weren't really big but they were perky. Her curves were on the right places and the skin amazed him. Like, if he touched it, would it react?

Instead, Maka stood up and cackled a laughter. "Dude, your face was priceless. And, I know you hate flirting. I was just playing, anyways... I'll go and take a shower" Then, she got back from being Maka. The way he likes it. Soul sighed in satisfaction as he watched Maka hum her favorite song while walking towards the bath room. She surely is a limited edition.

Soul found an old shirt of his and some sweat pants, he knocked on the bath room until the water stopped rushing. He nervously sighed before Maka responded with a groan. "Maka, here's some clothes for you to wear" But he didn't heard any reply.

"Uh... Maka?" He knocked twice, before perking his ears on the door. The other side was silent, which was strange for him. What if she got hurt? Or, she's unconscious? What if she's not inside? Soul's brain started to turn wild with insane questions that he instinctively opened the door.

He stopped worrying when Soul was facing her back, Maka was busy draping the towel around her body and her pins were on her mouth, that's why she can't respond back. Soul was speechless, her back was very creamy and smooth. When Maka finally noticed, she hurriedly wrapped herself with the towel and threw her tooth brush on Soul's face.

"PERVERT!" She yelled before slamming the door closed. Soul slowly stood up, his cheeks turning red from the sight. He realized more and more how sexy Maka was, with all those clothes she wore, her curves were hidden. But not until today. She was indeed sexy, maybe even sexier than Blair. Imagining her right now, gave him a nosebleed.

"Shit" He cursed under his breathe before rushing towards the sink to wash his nose. He tried calming down and slowly it worked. He will soon be used to Maka, the one he felt that he belonged to. He never experienced being nervous before, this was the first time. Sure, he felt excited whenever he sees Blair but not like this. Like the feeling of excitement and fear at the same time, that you don't know what to feel anymore. That's what he's feeling right now.

The next day followed and Maka felt nervous about school. Especially when they are NOW walking hand in hand inside the campus. Mostly, students were shocked and whispered rumors about them. Soul didn't gave a single fuck about them but Maka was smiling nervously to everyone. It was normal that they are shocked but it wasn't normal that they're holding each other's hand while walking. Maka couldn't blame them.

Soon, they reached the hallways where those different kinds of groups were. The anorexics, the bullies, the jocks, the cheerleaders and many more. Maka's heart moved in her throat, she felt a bit embarrassed. "S-soul, this is embarrassing" Maka whispered, her cheeks red from the attention they were getting.

Soul chuckled in response and turned towards her. "Maka, there is nothing to be ashamed about. So what if they think we're not cool together? I don't give a shitting fuck... All I care is what you think... Do you think we should continue?" Maka bits her bottom lip in case she says anything stupid. Soul always found that gesture cute.

"Fine then" As usual, Soul grabbed her hand and then they continued walking. They both stopped walking when a girl stood up in front of Soul. She has a short bob hair in red, her eyes were pale green and she wore a cheerleader's uniform. Maka snuggled behind Soul's back like a child.

"Are you... Dating Maka?" The girl narrowed his eyes with a questioning look. Soul cackled a laughter before replying. "Isn't it obvious?" He raised both his and her hand laid together. The girl hesitated for a second before flipping her phone. "I need to tell Sadie about this-"

"Oh no, I'll do the honor" Soul grinned before he wrapped one arm around Maka's waist. "Soul, what are you doing?!" She half whispered and half yelled. Soul ignored her question.

"EVERYONE! STOP MUMBLING SHIT ABOUT THIS, I'M TELLING YOU THIS RIGHT NOW... MAKA AND I ARE DATING. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING WRONG WITH WHAT I SAID OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES" Everyone weren't believing them. They were giving them looks like 'Really? You're kidding'. Maka finally decided to control Soul's words of announcement.

"Don't give us that look, we're both dating... See?" Maka held his hand and showed it to everyone. Soul was enjoying Maka's company that he only watched them. The crowd was silent and they did that look again. When someone from the back yelled "PROVE IT!". Maka stopped convincing and her cheeks turned pink.

"That's what I've been waiting" Soul smirked before grabbing Maka by the waist and pulling her closer. Maka started breathing abnormally as Soul placed a hand on her cheek. "Errr" Was Maka's only reaction. Until Soul leaned forward and closed his eyes. He slowly placed his lips on hers, he kissed her softly before turning back to the crowd. Maka remained on her position, still stunned.

The crowd turned silent and then slowly nodded. When a nerd started clapping, then a cheerleader followed, then another and another. Until the whole crowd applauded. Finally, Black Star walked in and popped out of the crowd. "Soul and Maka, what did I miss? And what's with all this creeps?" He pointed towards the crowd he walked into.

"Well, they're congratulating us that Maka and I are dating" Black Star laughed so hard that Maka stepped on his foot. He yelped in pain before giving them the same look with the crowd before. "Seriously, what's with that look?" Maka asked while Soul shrugged his shoulders.

"Soul and Maka, I know you two... Are the both of you pranking the school again?" Black Star asked as if it was the most obvious question ever. Maka gave up trying to convince Black Star, she walked with Soul in hand inside the classroom. They sat on their seats, both were on the back. An empty seat beside Maka while Soul was on her right.

Maka and Soul were talking, when Kid walked inside the classroom. His golden gleaming eyes staring at Maka pleadingly. Soul noticed how Kid begged by his eyes, Soul glared daggers at him. His red wine eyes piercing in a different shade of red.

Kid didn't mind Soul's glares and mental notes of killing him, he even sat beside Maka on the left. But before Soul could say anything, the teacher walked in just in time. He greeted everyone a short morning before everyone greeted him back. Maka felt a bad feeling about this. Instead, she turned silent with the dark aura building around her.

The teacher started discussing his lesson and Maka pretended that she was listening. But out of the corner of her eye, Kid was staring at her. Wanting to get her attention. "Maka" He whispered. Maka closed her eyes and then started scribbling random notes inside her notebook. She thought, school would be okay. She thought Kid is okay with Misa.

"Maka" Kid called her again. She restrained herself to reply back but she couldn't. Instead, she did reply. "I thought you're okay with Misa"

Kid sighed in sorrow. "I broke up with her, Maka-I... I was wrong. There's no reason about this fault. It is really my fault. You haven't done anything wrong-"

"Kid drop it... I-I'm sorry too. I-I used you. L-let's just forget about it. I'm with Soul now"

"But Maka-"

"No, you're supposed to be with Misa. Kid, I'm not mad at you... I-I honestly felt relieved"

"Maka, I love you" Maka stopped herself from talking. Soul suddenly stood up from his seat with his hands fixed into fists. His teeth clenched tight and he glared at Kid. They drew too much attention that the professor stopped writing on the board.

"Mr. Evans, sit down. Unless you want to share something to the whole class" Soul didn't said anything. He sat back on his seat with his face darkening into rage.

Then, they all listened back to the teacher. But Soul couldn't bare the thought of Kid pleading for Maka to get back to him. After what he did, Maka told him. After he cheated on her, he still had the nerve to plead for her. Soul swore to himself that he'll kill Kid. He'll get through those troubles even if he has to.

And when the time comes, it was Lunch. Soul immediately took a fist full of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Maka tried her best to restrain Soul but he won't listen. A few of their classmates, circling around them. "You piece of shit, after what you did to her... You still won't stop! Don't you get it? She doesn't like you anymore" Soul tried to make himself clear, silent.

Kid stared at him grimly, his golden eyes gleaming and flashing a spark, he tried to remove Soul's grip but he couldn't.

"I know that. I noticed my mistake, I know that. I've been wrong and there-there's no reason beyond that. It's my fault" Maka was close to tears, she doesn't know why. Why was she crying? Is she crying because of what Kid's doing?

"Soul, I don't want to cause any problem. I just... Words can't tell how I regret everything. I don't love Misa. I was... I was seduced" Soul punched him on his jaw, he groaned in pain as his knees wobbled like jelly. Maka couldn't take it anymore. She ran away from the both of them. As fast as she could go.

Soul didn't removed his grip on his collar, his eyes directly glaring at his. "Pull that shit again! Kid! Can't you see? We're both happy? She's happy! Why can't you just let it go?" Soul's voice trailed softer when he asked the last question.

"Soul... Maka is very special. She's everything a true lady is like. She's sweet, kind and very caring. I-I don't know if I could find someone as special as her" Soul removed his grip on Kid's collar, he staggered away. Turning ninety degrees from him, Soul spoke.

"Just... Don't pull that with Maka. Not my Maka" Soul looked for Maka. From libraries to classrooms. From the school roof top to the laboratories. He was almost gonna give up when an idea popped in his head. He knew Maka too well. He immediately ran away and turned to one place he knew she'll come. The hill far from the campus.

The figure cleared when he reached the top. Maka had her eyes closed, thinking deeply. The breeze of the wind playing with her hair. Soul sat down beside her and when Maka noticed him, she opened her eyes. They both stared towards the school's building.

"Why did you ran away?" Soul asked as softly as he could.

"I don't know. I just... I couldn't take Kid anymore" Then, it was silent. Soul had had this feeling, a bad feeling. Like, if he's going to ask a question, things will go completely wrong.

"Maka... Do you love me?" Soul asked, this time he turned towards her with a serious look in his face. Maka hesitated for a while. She knew she does. But why is her voice stuck in her throat? Why did she hesitate? She loves him. From the moment, they became friends.

"Of course"

"Do you love Kid?" Soul started playing with the grass all over them. Maka didn't know what to answer. She loved Kid because of her passion for Soul that she couldn't give when he was in a coma. But she knew she stopped.

"I... I d-don't know" His chest was heavy and was like shot fifty times. He thought, she fully loved him. But what was it? Is she in love with two guys at the same time? Or is she just infatuated?

"Maka, I can't handle a competition. I want just only us" Maka couldn't speak. Like, her throat was acidic.

"Is it too much to ask?" He asked. He couldn't even look at her in the eye. He didn't want to see what she's feeling for him and Kid.

"Maka, I-I can't be a martyr and share you with someone else. I-I just can't. And if you can't handle being with one person, let's just end this" Soul walked away. He doesn't know if he was crying or he was sweating through his eyes. But he felt what truly is to be heart broken.


	18. Chapter 18: Good for Thirty Minutes

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Guys! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated like forever! I've been dying to update also, our internet connection was a dick for more than four weeks! I completely apologize if you waited long! Okay, since our connection is fixed, the story will be updated once again in a normal basis. So... I hope you still support my story! Thanks! :)**

If I Were A Boy

What was she thinking? Is she mad? Why didn't she stood up from the ground and followed Soul sooner, and now she's looking for him like she's desperate. And she is quiet desperate. Because she just ruined the perfect relationship she dreamed of for a stupid reason she doesn't even know was true. She wasn't sure if she also _loved _Kid, but she couldn't answer the question straightforwardly.

Finally, after what seemed like forever... She found him lazily kicking the soccer ball, he wans't very happy to see her. Instead, he turned to his heel and then started running once again. "S-soul! W-wait!" She called, she tried her very best to keep up with him and it was pretty much working, since she's only behind him. She spreads her arms and hugged him from behind.

He stopped running, freezing on his position. With Maka silently sobbing behind him. He wasn't sure if she's worth it, he wasn't sure if what he could give was enough for her, he wasn't sure if he needs to hear her.

"S-soul, please... I-I don't know what I was thinking... I know that I don't... I know that I don't. He-he was just there when you weren't" Soul felt the sign of frustration increasing in his heart beats. He sighed heavily before he cupped his hands on hers...  
And removed her grip around his waist.

"Maka, do you love Kid?" He looked straight into her eyes. And the stab in his chest was very heavy. She looked confuse. From the way she looked down with an unsure expression, arguing answers in her mind. He sighed in sadness. "Maka, don't you try reasoning out with me without knowing what you feel. Knock on my door if you are"

With that, Maka lets him off. She stared off the distance. That was it, he wasn't there anymore. Like they were before and it only lasted like for a good thirty minutes. Was that what she wanted? She needs to know herself. Why can't she answer that one question.

She stood back up when she remembered she still has to attend school. She slowly entered the classroom. Everyone was on their seats, a few were aware of what happened because they were giving Maka a very weird look. But she didn't care, she was thinking of something else.

Maka tried giving him notes but he followed the rules of a silent treatment. Number one, to shut up. And number to, to don't give a fuck. He was just there, like nothing happened. And Maka felt stupid. Why she could never answer the question straight. She found Kid cheating on her. He didn't bothered to follow her. But soon regretted he was wrong. But love could be confusing sometimes, but... It doesn't make any sense. If it was love, what is she feeling for Soul?

"Alright class... Let us all read pages one hundred and fifty two to one hundred and fifty three. Then, write an essay about it. You have twenty minutes to do so" The teacher said. Maka stopped giving him notes and then followed the teacher.

Maka heavily sighed before scanning her eyes in reading.

_'The Dumbest Idea'_

_'If you love someone, set them free' is the most dumbest idea I have ever known. I mean, you claim to love them and then let them go. While you cry in a little corner that you regret what you've done. I think you should think of it at first. If you think that was it, the perfect one... I wouldn't waste my chance, I just need to take it. As my own. _

_When I love something, it is mine. Whether it's a cookie or someone. I would think of it. 'Was everything worth it?' And if so, I'm very sure I did the right thing of claiming. But when the first question isn't enough, you ask. _

_'Will I regret the decisions I made?' And if not, the perfect one is yours. Sometimes feelings are always confusing. Especially when another person comes into your life. They sweep you off your feet, yes. But they were not the ones who treated you like what you wanted. Sometimes, you feel both happy between them but sometimes you don't. _

_It is normal. But think. If you were a scientist with two different experiments. A rat enclosed in a glass with a mint plant and a candle. A rat enclosed in a glass without a plant and a candle. You would know what to choose, if you were wise enough. _

_If you chose the right one, maybe you are the perfect one. _

Maka's eyes widened in realization. She just learned from a book. Like all the questions, everything at once has been answered. Like, in a single click google finds all the answers for you. That was what she's feeling right now. She hurriedly took a piece of paper and then started writing in the paper with green ink.

_I think... No, I learned everything in just reading the book. Like when everything comes to you at once, like the big bang theory or evolution of man. But this time, this is not about science. This is about understanding a simple explanation. And I understand it completely. _

_Yes, I agree how stupid it is. Yet, at first I thought it was alright. No, I did asked myself. It was all worth it. Because I know I've done everything for him. And I didn't regret anything. I realized sometimes when you feel love, like you miss this person so much. You thought that you feel the same way towards another him. _

_If I am wise enough, I'm picking a rat without a plant and a candle. I am aware that the plant gives the rat oxygen. But what if the mint plant died? If it burns? What happens then? I know a rat can survive for a long while without anything against it or anything to need. _

_Anything special from it is everything it can do to survive. I know that's the key. And that's how I know I'm the perfect one. I don't need any need to survive, I don't need the love of others. I need the love of ONE person, like the rat without the plant. Because it could survive._

Maka passed the essay towards our teacher and she proceeded to wait and wait. She was thinking, and she was conscious. Maybe her answer was wrong. She was being doubtful. Maybe, She's not the perfect one. Then other of her classmates started passing their papers. When suddenly, she heard her name. Maka was startled when the teacher started reading the first two lines of her essay out loud.

"Maka Albarn, has a great way of understanding the story. I guess she deserves to share it with other people. Maka, please read it in front" The teacher extended her hand and waited for Maka to proceed. She felt nervous, in front of her classmates. And their eyes were all towards her, including Soul's. Maka smiled nervously and her heart was getting in her throat.

Maka took a few steps until she reaches for her paper. She sighed out loud before eyeing her paper and eyeing back with her classmates. But when her eyes met Soul, she didn't left.

"_I learned everything in just reading the book. Like when everything comes to you at once, like the big bang theory or evolution of man. But this time, this is not about science. This is about understanding a simple explanation. And I understand it completely"_ Soul noticed how Maka was explaining everything to him. Like a secret message just for him. And the way she stares in his soul, he felt his own heart sinking towards his feet.

"_Yes, I agree how stupid it is. Yet, at first I thought it was alright. No, I did asked myself. It was all worth it. Because I know I've done everything for him. And I didn't regret anything. I realized sometimes when you feel love, like you miss this person so much. You thought that you feel the same way towards him"_ Maka took a few glances towards her paper then back to Soul. Soul was aware that she's communicating.

"_If I am wise enough, I'm picking a rat without a plant and a candle. I am aware that the plant gives the rat oxygen. But what if the mint plant died? If it burns? What happens then? I know a rat can survive for a long while without anything against it or anything to need"_ Soul couldn't take it anymore. A few of their classmates were giving them looks, understanding the meaning of her secret message. This time, Soul raised his hand. The teacher nodded, he stood up and excused.

"Ms, I need to go" The teacher cocked an eye brow. "I just need to use the washroom" The teacher nodded before Soul hurriedly walked away from the puzzled looks of his classmates. Maka's eyes darted from his figure until he closed the door.

"Ummm, ms... I-I also need to use the washroom" Without even the approval of the teacher, Maka proceeded outside. Soul was slowly walking, his back turned away from her. Maka hurriedly caught up with him. "WHY?" She asked with a sharp voice, with demand.

"What why?" he asked back with the same authority.

"Why did you left?"

"Nothing. I really need to use the washroom"

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not"

"You are. I know you too well"

"And so what if I am? Do you think, I would just... Forgive you because of your stupid message. The whole school will spread rumors about this" They both stopped walking. Maka glared at Soul and Soul did the same.

"I don't care! I just want you to hear me out! That was the perfect chance to do it"

"Perfect chance? Oh come on... Our classmates were giving us looks! And... I just don't care about our classmates. I don't want to hear anything else from you"

"Then don't listen to me. Just do this with me" Maka pushed Soul towards the lockers. Soul stumbled a while, she took a fist of his I.D lace and jabbed her lips towards his. Soul who was glaring before, he had his eyes closed. He did miss kissing her. Though, they did it once or twice. Soul was contemplating for his pride or his heart. But then again, no one's perfect.

He chose his pride.

He pushed her away. Maka wiped her lips with the back of her hand, still standing in front of Soul. He walked away from her, reminding himself over and over again that he'll go to the wash room.

But then, his messed up mind and heart made a sudden change. He turned on his heel and followed Maka who was already walking away from him. He grabbed her shoulder to spin her around and then it was his turn to kiss her. He was longing for this.

He placed his strong arms around her, she leaned closer. They were causing a not-so-noisy-noise-but-they-were-banging-the-lockers anyway. Because they keep on turning around, hitting the lockers. Soul lets go of her who still had her eyes closed, waiting.

But then again, his mind was playing with him. He walked away and left her.

Maka didn't know what happened. First she kissed him, then he kissed her back. And now he left her. Why is that? She deeply sighed before proceeding inside their classroom. When she walked inside, all of her classmates were standing up, that was when she realized, first period was over.

"Ms Albarn, where were you? Class is over and you really need to respect the one in front. You can't just walk away without my consent" Maka wasn't paying any attention, she eyed his seat, but he wasn't there. And then she realized, they were out for too long.

"Err, S-soul was sick w-when he passed by beside me, so... I helped him go to the clinic"

"This early in the morning? Whatever. Just next time, respect the one in authority" The teacher walked away. While Maka waited for the day to be over. She really needs to talk to him. That she gets it. And when it did, she was speeding her way out of the classroom. No distractions, no one to confront her or no one to block her way. But then, someone did.

She glared on the feet below her until she saw it, it was Black Star. "Black Star, I'm kind of in a hurry... So... Do you mind?"

"Maka, listen... I'm worried about Tsubaki. She's absent and she's not picking her phone. I've sent her a lot of texts, but she still won't give me a reply. Maka, what if she's in trouble?" Maka sighed in annoyance.

"Black Star, she's fine. Maybe, she's just sick or... Something"

"Maka, I want to be sure" It was new that Black Star cares. Because, normally he would babble that a 'god' like him doesn't need to care for someone as puny as someone. But not Tsubaki. So that's why Maka agreed in coming with Black Star to her house.

Though, calling Soul was very pointless. She knows he won't pick up, but she tried anyway. Maybe too many times. They were walking, closing in towards Tsubaki's house.

"Wow Black Star, I didn't know you would care for someone"

"Shut up"

"Well, you were supposed to respond 'My energy is not worthy to be wasted upon this puny minion' but look at you... You're a grown man!" Maka mocked him and he gave her a funny look.

"I don't sound like that. Well, you're a psyched dude" They both chuckled before they continued walking.

"So... Soul huh?" Maka smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I know"

"No! I mean is... I always thought you'd make a good something and both of you will have badass children"

"Not happening" Black Star cringed his eye brows, he wasn't aware of what happened. So Maka told him.

"What?! You mean... You're relationship lasted for a good thirty minutes" Black Star, couldn't believe it. Maka just shared everything with him. How long she liked or loved him. How she struggled. Everything. And when it happened it was for thirty minutes.

"I know, pointless" She chuckled bitterly, but Black Star patted her shoulder. "Well, anything can happen. And if I want the both of you to have badass children, you'll get it. When it happens, I'm gonna be the badass uncle" They both laughed and told stories, like now, they were close as normal best friends do. They stopped laughing when they reached Tsubaki's house.


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*OH MY! I got 200 reviews! Okay, my first story as anticipated as I was... I gained so much more. I thought my goal was 100? Then boom! times two! What an awesome community! Anyway, I'll be making another SoMa story, after this... So, stay tune! Read and Review!**

If I Were A Boy

They slowly stopped laughing when they approached the door. Gazing with each other, Maka made three loud knocks. But no answer. So, Black Star babbled and banged the door, which owed him a chop on the head. "You don't need to bang the door! Stupid!"

Without an answer from the other side, Maka rotated the door knob and the door clicked open. That was weird. No doors should be left open, at all times. Without even thinking, Black Star rushed inside to find Tsubaki and all Maka did was facepalm but she followed anyway.

"Black Star! You can't just barge into her house like that!" She yelled as she approached Tsubaki's bedroom. Black Star was quiet, very quiet. And Maka gasped when she saw everything. Her room was a mess. Picture frames on the walls tilted, covers of the bed on the floor and a broken mirror.

"TSUBAKI! TSUBAKI! IT'S BLACK STAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled as loud as he could. Maka followed behind him, then they noticed that everything was a mess. Including the living room, the kitchen and everything else. Black Star sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while sitting on the couch.

He was paranoid. He's not going to stop worrying until someone sees Tsubaki or he sees himself that she's alright.

'Shhhhhhhhhh' The sound of the water rushing, snapped their heads in one place. The bath room, which they realized that they haven't checked. They both contemplated in opening, but soon, they moved slowly to open. They only heard water rushing... Then that's it.

"Forget it" Maka mumbled before she simply opened the door. There, lied motionless on the bath tub filled with the rushing shower was Tsubaki. Maka's eyes widened and adrenaline pumped in her veins.

"Ts-Tsubaki! Tsubaki! What happened to you?!"

"G-GET A-A-AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled as she tried to remove Maka's grip. Black Star started helping Maka by calming Tsubaki down.

"It's me! Tsubaki! It's Maka! Don't worry!" After a few minutes, Tsubaki finally stopped struggling and then she started crying and crying. Like the pain is too much to hold that she thought crying is the only answer. Black Star turned off the shower as Tsubaki struggled to answer.

"Okay, Tsubaki... What do you say after cleaning yourself up, we talk about what happened" Tsubaki slowly nodded. Both Maka and Black Star exited the bath room and Black Star was very worried alright. They settled on the couch as Maka tried to cheer Black Star.

"I can't afford seeing Tsubaki like this! W-whoever did this will pay! They will pay!" Black Star smacked his fist on the glass table which created a small crack from the impact. Maka rubbed his back with her hand. "Black Star, at least she's here... She's not somewhere else wandering. Let's just hear what she's going to say"

With that, Black Star calmed for a short while. He was thinking of every possibility. Broken glass everywhere, ruined furnitures-surely there are millions of possibilities. The door finally clicked open, there revealed a stressed and tired Tsubaki. Wearing a white shirt and blue shorts underneath. Her pitch black hair still dripping wet from the shower. She settled on the smaller couch in front of the two of her closest.

Maka noticed that she was still shaking. Probably because it was cold or she was scared. Maka placed her hand on hers, assuring her that she's safe. Meanwhile, Black Star asked. "Tell us... What happened?" Tsubaki couldn't gaze at anyone. Instead, she stared on the floor.

"M-Maka, remember the time I... I warned you about Blair beating you?" Maka nodded. Maka could never forget how brilliant Tsubaki is as a friend and she owes her big time.

"I-I don't k-know how her friends found out that I know but when they did... They planned to beat me up next. So... So, w-when they were chasing me. I-I called Soul about what she did. O-only Soul knows that they chased me. I-I was scared for the both of you to find out. Soul promised that he won't tell, because I told him so.T-then, they barged into my house w-with a baseball bat. T-they started smashing everything. I-I didn't know what to do, I pleaded..." She stopped talking.

Both Maka and Black Star waited for her to continue. It was traumatizing. "O-one of them warned me to shut my mouth. Then..." She stopped talking again. She turned around and raised her shirt. Her back was creamy yet a mark of attack was seen. A blackish purple mark was on her back.

"It's not fair" Maka mumbled. That was the only thing she said before she stormed away from her apartment. She needs to confront her, not because of herself but Tsubaki being involved. It tears her apart, most of all, it tore Black Star apart.

All her thoughts were forming into anger, followed by rage. She held them all together with her fists clenched and glare so sharp that no one dared to give her a second look. She was ten blocks away from Blair's house and she's going to give her the piece she deserves.

After lowering her pride, Blair didn't let it go. She never stops. Maka was wrong for apologizing. When she reached her house she didn't had any second thoughts of being polite. "BLAIR! BLAIR! ARE YOU IN THERE?! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" When the door was halfway open, Maka took a fist full of her shirt and slammed her against a wall.

"Why? Why can't you just let it go! Why do you have to involve everyone!" Maka shouted. Blair lied still. She wore a look of confusion.

"Maka? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't you act innocent! You told your friends to beat Tsubaki! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY GAIN!" Blair glared back.

"Maka... I didn't asked my fucking friends to beat her! I don't even care anymore!"

"Are you saying your friends did it... WITHOUT YOU?"

"I don't fucking know! If I did a move to make you miserable I would tell it to you. Those bitches? They're not my friends anymore... They deserved to be treated like a shadow. They wanted the attention! Isn't it obvious?" Maka lets go of her collar. Blair shoved Maka out of her house.

"Oh before you accuse me AGAIN, try making it clear and reasonable. You're not gaining anything" With that, Blair shuts the door. Maka glared on her house, could Blair be telling the truth? Or is she just bluffing?

Maka wasn't really aiming for any destination. She randomly turned for lefts and rights. But then, ended up on a small burger joint. Like burger king except there were less Americans and more Asians. She sat on a nearby table near the window.

As she was being dramatic about her life and Soul, she didn't realized that Kid sat in front of her with a tired look on his face. "Maka" He called.

"Maka" He called for more than five times until she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"K-kid? What are you doing here? I-I'm not supposed to be with you. No offense"

"Yes, I know... I know. I-I came here to apologize to you and all. I mean, I fucked up so bad. I keep thinking, maybe if I had a better timing... We would be together without being doubtful. And damn, how I regretted betraying you with my childhood friend"

"I don't really mind"

"But still... I regret it, still... You're the hardest girl to lose, Maka. I hope you realize that. I want to make a clear apology. I'm very sorry, okay? I won't interfere ever again"

"No, Kid. I'm sorry for using you as an excuse. I'm so sorry that I can't be someone... I can't be your perfect one. I'm so... Fucking sorry" Kid chuckled, it was hard to not forgive Maka for anything. Her presence was too big for one to miss. Maka was huge, not in size but her heart.

They made a casual conversation, without asking questions about their love life. They both know how messed up it is. So they don't mind. "Maka, can I borrow your phone?" Maka hesitated at first, but being with Kid while having a casual conversation in a joint with grease food. Why not?

"Here" Kid eyed Maka suspiciously at first before dialing that number. The other line wasn't answering but Kid was pursuing to call. "Who are you calling anyway?" She was taking a small look but before she could read the number, Kid held the phone closer to him.

"Oh... Nothing special. He's not answering" Kid messaged.

_Soul... This is Kid and before you think of anything funny that I'm using her phone, I'm doing this because I know you won't answer the phone. But it's me whose going to leave the both of you. Not her and not you. I was the one who ruined everything, so I'm personally apologizing from everything. Please answer my call_

A few tries later, Soul finally answered the phone. "What the hell do you want?" Soul coldly replied.

"Hey Soul" Maka's eyes widened when she realized he was texting and calling him for the past ten minutes and she had no idea. She mouthed a curse towards Kid before lunging herself to get the phone.

"Kid! Give me my phone!" Kid raised his arm and Soul in the other hand waited.

"No! I will personally talk to him!" With that, Kid stood up and left Maka sitting on her seat.

"Listen, Soul... I am not fucking things up with you and Maka again. I am leaving the both of you, this time for good. And don't be suspicious about the phone, she doesn't know that I was going to call you. Anyways, Soul... She really does love you. Before our casual conversation or small chat, she told me what happened. Soul, the reason why she can't answer the question 'do you love kid?' is because she was guilty. She was guilty to know that she used me, she doesn't want to know. Soul, she's something that a guy would regret letting go. Trust me, I know. Soul, you can't wait for Maka to get you. She's way too tired because Tsubaki was beaten up. The point is, get her now! And I'm not racing with you for her, it's your race. If you're planning to get her, she's in this small food joint downtown" The call ended without a response.

Kid sighed in disappointment, he tried anyway. Kid returned her cellphone. "You, son of a bitch" Maka muttered.

"I know, I know... I tried fixing things with him but... He hanged up on me. Anyways, I don't really know if he's coming for you. But... Maka, I need to go" Kid turned his heel and stormed. But faced her and added.

"Oh and... It was nice talking with you, honestly. Good luck with Soul" He smiled before storming. Maka sighed. She only eyed her phone as if it will get away from her any time soon. Then she was being doubtful. What if Kid told the opposite to Soul? But they both became honest about themselves last fifteen minutes ago.

Three hours passed. It was nine PM. But she wasn't going to give up that easily, she was still hoping. Then two more hours passed, her wrist watch read 11:42. Ten minutes more and the joint will close. People were leaving from the count of seven it turned to two. Then from the count of two it turned to one. She was the only one left inside the joint. The staff were already cleaning the place to start another boring day of work. A guy with black hair and black frames were wiping the tables. Realizing that there was still a customer, he went up to her.

"Ms... The place closes in about..." The guy checked his wrist watch, then back to Maka. "Ten minutes" Maka nodded in disappointment. She was sure enough that Soul won't come but there was something that tells her she needs to wait longer.

Then she was thinking again, him, her. THEM.

_'Hey Assface!' Her instincts already know whose voice yelled their codenames. She removed the earphones jabbed in her ears. 'The fuck you yelling? What do you want?' Soul scooted beside her and he held his cellphone towards her and placed one earphone in her ear and one in him. _

_'Listen to this one' Maka closed her eyes. From all the songs or music Soul has in his phone, it was a melancholic yet sad tune of a piano. Maka never expected such a tragic piece, normally Soul listens to heavy metal and rock. But this one was different, like the piece was being played right in front of her. _

_She could just imagine how lovely it was. Then when the piece ended, she opened her eyes. Soul was serious, he was staring at her. 'Soul! That was fucking amazing!' Soul felt a bit uncertain that he felt uncomfortable gazing back at her. _

_'What's wrong?' Maka asked worriedly. Soul beamed a smile before answering. 'Nothing, I actually... Played the piano piece' Her jade green eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. 'SOUL! YOU DID! WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME YOU COULD PLAY THE FUCKING PIANO! I WANT YOU TO PLAY THE PIANO AGAIN!' This time, Soul was wide-eyed._

_'Out of all people, you're the first one to compliment my piece. I mean-I... Well... Fuck drama but thank you' Without even realizing it, Soul hugged her tightly. Then she realized, the compliment was really big for Soul. But Soul never told her ever since about the piece. _

"Ms... Ms... Ms!" Maka flinched when the employee called her. Then, she got back to reality. She was back in the joint. She hoped she could just play memories, not actually get back to reality. "Ms, it's closing time" Maka sighed heavily. There's no way he could come, she waited. But nothing.

She stood up and exited the joint, her head facing downwards when she bumped onto something hard yet soft. She looked up then she regained, it was Soul, breathing heavily in his grey sweat shirt and green boxers.


	20. Chapter 20: The end

**Soul Eater**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
*Actually, this is finally end! Yes, I'm sad that this is the last but... Oh! I'll be making another SoMa story! Be sure to stay tuned. The title is 'Define Ex'. Okay, I know... The title sucks to the point that you'll think 'What kind of a title is that?' But I assure you... I want the next story to be successful than my first. So... Please support me! Lots of love for reviews! Thanks! :) **

If I Were A Boy

Hope had risen over to the point that it was too much for Maka to process. She couldn't believe herself that HE is standing right in front of her. It took Soul a minute until he recovered himself from running around turns and circles. When he finally did, stared directly into her eyes.

"Maka" he whispered as if his life depended in it. The sound of his voice trailed a chill around her body, she gasped in shock. Out of all the people who spoke, she missed his voice the most. "Soul, listen... I'm really sorry. I mean, I love you, idiot. Maybe I was just-" But before she could finish, Soul hugged her tight. Her head buried on his chest. She closed her eyes in hope and a bead of tear escaped her eye.

"No, Maka... Just... Don't say anything" He warned with authority. No one will ever ruin this moment. This moment he missed so much. When he lets go, Maka's eyes were already red from tears and there were more trailing down her face. He wiped her face with his thumb, with the most genuine smile he could have flashed. After all, Kid was right about everything. Not having Maka is like not having a hot chocolate in winter.

"Soul" She missed having him beside her. Like, her world pulling back up together. He didn't said anything, instead, he pulled her hand and led her the way. With Maka demanding where to go, Soul manages only to snicker in response, until they reached a small alley. Soul slammed her against the wall and clasped both her hands with his. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

Maka's eyes widened then slowly she felt the way she used to feel every time. She closed her eyes, with the same passion. The kiss was going somewhere, she could feel Soul's finger tips digging her waist and he could feel Maka pulling him closer towards her.

Then Maka realized they need to stop. She slowly pulled him away, he started kissing her jaw line. She was tempted but she needs to anyway. Instead, she pushed him a little. Until he was breathing heavily, she could still see the passion wildly in his eyes, they were dark but soft at the same time.

"Soul, first... We need to stop, before... Things get... To somewhere else. I-I want an explanation too, you know" Soul eyed her at first but soon pulled her closer to his.

"Can't you see what I'm doing? W-well, I'm not actually good with words but... Kid was right"

"Right? About what?"

"Er, just... Don't mind it. I'm just so happy, okay? I can't resist myself from not wanting you" Maka's face turned flushed red. He wasn't good with words but he get his facts straight. Again, she found Soul staring back at her. With the same expression he has. How he missed her.

"Uh... I don't. I don't really understand, Soul. So... What are you telling me?" She was getting frustrated, she just wanted him to say it. It wasn't hard. Soul eyed her again. "You want to understand me?"

"Uhm" she muttered. Soul hugged her tightly, he wasn't going to lose this chance again. Not this time and not ever. He stooped lower to whisper in her ear. "I love you" Then she knew, she was wrapped against his finger. Without a swift move, she pushed him towards her. "I love you".

"Come on, Maka. We're gonna be late" Soul insisted while Maka struggled with Soul's grip in his hand. Maka felt embarrassed about school but Soul insisted anyway. Then, they were walking hand in hand in the hallway. Students and classmates whispering rumors which Soul did't gave a fuck about.

"But Soul-" Before Maka could protest, they heard a familiar loud mouth violently reacting. "MAKA! I AM SO DAMN PROUD OF YOU! NOT SULKING AND CRYING ABOUT HOW-" Immediately, she tackled Black Star on the ground and covered his loud mouth.

"It-It's nothing. He's just saying that we're late" Soul cocked an eye brow. "Sure" Maka slowly got up and proceeded beside Soul with an embarrassed look on her face. Soul turned his head and mouthed 'What is it?'

Then Black Star acted how Maka cried and confessed her love. Soul chuckled at first and then whispered to Maka. "You don't have to cry, you know" Maka lowered her gaze and fastened her pace as Soul watched her trip on one of the chairs before straightening up and 'confidently' sitting in the back. How he loved annoying her in a way she can't fight back because of embarrassment.

But on more, people expected to be used to Maka being a girl and finally having a boyfriend, which soon happened. And everyone wouldn't be staring with their hands held together. They were just a cute couple getting something in their lockers, nothing special. There were a few haters, moreover... Blair's old friends. But nothing could ever fall the couple apart. They were still together, up to the point of things getting weirder and weirder.

Like...

"Maka!" Maka looked from left to right, waiting for her name to be called once again. Then, she turned her head left she saw a woman who stood a few inches more wearing a purple corset and skin tight jeans, she eventually knew who it was.

"Oh! Blair!" Blair threw her arms around Maka, they were friends ever since Blair moved out of the campus. She withdrew from campus and moved to a pretty far university. Since then, she was discovered as a model. Blair couldn't count of how many times she thanked Maka for making her such a stronger person. Or appeared to be. One more year and high school was over.

"Blair?! Oh my... Blair! I thought you wouldn't visit!" Then those gossip gals started whispering, how Blair and Maka hang out. Sure, they called through their phones but it was more when they were talking, and no plastic about it.

"So Maka, how are you and Soul?"

"Oh... He's still an ass, he's playing basketball with Black Star" but she still considered the thought as a happy one. Considered the way Soul would cuddle her just for her to cook his favorite, or they would just wrestle until they fell tired on the couch or just watch a chick flick movie which laugh about soon after. She never got tired of having Soul around.

"Oh, why'd you visit anyway?" Blair almost forgot, her smile broaden when she remembered. She held her hand on her face, the stone on her finger shone, Maka's eyes widened in surprise. She's engaged! "You're engaged! That-That's wonderful!"

"I know! I-I met this guy in University, turns out he's my co-model. Anyways, we started dating. The best part was when he said I'm the one! That's why I got this ring!" Somehow, Maka felt a bit jealous. Sure, Soul gave her meaningful gifts but he never gave her something she wouldn't forget. She's not talking about wedding cakes and champagne, she was talking about something so much more.

Maka curled her lips into a smile, she closed her apartment door and proceeded towards the kitchen. She never gets tired of cooking, but this time... She's going to make it special. Especially, after she learned a lot from Blair just for today. Then the thought occur, that there comes the time that everyone will start a new life of college, then she'll be separated from him. They talked about college, but never spoke about it again because they were separated in college. The thought was hidden in the back of her mind. She doesn't want to know nor she want to remember.

Then a short while, Soul followed. She was preparing in the kitchen, a white apron tied around her, she was to prepare for the pizza wrap she wanted to do. She felt strong arms hug her from behind, a trail of kisses around her neck. Maka started giggling as he continues. "Soul, Soul! It-it tickles! S-stop!" But he didn't.

He brought her to the counter, as she sat and wrapped her legs around his waist. For Maka, it was totally normal. Soul was wild after all, it's obvious actually. Devious features, devilish grin, wild spiky hair... There must be the attitude. "Stop! I'm making dinner!" Soul chuckled as he brought her hand and kissed it.

"Mind helping me?" Soul grinned in answer as he took his shirt off. Maka couldn't help but stare, after all she never gets to see him half naked all day.

"Focus, lady!" Maka giggled as she did what was told. She started making the dough for the wrap, she was rolling the dough, she felt his presence behind. Then two hands wrapped her arms and then molded the dough. He loved the way she smelled like cherry blossoms, he likes the way he kisses her nape. And every time Maka couldn't help but groan, she would only curse to herself. Which is why he wouldn't stop.

"Seriously, we need to stop. Just go and sit in a corner and look attractive. I can handle this shit" Soul slowly descended when Maka restrained herself and she owed him a chop on the head. Well, Maka doesn't need to worry about college. Little intimate things is easy to remember than worrying about college. Little things can make up for it.

And there comes threw time that everything else gets weirder. It has been a month since Soul ran after her in his green boxers. Her phone rang until she picked up from the third call. "Hello?" What was strange though was the number was unregistered.

"Guess who" Her green eyes widened in surprise. "KID?!" Soul snapped his head beside her. His attention was caught up by his name. They were walking away from school hand in hand and Maka completely forgot that Kid moved from another school.

"Kid?! How the fuck are you?" Kid chuckled at Maka. And he realized she hasn't changed at all. Which was good.

"I'm fine actually, I met a girl and now we're dating... I'm planning to invite you for dinner with her. In fact, I want you to tell me if you her"

"Uh... Why me?"

"I don't know" Maka was contemplating. It would be rude if she didn't accept or anything. And she owed him something. But what about Soul? She eyed Soul at first, who was also giving her a look of confusion. "Uh, Sure-Wait!" But before she could say anything, he already hung up.

"What did he say?"

"Well... He invited me to dinner" Soul gave her a suspicious look. "It's nothing like that! In fact, he wants me to meet his girlfriend" But Soul didn't bought it, he was worried. What if those things happen again?

"Can I come with you?"

"Seriously, Soul... Can you trust me? I mean, it would be awkward if you come with me" Soul was thinking of persisting but he knew than to trust her. Maka is Maka anyway. She wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin what they have.

But he would persist in taking her home. They both arrived in their apartment, which is Maka's. Because he moved from her apartment when his new landlord raised the rent. Which was oddly stupid since it was Soul's ex. Or maybe it was for revenge.

"Hey Maka"

"Hmmm?"

"Could I be the one to pick you up?"

"Oh, Sure. Yeah, just microwave some spaghetti on the fridge. I'm just gonna get ready" But Soul was still thinking. Being doubtful actually. It was ridiculous to see Maka, smiling weirdly. And he's not gonna let that slip. It took Maka two hours to prepare and it took all of Soul's patience of randomly flipping channels. She wore a strapless hostess dress and her hair was pinned in a small bun. Soul guessed her dinner was formal.

"Okay, Soul... I'll see you later. Pick me up at eight" She kissed him longingly on the lips before she closed the door. Soul peeked on the window and she rode inside a black limousine. That's it. He's going to follow them, whether he owns her five hundred Maka chops.

He picked a clean shirt and slung his apartment key inside his pocket. Rotated the key to his motorcycle and followed the car a few meters away. Soon they ended up in a fancy restaurant called 'Le Festin'. He hid behind a bush outside the restaurant that was in the right timing from the window. Soul narrowed his eyes when Kid assisted Maka on a chair. Soul guessed that there was a chair in front of Kid but it wasn't visible from the window. But moreover, he wasn't convinced about Kid's ally by.

"Maka, this is Michael"

"Wow, for a boy's name you sure are a keeper" Michael narrowed her eyes on Maka. Maybe, she already thought that Maka's a lesbian. "Oh! Not that way! I mean... Kid's a keeper because you know... You're something. I mean-Jesus christ" Kid chuckled in Maka's attempt in explaining as he translated what she said in French.

Then Maka understood. "Oh... She's French. And you're French"

"So... Is French fries famous in your country? I mean... If you know" Kid felt Maka's naiveness to the highest level. And again, Michael squinted her eyes.

"Um... Maka, French fries aren't from France" Michael chuckled along with Kid. Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

"So... How are you?" Michael asked with a French accent which sounded so sexy. "Oh, me? I'm you know... I'm like a grenade. I sore through the sky and fucking explode until everybody is involved. I mean, not the means of violently killing everyone. What I mean is, when I meet everyone... I want them to be involved with me. To be with them and to be with me" Michael gave her a genuine smile.

"Er, how about you?"

"Well, I speak little English. But I did understand what you said. I'm uh... I'm not that amazing like what you said. I'm just simple. Like uh... A white color"

Then Kid intrigued in French and they both kissed. "Well, should I leave or something?" They all chuckled until the night went on with laughing until eight. Michael even learned something from Maka. Kid of course laughed the whole dinner until his stomach ached. Maka just taught Michael the word 'fucking'.

Before Maka could leave, Soul hurriedly walked up on the entrance where Maka was already walking. Her smile was still plastered on her face until Soul hailed for a taxi. They both went inside and Soul never listened to whatever Maka's saying.

"Are you even listening? Soul?"

"So... How's everything with Kid? With you gooeying with him?" Soul asked in the darkest aura possible but Maka only chuckled. "I'm not gooeying over him. I'm gooeying over you"

Soul scoffed a "Yeah, right" before turning his head back to the window. Maka broadened her smirk when she got the hint that he was jealous of Kid.

"Say... Are you... In every possible way, jealous from Kid?" She started poking his side until she got his attention.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! I NEVER GET JEALOUS! I'M WON'T BE JEALOUS! JUST TODAY I AM!" He admits. Maka found him hard to resist. Until she kissed him.

"Don't need to be jealous. I'm not gonna cheat on you. Besides, I'm more attracted to... A guy with rare white hair and red eyes" Soul soon gave in and kissed her back.

"Well... What can I say, I'm charismatic"

"You're more hot than charismatic" Soul worried if Maka saw him spying on them, he'll owe her something. And a few days later, he did owe her something.


End file.
